


Nachhilfe mit Nebenwirkungen

by Bithya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teen Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bithya/pseuds/Bithya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um endlich nicht mehr als eine unter vielen dummen Frauen vor Draco dazustehen und seine Liebe zu gewinnen, beschließt Pansy, sich Nachhilfe zu besorgen - ausgerechnet bei Hermine! Doch wo Slytherin ihre Finger im Spiel haben, geht ein Plan nicht lange gut. Und so beginnt ein munterer Reigen von Dreiecksgeschichten und Eifersüchteleien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins war um diese späte Zeit wie immer schon sehr leer, nur die älteren Schüler saßen noch vereinzelt über ihren Hausaufgaben und brüteten mit müden Augen über vielen Büchern. Pansy fragte sich, ob sie in ihrem siebten Schuljahr auch so viel würde lernen müssen. Ihr fünftes Jahr hatte gerade begonnen, am Ende warteten die ersten großen Prüfungen, und obwohl sie merkte, dass die Lehrer plötzlich strenger waren als zuvor, verspürte sie kein großes Interesse daran, sich für die Schule anzustrengen. Ihr Stundenplan war zu voll, als dass sie darüber hinaus noch hätte Zeit mit Hausaufgaben verbringen wollen. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, hätte sie nur das nötigste und einfachste belegt, aber nachdem sie mitbekommen hatte, dass Draco statt Wahrsagen oder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe lieber Alte Runen und Arithmantik fortführte, hatte sie auch diese beiden Fächer genommen. Sie verstand von beidem gar nichts und da sie auf ihr Lieblingsfach Wahrsagen nicht verzichten wollte, hatte sie nun zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen sehr vollen Stundenplan. Ihre wenige Freizeit wollte sie da nicht auch noch für die Schule opfern.  
  
"Du bist auch noch wach?", riss da die Stimme von eben jenem Mitschüler sie aus ihren Gedanken. Träge schaute Pansy zu Draco hoch - und erstarrte. Da war er wieder, dieser Blick. Dieses Aussehen: Das weiße Hemd ohne Pullunder getragen, die ersten Knöpfe offen, unten nur nachlässig in die schwarze Hose gesteckt, die sehr tief saß, eine Hand in der Hosentasche vergraben, die andere locker auf die Lehne ihres Sessels gelegt. Dazu die halblangen blonden Haare, die nicht wie früher streng nach hinten gekämmt waren, sondern gewollt cool in sein Gesicht fielen. Und eben dieser Blick, als könne er ihr bis auf den Grund der Seele sehen, sie ausziehen, und trotzdem vollkommen unberührt dabei bleiben. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie so ansah.  
  
"Ja, offensichtlich", gab sie betont kühl zurück, doch wie immer ließ sich dieser spezielle junge Mann davon nicht abschrecken. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich offensichtlich eingeladen, auf der Armlehne Platz zu nehmen und seine freie Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel gleiten zu lassen.  
  
"Und ganz alleine? Soll ich dir nicht lieber ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten?"  
  
"Nein, danke!", erwiderte sie fest, doch sie spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen schoss. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie so intim berührte, ihr so nahe kam, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrem Hals spüren und die Wärme seines Körpers überall fühlen konnte. Sie konnte ein leises Lachen hören, während er sich noch tiefer zu ihr runter beugte, um seinen Mund an ihr Ohr zu führen: "Wir könnten auch zu zweit wohin verschwinden", schnurrte er mit tiefer Stimme, "du weißt genau, dass ich dich will. Und ich weiß, dass du mich willst. Komm, nimm meine Hand und folge mir."  
  
Pansy musste tief Luft holen, ehe sie die Kraft fand, den Sessel zu verlassen und in Richtung der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal zu gehen: "Wie oft willst du es noch versuchen, Draco? Ich geh nicht mit dir ins Bett, egal, wie oft du es versuchst."  
  
"Achja", seufzte dieser, während er mit gespielter Verletztheit den Kopf hängen ließ und beide Hände an seine Brust führte, "ich habe vergessen - ich bin dein bester Freund und deswegen kein geeigneter Sexualpartner. Friendzoned nennt man das heutzutage. Du glaubst nicht, wie mir das weh tut, Pansy. Hier, das trifft mich mitten ins Herz!"  
  
Nun musste Pansy doch grinsen: "Du bist unverbesserlich, mein Guter. Aber soweit ich weiß, ist Tracey auch noch wach. Soll ich sie zu dir schicken?"  
  
Draco erwiderte das Grinsen: "Du bist ein Schatz. Es gibt niemanden, der meine Bedürfnisse so gut versteht wie du. Ja, nach Tracey steht mir jetzt wirklich der Sinn. Ich warte hier."  
  
Langsam machte sich Pansy den Weg hinunter zu dem Mädchenschlafsaal, den sie zusammen mit Tracey, Daphne und Millicent bewohnte. Wie sie vermutet hatte, waren die drei Mädchen alle noch wach - und Tracey war mehr als begeistert davon zu hören, dass Draco einsam im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgerechnet auf sie wartete. Ohne weitere Umstände sprang sie auf, warf einen prüfenden Blick in den nächst besten Spiegel, um dann zu ihm zu eilen.  
  
"Du bist echt bescheuert!", sagte Daphne, kaum dass Tracey den Raum verlassen hatten. Millicent nickte zustimmend, hielt sich jedoch ansonsten zurück, da sie wusste, dass diese Diskussion sinnlos war, doch Daphne war offensichtlich wütend: "Wie lange willst du noch das Laufmädchen für ihn spielen und ihm auch noch Dates besorgen? Wenn du dir endlich eingestehen würdest, dass du auf ihn stehst und endlich mit ihm schläfst, wärst du viel glücklicher!"  
  
"Halt die Klappe", kam es kurz angebunden von Pansy. Auch sie hatte keine Lust auf diese Diskussion, die schon viel zu oft in diesem Raum geführt worden war. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie sich um und schloss den Vorhang ihres Bettes. Sie wollte nicht, dass die anderen Mädchen mitbekamen, dass sie sich erneut in den Schlaf weinte.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Ist es schon wieder passiert?"  
  
Von jedem anderen hätte Pansy sich den mitfühlenden Blick und die sorgenvollen Worte nicht gefallen lassen, doch der junge Mann, der neben ihr in Wahrsagen am Tisch saß, war immerhin ihr einziger wahrer Freund. Und außerdem war Theodore der einzige, der wusste, was wirklich in ihr vorging.  
  
"Ja", war alles, was sie sagen konnte. Schon als sie am Morgen mit roten, kleinen Augen aufgewacht war, hatte sie geahnt, dass Theo sofort vermuten würde, dass sie wieder geweint hatte. Und meistens weinte sie wegen Draco. Und wenn sie wegen Draco weinte, dann meistens, weil sie seine Annäherungsversuche abgeblockt hatte. Sie spürte, wie wieder Tränen in ihr hochkamen, doch sie weigerte sich, ihnen nachzugeben. Heftig schluckte sie, ehe sie fortfuhr: "Es ist immer dasselbe: Erst versucht er, mich ins Bett zu locken, sobald er ein Nein zu hören bekommt, darf ich ihm irgendein anderes Mädchen schicken. Ich hasse das, aber ich kann einfach nichts anderes tun."  
  
"Du könntest Ja sagen."  
  
Hierfür erntete Theodore einen bösen Blick: "Muss ich nochmal erklären, dass das nicht geht?"  
  
"Du hast es schon oft erklärt, aber ich habe es nie verstanden."  
  
"Ich bin was Besonderes für ihn", seufzte Pansy, während sie so tat, als schaue sie in ihre Kristallkugel, "mit mir schäkert er rum, er unterhält sich mit mir wie mit euch, seinen besten Kumpels, und ... ich bin so ziemlich das einzige Mädchen, das ihn abgewiesen hat. Und zwar mehrfach. All diese Schnepfen, mit denen er bisher im Bett war, sind doch für ihn austauschbar. Ich nicht. Ich bin das einzige Mädchen, mit dem er befreundet ist."  
  
"Und du bist das einzige Mädchen, dass ihn ernsthaft und aufrichtig liebt", erwiderte Theodore sanft. Wieder kämpfte Pansy mit den Tränen, ehe sie fortfahren konnte: "Ja, eben! Ich will nicht einfach eine seiner vielen Bettgeschichten sein! Lieber bleibe ich den Rest meines Lebens eine Freundin für ihn, der einzige weibliche Kumpel, den er hat, als dass ich mich auf das Niveau einer kurzen Affäre reduzieren lasse. Ich will etwas Besonderes in seinem Herzen sein - und im Moment bin ich das! Er respektiert mich, im Gegensatz zu all den anderen, mit denen er es getrieben hat!"  
  
Jede weitere Diskussion wurde unterbunden, als Professor Trelawney wieder nach vorne trat und anfing, einen längeren Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit des Kristallkugel-Lesens und der Tasseomantie für die ZAG-Prüfungen zu sprechen. Mit dem Klang der Glocke, die das Ende der Doppelstunde verkündete, griff Theodore den Gesprächsfaden jedoch sofort wieder auf: "Ich verstehe dich ja, Pansy. Aber so, wie die ganze Sache im Moment steht, wirst dadurch nur immer unglücklicher. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass du regelmäßig wegen ihm weinst!"  
  
"Ich weiß", flüsterte Pansy leise, "aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Und vielleicht ... wenn er erwachsen ist und nicht mehr nur an Sex denkt ... vielleicht entdeckt er dann endlich, was er an mir hat."  
  
Skeptisch betrachtete Theodore seine kleinere Freundin, doch er sagte nichts darauf. Er schätzte Draco als sehr guten Freund, doch er wusste besser als alle anderen, dass er zu Frauen alles andere als gut war. Es stimmte, was Pansy sagte: Wenn eine Frau sich auf Draco einließ, verlor er jeglichen Respekt vor ihr. Bei einem Mädchen, an deren Namen sich Theodore nicht einmal mehr erinnern konnte, ging das soweit, dass er sie wie einen Hund trainiert hatte. Die Schülerin aus Hufflepuff hatte am Ende auf jedes Handzeichen von ihm reagiert, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, wenn er schnipste, hielt Abstand von ihm, wenn er den Zeigefinger hob, massierte ihm den Rücken, wenn er mit dem Daumen darauf deutete ... es war einfach lächerlich gewesen. Als Austausch dafür war sie das erste und bisher einzige Mädchen gewesen, mit dem er länger als zwei Monate am Stück regelmäßig geschlafen hatte. Theo konnte verstehen, dass Pansy sich nicht auf dieses Niveau herablassen wollte. Er selbst hätte eine Frau niemals so behandelt, insbesondere nicht Pansy.  
  
Insgeheim hatte er sich schon oft gefragt, ob Pansy wirklich so wichtig für Draco war, wie sie es empfand. Sicher, er ließ sie bei seinen Männerabenden dabei sein, behandelte sie genauso, wie er Blaise oder ihn selbst behandelte, aber dennoch. Es schien Theodore, als wisse Draco genau, dass Pansy ihn eben nicht als Kumpel sah, als spiele er mit ihren Gefühlen, um sie zu ärgern und absichtlich zu verletzen. Und das wiederum machte ihn wütend. So sehr er Draco als Freund auch schätzte, die Art, wie er mit Pansy umging, missfiel ihm sehr.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Pansy war er sich sicher, dass es nicht eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Draco zur Vernunft kam und sie lieben lernte, sondern genau andersherum, es war ein wann und kein ob, bis Pansy ihm doch nachgab.  
  


* * *

  
  
Nachdenklich stand Pansy an die kühle Wand des Kerkers gelehnt. Es war dunkel hier, nur eine Fackel erhellte den Gang, und um diese späte Zeit waren auch in der Ferne keine Schülerstimmen mehr zu hören. Nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war die Tür zu einer Mädchentoilette, von der aus man durch ein kleines Fenster einen Blick in den See werfen konnte. Sie hatte diese Toilette schon in ihrem ersten Schuljahr durch Zufall entdeckt und wusste inzwischen, dass der Gang, der zu ihr führte, kaum genutzt wurde. Seitdem nutzte sie mal den Gang, mal die Toilette mit dem kleinen Fenster selbst, um in Ruhe und abseits vom Trubel ihrer Mitschüler nachzudenken.  
  
Entsprechend schockiert war sie, als plötzlich eine Stimme nah bei ihr ertönte: "Pansy?"  
  
Mit großen Augen schaute sie Draco Malfoy an. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, dass ausgerechnet er hier unten auftauchen würde, zumal er der letzte war, den sie gerade sehen wollte. Bemüht, ihr unbekümmertes Gesicht zu wahren, hob sie fragend eine Augenbraue: "Musst du auf Klo?"  
  
Der verwirrte Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet ihr, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, dass in diesem Gang außer der Toilette nichts weiter zu finden war. Amüsiert deutete sie mit einem Daumen über ihre Schulter zu der Tür.  
  
"Oh. Achso. Nein", kam es von Draco und irgendetwas in seiner Stimme ließ Pansy aufhorchen. Er klang anders als sonst, ernster. Mit klopfendem Herzen schaute sie ihn an, wartete, dass er sagen würde, was er hier wollte.  
  
"Ich habe eigentlich dich gesucht. Ich dulde nicht länger, dass du mich abweist. Ich will dich. Warum kannst du das nicht akzeptieren?", fragte er leise, die Stimme beinahe zittrig. Hitze schoss wie eine Welle durch Pansys Körper - also hatte sie Recht gehabt, es war tatsächlich nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis er zu ihr kam. Sie hatte in der letzten Woche bewusst Abstand gehalten, wie sie es immer tat, nachdem sie ihn abgewiesen hatte. Und endlich schien er begriffen zu haben.  
  
Eine warme Hand legte sich zärtlich auf ihre Wange und zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten, wehrte sich Pansy nicht, sondern ließ sich glücklich in einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss ziehen. Überwältigt von ihren lange aufgestauten Gefühlen und dem Verlangen nach diesem jungen Mann gab sie sich ihm vollkommen hin. Sie merkte kaum, wie er sie durch die Tür in den Vorraum der Toilette zog, wie er anfing, sie auszuziehen, während er ihren Hals küsste. Erst, als sie die harte Wand an ihrem Rücken und seine Hand unter ihrem Rock registrierte, kehrte sie aus ihrer Extase zurück.  
  
"Warte, Draco, nicht so schnell. Ich will nicht ..."  
  
Doch ihr Protest wurde sofort von einem hungrigen Kuss unterbrochen. Atemlos flüsterte Draco schließlich: "Wie lange willst du noch mit mir spielen? Wie oft willst du mich noch abweisen?"  
  
Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr gemeinsames erstes Mal so unromantisch in einer kalten Toilette tief im Kerker passierte, doch sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, Draco von sich zu stoßen. Zu glücklich war sie über die plötzliche Einsicht ihres langjährigen Freundes, als dass sie wegen so etwas riskieren wollte, ihn erneut zu verletzen oder gar für immer zu vertreiben. Mit einem Seufzen legte sie beide Arme um seinen Hals, schwang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und ließ sich von ihm mitreißen auf der Woge, die ihre gemeinsame Erregung ausgelöst hatte.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Es versetzte Theodore einen Stich ins Herz, als er das kleine Häufchen Elend am Boden der Toilette sah. Er bereute, dass er Draco erzählt hatte, dass Pansy abends häufig in einen entfernteren Gang in den Kerkern verschwand. Zunächst hatte er gedacht, dass Draco sie einfach nur suchen und zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückholen wollte, weil es schon spät war und sie riskierte, von einem Lehrer erwischt zu werden. Doch als Draco eine Stunde später alleine zurückkehrte, ein triumphierender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, wurde ihm plötzlich schlecht. Ohne weiter abzuwarten ließ er sich von seinem besten Freund den Weg zu Pansys heimlichen Rückzugsort beschreiben und war losgeeilt.  
  
"Pansy", flüsterte er leise, nachdem er neben ihr auf die Knie gesunken war. Ein lautes Schluchzen war die einzige Reaktion, die er erhielt. Mitfühlend zog er das schwarzhaarige Mädchen in seine Arme und ließ zu, dass sie ihren Schmerz an seiner Brust ausheulte.  
  
"Es hat sich gelohnt, dir nachzustellen, hat er gesagt!", weinte Pansy verzweifelt, "Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du dich für mich aufhebst, hätte ich mir schon früher so viel Mühe gegeben! Einfach so, ganz gelassen, hat er das gesagt! Gleich, nachdem wir fertig waren. Und dann ist er gegangen. Einfach so! Ich hab ihn gefragt, ob das ihm irgendwas bedeutet hat, aber er hat nur gelacht. Ich sei doch diejenige, die am besten wissen müsse, dass er sich nichts aus Frauen macht, mit denen er Sex hatte. Gott ... warum ... warum habe ich nachgegeben?"  
  
"Alles ist gut, Pansy. Du hast keine Schuld. Draco ist einfach nur ein Arschloch, der das Blaue vom Himmel lügen würde, um eine Frau ins Bett zu bekommen!", zischte Theodore mit mühsam unterdrückter Wut.  
  
"Nein! Das stimmt nicht mal!", schluchzte Pansy, "Er hat überhaupt nicht gelogen. Er hat einfach nur gesagt, dass er mit mir schlafen will ... nicht mehr. Ich habe das überinterpretiert. Er war ehrlich, so ehrlich, wie er immer ist. Ich wollte so sehr, dass er es ernst mit mir meint, dass ich sein einfaches "Ich will dich" falsch verstanden habe. Dumm, einfach nur dumm."  
  
Seufzend schloss Theodore seine Arme fester um die zerbrechliche Frau. Er war vermutlich tatsächlich unfair Draco gegenüber, denn soweit er wusste, hatte er in der Vergangenheit keinem Mädchen etwas vorgemacht. Jede, die sich auf ihn einließ, wusste, dass er noch nie zuvor ernsthaftes Interesse an einer Frau gezeigt hatte, auch wenn sie alle vermutlich hofften, dass es bei ihnen anders war.  
  
"Ich bin nicht dumm, Theo!", flüsterte Pansy schließlich, nachdem ihre Tränen versiegt waren, "Ich bin nicht dumm. Ich will Draco nicht einfach nur, weil er gut aussieht und dem Traum eines jeden Mädels entspricht, das auf böse Jungs steht. Ich kenne ihn besser, als all diese dummen Hühner, ich weiß genug über ihn, um sagen zu können, dass ich wirklich ihn will, alles von ihm, trotz seiner Macken. Warum bedeutet ihm das nichts?"  
  
Lange dachte Theodore über diese Frage nach, während er mit Pansy in seinen Armen am Boden der dunklen Toilette saß. Wenn er an Dracos Stelle wäre, hätte er sich gefreut über eine Frau, die so aufrichtiges Interesse zeigte. Vielleicht glaubte Draco ihr einfach nicht, dass sie anders war?  
  
"Vielleicht sieht er das nicht", meinte er schließlich, "vielleicht denkt er, du wärst auch einfach nur ein Mädchen ohne viel im Kopf."  
  
"Aber wir kennen uns doch so gut. Er weiß doch, dass ich nicht das typische Mädchen bin. Ich mache mich hübsch und reagiere manchmal zickig, aber ich kann auch ein echt guter Kumpel sein. Das weiß er!"  
  
"Ja, aber ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen, deine schulischen Leistungen sind eher unterirdisch", gab Theodore vorsichtig zurück. Erstarrt setzt Pansy sich auf: "Schule? Du denkst, DAS ist ihm wichtig?"  
  
"Natürlich", sagte Theo fest, "sonst hätte er nicht Alte Runen und Arithmantik belegt. Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass er in allen Fächern gute Leistungen abliefert? Denkst du, das fällt ihm so zu? Ich sehe ihn regelmäßig abends in unserem Schlafsaal über den Büchern brüten. Er gibt es zwar nicht zu und verbietet uns, das zu erzählen, aber er lernt viel und nimmt das sehr ernst."  
  
"Das wusste ich nicht", flüsterte Pansy schockiert, "und eben sage ich noch, dass ich ihn so gut kenne. Aber warum? Er hat das doch gar nicht nötig, sein Vater hat genug Einfluss und Geld, um ihm einen guten Job zu verschaffen."  
  
"Vielleicht gerade deswegen", entgegnete Theodore, "vielleicht hat er keine Lust, immer im Schatten zu stehen und alles nur zu bekommen, weil sein Vater Geld hat. Erinnerst du dich, wie er im zweiten Schuljahr in die Quidditch-Mannschaft kam? Sein Vater hat neue Besen besorgt, deswegen wurde er Sucher. Die Granger hat irgendwas zu ihm gesagt, von wegen, immerhin seien im Gryffindor-Team alle wegen ihres Könnens drin und müssten sich nicht einkaufen. Das hat ihm mehr zugesetzt, als du dir vorstellen kannst."  
  
"Ja", kommentierte Pansy, "daran erinnere ich mich. Er war unausstehlich die nächsten Tage danach. Aber dass er sich die Worte einer Gryffindor, und dann auch noch der Granger, so zu Herzen nimmt ..."  
  
"Tja, sie hat eben einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Seitdem lernt er wie kein anderer für die Schule."  
  
"Und ich tu gar nichts", sagte Pansy langsam, "verstehe. Ich bin nur eines der vielen Mädchen, die auf Spaß aus sind und in den Tag hinein leben, ohne Sorgen um die Zukunft ... oder zumindest sieht er es so. Vielleicht hast du wirklich Recht. Wenn ich zeige, dass ich die Schule genauso ernst nehme wie er, dann nimmt er mich vielleicht ernst. Aber, mal ganz ehrlich, Theo. Selbst wenn ich jetzt anfange, Hausaufgaben zu machen und zu lernen ... ich kapier das alles doch sowieso nicht. Vor allem Arithmantik und Alte Runen!"  
  
"Warum hast du das auch belegt? Deine Noten waren grottig letztes Jahr!"  
  
"Weil Draco es belegt hat."  
  
Ein gequältes Grinsen erschien auf Theodores Gesicht und er beschloss, dass es Zeit war, in die Wärme des Gemeinschaftsraumes zurückzukehren. Mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf und hielt dann Pansy die Hand hin, um auch ihr aufzuhelfen. Schweigend wanderten sie durch die Gänge, als Theodore plötzlich einen Einfall hatte: "Warum nimmst du nicht Nachhilfe?"  
  
"Nachhilfe? Bei wem? Dir etwa?"  
  
"Nein, ich belege Arithmantik nicht. Aber ich wüsste da jemanden, der beides belegt und in beidem besser ist als Draco!", sagte er mit einem breiten Grinsen. Die Idee, die ihm so spontan gekommen war, gefiel ihm immer besser und besser, vor allem deswegen, weil es in jeder Hinsicht auch als Streich gegen Draco funktionierte.  
  
"Echt? Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand aus unserem Haus so wahnsinnig ist ..."  
  
"Kein Slytherin", erwiderte Theo schmunzelnd, "eine Gryffindor. Eine sehr spezielle Gryffindor, die bei Draco extrem beliebt ist."  
  
"Eine bei Draco beliebte Gryffindor ... meinst du etwa Granger?", fragte Pansy schockiert, während sie vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum stehen blieb. Das unschuldige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers bestätigte sie in ihrem Verdacht. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf: "Wie zur Hölle bist du auf diese Schnapsidee gekommen?"  
  
"Mehrere Gründe. Erstens ist sie bekannt dafür, gerne anderen Mitschülern zu helfen. Außerdem ist sie die beste in beiden Klassen. Und drittens ... drittens wird Draco als aller letztes vermuten, dass du ausgerechnet bei ihr Nachhilfe nimmst."  
  
"Aber meinst du nicht, dass er mich hassen wird, wenn er es herausfindet? Ich meine, sie ist ja quasi der Feind..."  
  
"Ach was", beschwichtigte Theo, "ganz im Gegenteil. Sollte er es herausfinden, zeigt es ihm, dass du es so ernst mit der Schule meinst, dass du sogar soweit gehst, dir Hilfe bei ihr zu holen. Und ich wette, es wird ihn ziemlich wurmen, dass du ausgerechnet durch Granger plötzlich gute Noten hast - und vielleicht sogar besser wirst als er!"  
  
Pansy war trotzdem noch nicht überzeugt. Mit gesenktem Blick und unsicherer Stimme entgegnete sie: "Vertreibe ich ihn nicht damit? Ich tue etwas, was, wie du sagst, ihn stören wird."  
  
"Genau darum geht es doch", sagte Theodore erheitert, "statt wie die vielen anderen Mädels alles daran zu setzen, ihm zu gefallen, zeigst du ihm, dass du eigenständig bist und nicht immer danach gierst, sein Wohlwollen zu erringen. Dadurch wirst du interessant."  
  
"Na gut", meinte sie schließlich, "nehmen wir mal an, ich lasse mich darauf ein. Wie soll es mir gelingen, Granger einzuspannen? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie das freiwillig mitmacht."  
  
"Granger ist stolz. Sei freundlich und ehrlich zu ihr. Sag ihr die Wahrheit, warum du Nachhilfe willst. Und sag ihr, dass sie die einzige ist, der du zutraust, aus dir eine gute Schülerin zu machen. Das wird ihren Ehrgeiz anregen. Und im Zweifel bezahlst du sie halt ganz normal. Zur Not rede ich vorher mal mit ihr, wir reden manchmal in Alte Runen miteinander, mir zumindest bringt sie keinen Hass entgegen."  
  
Nach diesen Worten gab Pansy sich endgültig geschlagen. Was hatte sie auch zu verlieren? Im Moment war sie so tief in Dracos Wertschätzung gesunken, viel schlimmer konnte es ohnehin nicht mehr werden. Sie verabredete mit Theo, dass sie am nächsten Tag nach dem Mittagessen gemeinsam mit Granger reden würden, alles weitere würde sie dann sehen. Für heute sehnte sie sich erstmal nach einem warmen Bett und viel Schlaf.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Ihr wollt was?"  
  
Hermine starrte ungläubig auf die beiden Slytherin-Schüler vor ihr. Eigentlich hatte sie sich auf eine entspannte Mittagspause in der Bibliothek gefreut, doch kaum hatte sie an ihrem Lieblingstisch Platz genommen, waren Pansy Parkinson und Theodore Nott aufgetaucht. Dass Theodore manchmal freiwillig mit ihr redete, wunderte sie nicht weiter, immerhin verstanden sie sich in Alte Runen ganz gut. Aber dass Parkinson, die beste Freundin von Draco Malfoy und nicht gerade bekannt für ihr Interesse an Schule, sich zu ihr setzte, verwirrte sie doch sehr. Und dieses merkwürdige Anliegen, Nachhilfe in Arithmantik und Alte Runen zu bekommen, machte sie sehr misstrauisch.  
  
"Warum? Du hast dich doch vorher nie für die Schule interessiert. Und warum ausgerechnet bei mir? Theodore belegt doch auch Alte Runen und Zabini sitzt in Arithmantik. Warum macht ihr das nicht unter euch aus?"  
  
Ein kurzer Blickwechsel fand zwischen den beiden Schülern statt, der Hermine nur noch misstrauischer werden ließ, doch die Erklärung, die Pansy schließlich lieferte, überraschte sie und brachte sie ins Grübeln. Dass die schwarzhaarige Slytherin auf Malfoy stand, war ein offenes Geheimnis. Dass er wiederum Frauen gering schätzte, ebenso. Der Ansatz, ihn durch gute Noten zu beeindrucken, wäre Hermine selbst zwar nie in den Sinn gekommen, es erschien jedoch bei näherem Hinsehen gar nicht so unlogisch. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, ohne sich selbst zu sehr loben zu wollen, war sie sich auch sicher, dass bei allem Können weder Theodore noch Zabini in der Lage gewesen wären, aus einem hoffnungslosen Fall wie Parkinson irgendetwas zu machen. Mehr und mehr fand Hermine Gefallen an der Idee. Und neben der Hilfe, die sie für das verliebte Mädchen darstellen würde, lockte Hermine auch die Aussicht, Malfoy mal dumm dastehen zu lassen. Das Wissen, dass es ihr Verdienst sein würde, durch den er ob der plötzlichen guten Noten von Parkinson wie ein Trottel aussehen würde, ließ Hermine sich bereits jetzt diebisch freuen.  
  
"Nehmen wir mal an, ich sage zu. Was habe ich davon?", fragte sie schließlich, "Immerhin investiere ich Zeit und ganz ehrlich, eigentlich habe ich die nicht. Ich muss selbst sehen, dass ich mit dem ganzen Stoff zurecht komme."  
  
"Pansy würde dir natürlich die übliche Nachhilfegebühr bezahlen", erwiderte Theodore, "und du solltest eigentlich selbst am besten wissen, dass man durch erklären selbst auch viel lernt. Es könnte dir also selbst auch helfen."  
  
Bei dem Satz kam Hermine spontan eine Idee: "Das reicht mir nicht."  
  
Sie konnte sehen, dass sich das Gesicht von Parkinson zu einer genervten Maske verzog, doch Theodore - auf dessen Konto diese Idee offensichtlich ging - gab nicht so schnell auf: "Wie können wir dich umstimmen?"  
  
Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um dem breiten Grinsen, das sich auf ihr Gesicht stehlen wollte, keinen Raum zu geben. Mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln antwortete sie: "Ich möchte Lernpartner für Arithmantik und Alte Runen. Dich, Theodore, für Alte Runen, und Zabini für Arithmantik."  
  
Nun konnte auch Theo ein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, was Hermine ihm nicht verübelte. Sie hatte in der Vergangenheit bereits einmal bei Zabini nachgefragt, ob er mit ihr lernen wollte - immerhin war er nach ihr der beste in Arithmantik - und hatte eine harsche Abfuhr erhalten. Es war fraglich, ob Theo seinen Freund dazu würde überreden können, doch sie wollte es auf den Versuch zumindest einmal ankommen lassen. Wenn Zabini ablehnte, konnte sie ja dann immer noch der Nachhilfe ohne Bedingungen zustimmen.  
  
"Fein", sagte Theodore schließlich, "ich spreche mal mit Blaise. Von meiner Seite aus ist das kein Problem, aber du weißt ja, dass Blaise nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee ist."  
  
Mit einem Nicken erhoben sich die beiden und Hermine konnte sehen, wie Pansy, kaum dass sie außer Hörreichweite waren, anfing, aufgeregt auf Theodore einzureden. Nun konnte sie sich ein Lächeln doch nicht mehr verkneifen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet diese Gruppe von Slytherin-Schülern plötzlich beschlossen, sie, Hermine Granger, in ihre Pläne einzubauen? Auch, wenn es sie wertvolle Zeit zum Lernen kosten würde, um nichts in der Welt wollte sie verpassen, wie sich die verzweifelte Jagd von Parkinson auf Malfoy weiter entwickeln würde.  
  
Entgegen ihrer Erwartungen würde ihr fünftes Schuljahr ja vielleicht doch noch unterhaltsam werden.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ich soll was?"  
  
Blaise Zabini starrte seinen Freund an, als habe er gerade den Blutigen Baron gesehen. Er konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen - Theodore Nott verlangte wirklich von ihm, mit Hermine Granger zusammen Hausaufgaben zu machen?  
  
"Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!", fuhr er wütend fort, "Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich es keine fünf Minuten mit dieser Besserwisserin aushalte!"  
  
Ein feines Lächeln zupfte an Theodores Mundwinkeln: "Ist der Grund für deine Ablehnung nicht viel mehr Neid?"  
  
"Neid?!", entfuhr es Blaise verblüfft. Es war ihm schleierhaft, wie Theo auf diese Idee kommen konnte, immerhin hatte er wirklich keinen Grund, neidisch auf Granger zu sein. Sicher, sie war in Arithmantik immer besser als er, egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, aber das war nicht genug, um ihn neidisch werden zu lassen. Das ganze Gespräch war ihm zu blöd. Nach Theodores geheimnisvollen Andeutungen war er gespannt mit ihm zu ihrem geheimen kleinen Fleckchen am See gegangen, doch jetzt fühlte er sich nur noch veralbert. Was dachte Theo sich nur?  
  
"Okay, schön, offensichtlich komme ich auf diese Art nicht weiter", seufzte Theodore schließlich resigniert, "dann eben anders. Du sagst doch immer, das Leben hier in Hogwarts wäre zu langweilig, richtig?"  
  
"Richtig", stimmte Blaise ihm zu, blieb aber misstrauisch.  
  
"Es könnte sich etwas Spannendes entwickeln, aber nur, wenn du mit Granger zusammen Hausaufgaben machst."  
  
Ungeduldig schüttelte Blaise den Kopf: "Ich verstehe kein Wort. Kannst du mir nicht einfach zusammenhängend erklären, was dieser ganze Irrsinn soll?"  
  
"Du musst ja einfach nur mal zuhören und die Klappe halten, mein Freund, dann würde ich das. Also. Wie du weißt, ist unsere gute Pansy hoffnungslos in Draco verliebt. Um seine Gunst zu gewinnen, möchte sie ihr Dummchen-Image ablegen und eine gute Schülerin sein, die nicht nur fürs Bett, sondern auch für anspruchsvolle Gespräche geeignet ist. Dazu braucht sie die Hilfe von Hermine Granger, die vermutlich als einzige in der Lage ist, ihre Bildung auf Vordermann zu bringen. Granger macht mit, aber nur, wenn wir zwei zusammen mit ihr für Alte Runen und Arithmantik lernen."  
  
Überrascht ließ Blaise sich neben Theodore auf den umgekippten Baumstamm sinken - dass so viel hinter Theos Anfrage stecken könnte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte ihn das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel seines besten Freundes mit Pansy schon immer amüsiert, auch wenn jeder wusste, dass Pansy sich vergeblich Hoffnungen machte. Die neue Richtung, die ihr Plan nun eingeschlagen hatte, klang jedoch vielversprechender als all ihre Versuche zuvor, und wenn Blaise ehrlich zu sich war, war er schon neugierig, wie sich das Ganze entfalten würde. Ausgerechnet Hermine Granger da mit reinzuziehen, war natürlich riskant, gleichzeitig versprach es aber noch mehr Abwechslung. Vielleicht lohnte es sich ja doch, ein wenig Zeit mit der nervigen Granger zu verbringen, wenn er dafür diesem ausgefeilten Streich gegen Draco - denn mehr war es in seinen Augen nicht, er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass auch eine plötzlich intelligente Pansy kein Interesse in seinem besten Freund wecken konnte - beiwohnen könnte. Und eventuell profitierte er ja auch von gemeinsamen Lernstunden mit dem wandelnden Lexikon.  
  
"Ich kann dir an der Nasenspitze ansehen, dass du mitmachen willst, Blaise!", unterbrach da Theodores Stimme seine Gedanken, "Also hör auf, dich zu zieren, und schlag ein."  
  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen ergriff Blaise die ausgestreckte Hand seines Freundes und klopfte ihm mit der anderen mehrmals kräftig auf den Rücken. Die Hintergedanken, die ihm plötzlich gekommen waren, würde er vorerst für sich behalten - er würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, das ganze Szenario noch ein wenig mehr anzuheizen.  


* * *

  
"Seit wann korrigierst du Aufsätze von anderen Schülern als uns?"  
  
Der anklagende Tonfall in Rons Stimme war für Hermine nicht zu überhören. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich bisher fast ausschließlich um die Hausaufgaben ihrer beiden besten Freunde gekümmert, was aber nicht an ihr lag, sondern eher an allen anderen Mitschülern, die sie ganz einfach nicht um Hilfe baten. Sie jetzt über Pansys Aufsätzen, die sie dieses Jahr in Arithmantik und Alte Runen geschrieben hatte, sitzen zu sehen, empfand er offensichtlich als eine merkwürdige Form von Verrat.  
  
"Von wem ist denn das?", bohrte er weiter nach und schnappte sich, ehe Hermine reagieren konnte, eines der Pergamentblätter: "Pansy Parkinson? Hermine, wie bist du denn daran gekommen?"  
  
"Sie hat sie mir geben. MIR! Also gib das wieder her, es gehört sich nicht, in anderer Leute Sachen rumzuschnüffeln!", herrschte Hermine ihren besten Freund zornig an. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum kaum ungestört die Stärken und Schwächen von Pansys Aufsätzen würde analysieren können, aber auch in der Bibliothek wäre sie wohl kaum ungestört geblieben.  
  
"Wieso das denn?", schaltete sich nun auch Harry ein, der kurz zuvor die Treppe hinunter gekommen war. Seufzend legte Hermine die Papiere ab, riss Ron das Pergament, das er geklaut hatte, aus der Hand, und breitete die zuvor sorgsam überlegte Lüge vor ihren beiden besten Freunden aus: "Ich gebe Parkinson Nachhilfe. Im Gegenzug haben sich Nott und Zabini bereit erklärt, mit mir Alte Runen und Arithmantik zu lernen."  
  
Wenn man es genau nahm, war das nicht einmal eine Lüge. Sie ließ nur den eigentlichen Anlass für den Deal aus, da sie bezweifelte, dass es Pansy gefallen würde, wenn ihre zwei Freunde von ihrem Vorhaben erfuhren - zumal Hermine Ron nicht zutraute, dass er das als Geheimnis würde behalten können.  
  
"Du lässt dich mit Slytherins ein, nur um zu lernen?", erwiderte Harry überrascht, "Gibt es da nicht bei uns ein paar geeignete Kandidaten? Oder zumindest in Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Sicher", gab Hermine ungerührt zurück, "aber Fakt ist nun mal, dass Zabini in Arithmantik und Nott in Alte Runen nach mir die besten sind. Und zwar mit Abstand. Ich halte normalerweise nicht viel von Lerngruppen, aber die beiden Fächer sind anspruchsvoll - und wenn ich schon mit anderen zusammen lernen muss, dann will ich welche, die wenigstens halbwegs auf meinem Niveau sind."  
  
"Manchmal kannst du echt eingebildet sein", murmelte Ron, doch offensichtlich gaben sich beide mit ihrer Erklärung zufrieden. Zufrieden widmete sich Hermine erneut den Pergamentseiten, die Pansy ihr am Vortag überreicht hatte. Sie hatten sich für Sonntag Abend zu einer ersten Runde verabredet und bis dahin wollte Hermine so viel wie möglich über den Wissensstand ihrer zukünftigen Schülerin herausfinden.  
  
Nicht, dass der erste Blick auf ihre Aufsätze nicht schon genug verraten hätte. Pansy Parkinson war offensichtlich faul und absolut desinteressiert, anders konnte Hermine sich nicht erklären, dass sie Fehler machte, welche schon das einfachste Basis-Buch hätte ausräumen können. Entsprechend fanden sich unter all ihren Alte-Runen-Hausaufgaben auch einfach nur schlechte Noten, ohne Anmerkungen oder Korrekturen am Rand. Dass Professor Vektor die Arithmantik-Aufsätze tatsächlich noch korrigiert und an einigen Stellen empfehlenswerte Nachschlagewerke notiert hatte, nötige Hermine einiges an Bewunderung ab - denn auch hier war offensichtlich, dass die Verfasserin der Zeilen sich keine Mühe gegeben hatte.  
  
Andererseits bedeutete das, dass Hermine nicht feststellen konnte, ob Pansy die Zusammenhänge wirklich nicht verstand, oder ob ihr schlecht das Grundwissen fehlte, um die inzwischen komplexer werdende Materie zu verarbeiten. Unter Umständen würde sie nach ihren ersten Nachhilfestunden selbst erstaunt sein, wie gut sie eigentlich sein könnte. Zuversichtlich begann Hermine, eine Liste an Büchern für beide Fächer anzufertigen, welche sie selbst in ihrem dritten Jahr als Ergänzung zum Lehrbuch genutzt hatte. Sie würde einfach ganz von vorne beginnen, denn so bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Pansy einige schnelle Erfolgserlebnisse haben würde und dann von sich aus Motivation zeigte, mehr zu lernen. Motivation und Interesse waren die beiden wichtigsten Elemente, wenn man schwere Materie verstehen wollte, dessen war Hermine sich sicher. Immerhin hatte sie noch alles verstanden, wenn sie nur genug Zeit damit verbracht hatte. Es gab nichts, was man nicht verstehen konnte, wenn man nur genug Willen zeigte, das war ihr festes Motto und sie würde es Pansy - und damit sich selbst - in den kommenden Wochen beweisen.

* * *

  
Vollkommen erschlagen saß Pansy an dem kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek. Sie war erst fünf Minuten hier, doch bereits jetzt wurde sie müde vom Anblick all der Bücher, die Hermine unermüdlich aus den Regalen sammelte und vor ihr aufbaute. Die beiden Stapel ragten jetzt schon über ihren Kopf auf.  
  
"Erwartest du ernsthaft, dass ich all das hier lese, Granger? Da bin ich ja in einem Jahr noch beschäftigt!", schmollte sie, während sie eingehend ihre Fingernägel betrachtete. Sonntag abends gönnte sie sich eigentlich immer zusammen mit Tracy und Millicent eine ausgiebige Maniküre-Sitzung, auf die sie nun verzichten musste, um zu lernen. Hoffentlich würden ihre Hände das aushalten.  
  
"Niemand hat gesagt, dass du alle Bücher von A bis Z lesen sollst", erwiderte Hermine ungerührt, "das ist ein Anfängerfehler, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass die meisten Schüler absolut ineffektiv lernen. Ich werde dir für jedes Buch eine Liste von Kapiteln oder auch nur Abschnitten machen, die relevant sind, mehr musst du nicht lesen. Wir treffen uns ab jetzt jeden Sonntag hier. Du wirst die von mir bestimmten Kapitel lesen und so vorbereiten, dass du in der Woche drauf Fragen dazu beantworten kannst. Was du nicht verstehst, notierst du dir, das besprechen wir dann gemeinsam. Außerdem treffen wir uns dienstags für Arithmantik und donnerstags für Alte Runen, um gemeinsam den Unterrichtsstoff zu wiederholen und die Hausaufgaben zu machen."  
  
"Drei Mal die Woche? Denkst du, ich habe nichts besseres zu tun?", jammerte Pansy unglücklich, "Ehrlich, wieso kannst du mir nicht einfach meine Hausaufgaben machen, das ginge viel schneller."  
  
"Ja, ginge es", kommentierte Hermine genervt, "aber wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, willst du nicht einfach nur gute Noten, sondern das alles verstehen, um mit Malfoy mitreden zu können. Dazu musst du lernen! Es ist im Endeffekt deine Entscheidung, aber so wie ich das sehe, wirst du um harte Arbeit nicht herum kommen, wenn du wirklich bei dem blonden Schönling landen willst."  
  
"Red nicht so herablassend über ihn! Du kennst ihn gar nicht!", fuhr Pansy die Gryffindor-Schülerin vor sich an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und entgegnete: "Mir ist es wirklich vollkommen egal. Deine Entscheidung - willst du lernen oder nicht?"  
  
Lange starrte Pansy Hermine zornig an, doch schließlich senkte sie den Blick und nickte kleinlaut. Sie würde in Zukunft wohl noch öfter ihren Stolz schlucken müssen, wenn sie mit dieser eingebildeten Streberin zusammen arbeiten wollte, aber wenn es sich am Ende auszahlte, war der Preis es definitiv wert.  
  
"Dann wäre das wohl geklärt", meinte Hermine triumphierend, während sie in dem einen Stapel Bücher wühlte, bis sie schließlich ein Pansy entfernt bekannt aussehendes Buch herauszog: "Hier, das ist "Numerologie und Grammatica", das war unser erstes Lehrbuch. Da ich vermute, dass du schon im dritten Jahr nicht viel aufgepasst hast, habe ich dir die wichtigsten Grundlagentexte markiert. Du kannst die in der verbleibenden Zeit jetzt lesen, während ich dir für alle übrigen Bücher die Leseempfehlungen zusammen stelle. Wir hatten eine Stunde verabredet, die Hälfte ist noch übrig, wenn du dich beeilst, schaffst du alles, was ich aus dem Buch vorgesehen habe."  
  
Stöhnend griff Pansy nach dem Buch, schlug das Inhaltsverzeichnis auf und starrte auf den Zettel, auf dem Hermine verschiedene Seitenzahlen aufgeschrieben hatte. Es waren tatsächlich nur einige wenige Seiten, wie sie erfreut feststellte, so dass Pansy mit so etwas wie Motivation das erste Kapitel aufschlug. Während sie dem Kratzen von Hermines Feder auf dem Pergament lauschte, bemerkte die schwarzhaarige Slytherin überrascht, dass sie die Texte tatsächlich verstand. Vieles kam ihr entfernt bekannt vor, aber auch das, was ihr neu war, wurde so gut erklärt, dass sie es ohne Nachfrage verstehen konnte. Vielleicht würde die Nachhilfe ja doch nicht so furchtbar werden. Vielleicht war sie gar nicht so dumm, wie sie immer dachte, sondern musste einfach nur so viel lesen wie die Granger, um genauso gute Noten zu produzieren. Lächelnd blätterte sie Seite um Seite um, bis sie schließlich tatsächlich alles aus dem Buch gelesen hatte.  
  
"Gut, du bist fertig. Wir haben fünf Minuten überzogen, aber das ist kein Problem. Ich habe hier dein Lesepensum für nächste Woche", sagte Hermine, während sie eine Seite Pergament über den Tisch schob. Interessiert blickte Pansy darauf - und erstarrte: "Das sind doch mindestens 100 Seiten! Wie stellst du dir das vor?"  
  
"Schau halt genau hin", antwortete Hermine in einem Tonfall, der Pansy schon wieder aufregte, "ich habe die Lektüre in kleine Happen von 20 bis 25 Seiten eingeteilt. Wenn du jeden Tag einen der genannten Abschnitte liest, schaffst du das locker bis Samstag Abend. Eine Stunde lernen am Tag sollte selbst für dich nicht zu viel sein."  
  
Gerade wollte Pansy zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzen - die Art, wie Hermine mit ihr redete, passte ihr ganz und gar nicht - da wurden beide von einer dunklen Stimme überrascht: "Na, ihr zwei Hübschen! Wie geht das Projekt voran?"  
  
"Blaise", rief Pansy erfreut aus und sprang vom Stuhl, um ihn zu umarmen. Es war eine Wohltat, den dunkelhäutigen Jungen zu sehen, nachdem sie eine Stunde lang mit der langweiligen Streberin hatte verbringen müssen.  
  
"Oha, dein Freudenausbruch verheißt nichts Gutes!", meinte Blaise grinsend, während er eine Hand um ihre Taille legte und ihr ein kleines Küsschen auf die Wange drückte, "Hat dich die arme Granger so sehr gequält?"  
  
"Du hast ja keine Vorstellung!"  
  
"Ja, ja, schön", schnappte Hermine, "genug damit. Das hier war eure Idee, also tu jetzt nicht so, als wäre ich der Grund allen Übels, Parkinson. Wir können es auch sein lassen!"  
  
"Aber wer wird denn da so zickig reagieren?", fragte Blaise lächelnd, während er Pansy losließ und zu Hermine herüberwanderte. Spielerisch ließ er eine Hand durch ihre Locken gleiten, beugte sich dann zu ihr hinunter und flüsterte: "Wir wissen alle, dass du die Klügste bist, es besteht keinen Anlass, so unausstehlich zu sein."  
  
Errötend sprang Hermine von ihrem Stuhl, stieß die Hand weg und brachte zur Sicherheit noch den Tisch zwischen sich und den Slytherin-Schüler: "Lass den Mist, Zabini. Du musst deine billige Anmache nicht an mich verschwenden, versuch es gar nicht erst."  
  
"Oh, das trifft mich! Mitten ins Herz!", rief Blaise mit gespielter Betrübnis aus und griff sich theatralisch an die Brust. Unwillkürlich musste Pansy kichern, wohingegen Hermines Blick noch finsterer wurde. Ungeduldig beobachtete sie, wie Pansy alle Bücher zusammen packte, ihr Schreibzeug nahm und dann in Richtung Ausgang verschwand. Ihr entgingen nicht die Blicke, die sie dabei mit Blaise austauschte, doch sie weigerte sich, das näher an sicher heran zu lassen. Als sie schließlich mit Blaise alleine war, raffte sie all ihr Selbstbewusstsein zusammen, setzte sich wieder hin und sagte betont professionell: "Also, wir wollen zusammen lernen. Hast du ein bestimmtes Lernschema?"  
  
"Nein, Frau Oberschlau, habe ich nicht", entgegnete Blaise ebenso kalt, während er sich auf dem Stuhl nieder ließ, auf dem zuvor Pansy gesessen hatte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zwang Hermine sich, auch diesen Kommentar zu ignorieren, um stattdessen ihre Idee davon, wie ihre kleine Lerngruppe laufen könnte, zu erklären. Innerlich stöhnte sie - das würden einige anstrengende Stunden werden, aber vielleicht zahlte es sich aus und sie konnte wirklich von Blaise Zabinis Intelligenz profitieren. Auch wenn er jetzt gerade so aus sah, als wolle er sie eher ermorden, statt mit ihr zu lernen.


	4. Chapter 4

Missmutig ließ Pansy sich in den Stuhl gegenüber von Hermine sinken. Sie war enttäuscht davon, wie die Arithmantik-Stunde verlaufen war. Nach der ersten Nachhilfestunde am Sonntag hatte sie gehofft, endlich nicht mehr so vollkommen überfordert im Unterricht zu sitzen, doch am Ende der Stunde waren ebenso viele Fragezeichen in ihrem Kopf zurückgeblieben wie sonst auch. Und das, obwohl sie sogar am Montagabend in einem Anfall von Eifer gleich zwei der geplanten Abschnitte gelesen hatte. Die Hausaufgaben, die Professor Vektor ihnen gegeben hatte, waren trotzdem nur Böhmische Dörfer für sie.  
  
"Ich kann dir ansehen, dass du nichts verstanden hast heute", eröffnete Hermine das Gespräch ohne Umwege. Wieder musste Pansy ihre Fäuste fest in ihren Schoß pressen, um nicht vor lauter Wut über die Überheblichkeit gewalttätig zu werden. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen nickte sie, woraufhin Hermine fortfuhr: "Das ist nicht schlimm. Du kannst nicht erwarten, innerhalb von wenigen Tagen den Stoff aus zwei Jahren nachzuarbeiten und zu verstehen. Du musst Geduld haben."  
  
Sah sie aus wie ein kleines Kind? Wieso sprach dieses Mädchen in einem Tonfall mit ihr, als habe sie es mit einer Fünfjährigen zu tun? Erneut holte Pansy tief Luft und nickte nur knapp: „Was schlägst du also vor? Wie soll ich die Hausaufgaben machen, wenn ich nichts verstehe?"  
  
„Ich erkläre dir, was wir gemacht haben, ganz einfach. Außerdem habe ich hier drei Bücher, die Antworten auf die Frage geben. Wenn du die entsprechenden Kapitel liest und in eigenen Worten wieder gibst, sollte das ausreichen."  
  
Pansy stöhnte innerlich. Noch mehr lesen, dabei hatte all das, was sie zuvor gelesen hatte, gar nichts gebracht. Gab es denn wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit außer Bücher lesen, um zu lernen? Frustriert widmete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit Hermines Ausführungen über den Unterricht. Sie würde es zumindest diese Woche probieren, nach den Methoden dieser Streberin zu lernen. Sollte sie wenigstens ein A für diesen Aufsatz bekommen, würde sie weiter machen.  
  
Die Zeit schlich nur so dahin, und gerade, als Pansy endgültig keine Lust mehr hatte, sagte Hermine: „Die Stunde ist um. Schreib deinen Aufsatz alleine zu Ende und bring ihn Donnerstag mit, ich korrigiere ihn dann schnell für dich."  
  
Wortlos nickte Pansy, während sie die drei Bücher, die Hermine für sie zusammen gesucht hatte, einpackte. Als sie sich gerade zum Gehen umdrehte, fügte diese noch hinzu: „Vergiss die anderen Lese-Aufgaben nicht!"  
  
Genervt marschierte sie davon, ohne Hermine noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Am Ausgang der Bibliothek traf sie auf Theodore, der offensichtlich gerade auf dem Weg zu seiner Stunde mit Hermine war.  
  
„Du siehst mörderisch aus. Alles in Ordnung?", begrüßte er sie besorgt. Die ganze Wut, die sich in ihr angestaut hatte, brach bei diesen Worten plötzlich los: „Nein! Gar nichts ist in Ordnung! Wie konntest du nur auf die Idee kommen, Granger zu fragen? Sie ist noch schlimmer als ich dachte! Wie sie mit mir redet! Als wäre ich unterbelichtet! Wie mit einem kleinen Kind! Ich mach das nicht mehr lange mit!"  
  
Ohne, dass Pansy sagen konnte, wo es plötzlich her kam, brach sie in Tränen aus: „Ich bin nicht so dumm! Sie hat kein Recht, so auf mich herab zu schauen! Sie nimmt mich gar nicht ernst!"  
  
Tröstend nahm er seine Freundin in den Arm. Er war enttäuscht von Hermine, dass sie die Situation ausnutzen würde, um Pansy zu demütigen. Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit ihr reden, denn dass Pansy noch mehr Tränen auf der Jagd nach Draco vergoss, würde er nicht zulassen. Liebevoll tätschelte er ihren Kopf, schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und verabschiedete sich mit den Worten: „Ich rede mit ihr!"  
  
Kurz schaute er seiner besten Freundin noch nach, dann begab er sich mit einem finsteren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht zu dem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek, an dem bereits Hermine Granger auf ihn wartete. Er schätzte die brünette Gryffindor wirklich sehr für ihren scharfen Verstand und oft genug hatte er mitbekommen, wie ihre beiden Freunde von ihrer selbstlosen Art profitierten. Es wunderte ihn, warum sie gegenüber Pansy plötzlich so arrogant reagiert.  
  
"Läuft ja nicht so gut mit Pansy, was?", begrüßte er sie direkt. Der überraschte Blick, den er dafür erntete, verwirrte ihn.  
  
"Wieso? Ich habe den Eindruck, dass wir gut vorankommen."  
  
"Interessant", gab Theodore zurück, "Pansy wirkt auf mich eher so, als wolle sie dich jeden Moment ermorden."  
  
"Bitte?", gab Hermine indigniert zurück, "Wie kommst du auf die Idee? Sie arbeitet fleißig und gehorsam mit, ist angenehm ruhig und aufmerksam, wenn man mal von ihren Jammerausbrüchen absieht. Warum sollte sie schlecht drauf sein?"  
  
"Sie fühlt sich von dir schlecht behandelt", erwiderte Theo, "sie sagt zwar nichts, weil sie höflich genug ist zu wissen, dass sie deine Hilfe braucht und es ihr deswegen nicht zusteht, sofort loszumeckern, aber innerlich kocht sie. Kann es sein, dass du auf sie herab schaust?"  
  
Gekränkt richtete Hermine sich in ihrem Stuhl auf und entgegnete kalt: "Natürlich tue ich das nicht. Ich gebe mir größte Mühe, ihren Wissensstand so schnell wie möglich auf ein ausreichendes Niveau zu bringen. Dazu muss sie eben viel lernen und sich anstrengen, wenn ihr das jetzt schon zu viel wird, weiß ich auch nicht."  
  
"Du verstehst nicht", seufzte Theodore, "es geht nicht um das Was, sondern um das Wie. Du gibst ihr das Gefühl, dass du dich für was Besseres hältst und sie für dumm. Das mag Pansy nicht."  
  
"Oh", machte Hermine überrascht. Ähnliches hatte sie schon oft genug von anderen, insbesondere von Ron gehört. Sie verstand nicht, wieso andere Menschen immer dachten, sie sei arrogant, obwohl sie sich nur bemühte, ihr Wissen mit ihnen zu teilen und ihnen klar zu machen, dass Lesen wirklich nicht schadete. Sie wusste ebenso, dass viele sie hinter ihrem Rücken eine Besserwisserin nannten, aber auch dagegen konnte sie wenig tun - schließlich wusste sie es ja wirklich meistens besser als der Rest. Sollte sie schweigen, damit ihre Mitschüler dumm starben?  
  
"Ich kann mir ungefähr denken, was dir gerade durch den Kopf geht", meinte Theodore amüsiert. Offensichtlich war sich Hermine Granger nicht bewusst, wie ihr belehrender Tonfall auf Mitschüler, die deutlich mehr Probleme mit der Schule hatten als sie, wirkte. Dass gerade er es war, der sie darauf stoßen musste, war beinahe komisch - wofür hatte sie schließlich ihre Freunde?  
  
"Fass das jetzt bitte nicht negativ auf, okay?", begann er schließlich, "Ich meine es nur gut. Du bist ziemlich belesen und steckst viel Arbeit in die Schule. Und du hast eine sehr gute Auffassungsgabe, weswegen dir Vieles leichter fällt. Beides kannst du von anderen nicht erwarten. Du hast manchmal einen Tonfall, der den Eindruck erweckt, es sei unnormal, nicht all das, was du weißt, auch zu wissen. Gerade Mitschüler, die nicht so gut sind wie du und nicht so viel wissen, kriegen da schnell den Eindruck, dass du angeben willst und sie für total dumm hältst. Das kommt nicht gut an. Genauso bei Pansy. Sie weiß, dass sie dir in der Schule unterlegen ist, aber es gefällt ihr nicht, dass du den Eindruck vermittelst, ihr das unter die Nase reiben zu wollen."  
  
"Aber ich will doch nur helfen", flüsterte Hermine betrübt.  
  
"Ich weiß ja. Aber die meisten anderen eben nicht. Die denken, du bist arrogant und hältst dich für was Besseres. Wenn du das nächste Mal mit Pansy redest", schlug Theodore schließlich vor, "versuch einfach, daran zu denken, dass sie wirklich lernen will. Dass sie inzwischen bedauert, vorher nicht gelernt zu haben, und es nun ernst meint. Hör auf ihr zu zeigen, wie schlimm du es findest, dass sie bisher kein einziges Schulbuch gelesen hat, und konzentriere dich lieber darauf, dass sie sich nun geändert hat."  
  
Lange blickte Hermine auf ihre im Schoß verkreuzten Hände, ehe sie schließlich mit einem gequälten Lächeln auf den Lippen aufschaute und erwiderte: "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte sie nicht kränken ... manchmal überkommt es mich einfach ... ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie man nicht lernen wollen kann. Aber du hast Recht, sie bereut es vermutlich wirklich und ich sollte alles vorher ignorieren und mich auf ihren Eifer jetzt konzentrieren."  
  
"Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, sondern bei ihr, wenn du sie das nächste Mal siehst, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Wieder breitete sich Schweigen aus, bis Hermine irgendwann anfing, heimtückisch zu grinsen: "Kann es sein, dass du Pansy ziemlich gern hast?"  
  
Überrascht riss Theodore die Augen auf - der plötzliche Themenwechsel erwischte ihn unerwartet, doch er weigerte sich, rot anzulaufen, und erwiderte nur schlicht: "Natürlich, sie ist meine beste Freundin."  
  
"Soso", kam es von Hermine, doch sie drang nicht weiter in ihn, sondern schob ein Buch in die Mitte des Tisches und sagte: "Wollen wir dann anfangen? Die gute Babbling hat mir letzten Donnerstag nach der Stunde verraten, was wir nächstes Mal machen wollen. Ich habe in "Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene" ein paar weitergehende Ausführungen gefunden zu dem, was in "Alte Runen leicht gemacht" zu dem Thema steht... wollen wir das vorbereiten, oder willst du über die Hausaufgaben sprechen?"  
  
"Ah, wir gehen direkt in medias res, was?", meinte Theodore lachend, doch er hatte nichts gegen ihren Vorschlag einzuwenden, "Ich bin mit den Hausaufgaben schon fertig, also zeig mir ruhig, was unsere liebe Frau Professor sich diese Woche für uns ausgedacht hat."  


* * *

  
"Ehrlich, Theo, wie hältst du das nur aus?", beklagte Blaise sich am Donnerstag während des Mittagessens, "Granger ist jetzt auf die wahnsinnige Idee gekommen, sich in Arithmantik neben mich zu setzen!"  
  
"Warum hast du das auch zugelassen?", fragte Draco, der den beiden gegenüber saß, direkt nach, "Gibt doch keinen Grund, so freundlich zu ihr zu sein - oder?"  
  
Genervt rollte Theodore mit den Augen. Hatte Granger vor, den Plan direkt auffliegen zu lassen, oder warum hatte sie es für nötig gehalten, ihre neu gewonnene Intimität mit Blaise vor Dracos Augen zur Schau zu stellen? Sie hatte sich doch in Alte Runen auch nicht neben ihn gesetzt.  
  
"Vielleicht steht sie auf dich?", warf er rasch ein, um Dracos Misstrauen gar nicht erst weiter Nahrung zu geben und vom Thema abzulenken. Blaise starrte ihn kurz irritiert an, dann verstand er, was er bezwecken wollte, und spielte das Spiel mit: "Ach, deswegen schaut sie mich immer so schmachtend an."  
  
"Granger? Dich?", kam es entsetzt von Draco, während er seinen Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch wandern ließ. Tatsächlich erwischte er Hermine dabei, wie sie mit einem undeutbaren Blick seine Freunde musterte, ehe sie ertappt errötete und sich wieder weg drehte. Bevor er diesen vollkommen neuen Umstand jedoch tiefer ergründen konnte, erschien Pansy mit einer überfüllten Büchertasche und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen.  
  
"Pansy! Was schleppst du denn da alles mit dir rum? Sind das die neusten Liebesratgeber?", fragte er scherzend und ignorierte ihren bösen Blick.  
  
"Nein, Schätzchen, das sind Bücher für Arithmantik."  
  
"Was hast du damit vor? Sie unter dein Kopfkissen legen in der Hoffnung, dass du über Nacht das Wissen in dich aufsaugst?", stichelte er weiter.  
  
"Ja, genau. Du hast es erfasst", presste Pansy genervt zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor. Es war schließlich Theodore, der sich ihrer erbarmte, und erklärte: "Sie hat gleich eine Doppelstunde frei und will da lernen. Ist das so verwerflich?"  
  
Draco verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kürbissaft, was ihm weitere böse Blicke seiner drei Freunde einbrachte. Er verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging - normalerweise stimmten doch alle mit ein, wenn er Pansy für ihre Faulheit aufzog, wieso taten jetzt plötzlich alle so, als sei es das Natürlichste der Welt, dass sie mit einem Mal freiwillig lernen wollte?  
  
"Jetzt tut doch nicht so. Pansy, du hast doch noch nie auch nur einen Finger für die Schule krumm gemacht. Was soll das Theater plötzlich?"  
  
"Das ist kein Theater!", fuhr sie ihn mit mühsam unterdrückten Tränen in den Augen an, "Ich meine es ernst! Wir haben am Ende ZAG-Prüfungen. Ich will keine schlechten Noten. Ist das so unglaublich?"  
  
"Ja", erwiderte Draco voller Ernsthaftigkeit, "ist es. Das hat dich nämlich noch nie gekümmert."  
  
"Jetzt tut es das!"  
  
"Na dann", meinte er zweifelnd, "ich glaube nicht, dass du es bis zum Ende des Schuljahres schaffst, genug zu lernen, um gute Noten zu kriegen. Dazu musst du schon so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen wie die Granger. Und selbst dann wirst du vermutlich nichts erreichen, weil dir ihr Verstand fehlt."  
  
Entsetzt rissen Theodore und Blaise die Augen auf. Draco hatte Pansy schon häufig gehänselt, aber dass er nun so sehr auf ihrer mangelnden Bildung herum trampelte und sogar positiv über die strebsame Besserwisserin sprach, war neu.  
  
"Vielleicht bin ich ja so klug wie sie! Vielleicht war ich nur immer zu faul, das zu zeigen!", erwiderte Pansy in einem verzweifelten Versuch, sich gegen Draco zu verteidigen, doch der schnaubte nur abfällig: "Niemand ist so klug wie die."  
  
Wutentbrannt und mit Tränen in den Augen fuhr Pansy von ihrem Platz, schnappte sich ihre Büchertasche und marschierte davon. Theodore warf Draco ein schnelles: "Das war echt unnötig!" zu, dann eilte er ihr nach.  
  
"Was für ein Drama hier. Ehrlich, was ist denn plötzlich los?"  
  
"Was los ist?", schleuderte Blaise ihm an den Kopf: "Du bist fies zu Pansy und um dem die Krone aufzusetzen, lobst du Granger in den Himmel. Die Frage ist wohl eher, was bei dir plötzlich kaputt ist."  
  
"Ich meinte doch nur, dass niemand so verdammt versessen auf Schule ist wie sie. Hast du mal ihre Noten gesehen? Nirgends schlechter als E!"  
  
"Du hast gesagt, sie sei klug. Das ist etwas anderes!", beharrte Blaise. Genervt fuhr sich Draco mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht: "Ja, schön. Dann habe ich das eben so gesagt. Ganz ehrlich", fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort, während er sich zu seinem besten Freund vorbeugte, "sie muss klug sein! Ich kann lernen, wie ich will, ich komme nicht an ihre Noten ran. Ich hasse sie dafür und wäre der letzte, der offen zugeben würde, dass er Granger ernsthaft für intelligent hält, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr leugnen, was ich sehe. Und ich hasse das."  
  
Der verzweifelte Tonfall seines Freundes ließ Blaise Laune direkt wieder besser werden. Insgeheim hatte er auch schon lange den Verdacht, dass hinter den guten Noten von Hermine Granger mehr als Fleiß stecken musste, so unangenehm es auch war, das zuzugeben. Und er war froh, dass es ausgerechnet Draco als erstes ausgesprochen hatte, so dass er ihm nun ruhigen Gewissens zustimmen konnte: "Kann ich verstehen. Sie ist vermutlich wirklich intelligenter als gedacht. Schade, dass sie so unausstehlich ist."  
  
"Schade, dass sie eine Gryffindor ist", fügte Draco hinzu. Blaise lachte: "Das ist doch dasselbe."  
  
Schnell wurde er jedoch wieder ernst und knüpfte an das vorangegangene Gespräch an: "Dennoch. Du solltest netter zu Pansy sein. Was du eben gesagt hast, hat sie echt getroffen. Sie bemüht sich ehrlich."  
  
"Ich habe nur keine Lust, dass sie meine Freundlichkeit falsch deutet und anhänglich wird."  
  
"Kein Grund, ein Arschloch zu sein", erwiderte Blaise trocken, "außerdem weißt du, dass Pansy nicht der Typ dafür ist. Sie ist die letzte, die sich falsche Hoffnungen machen würde."  
  
"Na gut", gab Draco schließlich nach, fügte jedoch mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen hinzu: "Wenn Pansy in ihrem nächsten Arithmantik-Aufsatz ein A erhält, werde ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, lange nicht mehr so nervös auf die Rückgabe von Hausaufgaben gewartet zu haben wie in dieser Stunde. Sie hatte am Donnerstag wie versprochen den Aufsatz von Pansy für Arithmantik korrigiert und für gut befunden. Zwar hatte Pansy keine eigenständigen Gedanken formuliert, aber das, was sie aus den Büchern rausgeschrieben hatte, war richtig und in einer logischen Reihenfolge. Sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass Pansy tatsächlich weit weniger dumm war als angenommen. Ihr fehlte lediglich die Übung, sich Stoff schnell anzueignen, und das Selbstbewusstsein, aus dem Gelernten eigene Gedanken zu produzieren. Das würde auch sicher noch eine Weile dauern, aber für den Anfang sollte ihr Können ausreichen, um annehmbare Noten zu produzieren. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass Pansy ein A in ihrem Aufsatz erhalten würde, einfach damit ihre Motivation stieg und sie in den gemeinsamen Stunden vielleicht etwas auftauen würde.  
  
Ohne recht darauf zu achten, nahm Hermine ihre eigene Hausaufgabe entgegen – Professor Vektor lächelte sie ob des ersten O dieses Jahr freundlich an – und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz. Ungeduldig wartete sie, bis Pansy aufgerufen wurde. Sie konnte sehen, dass die Slytherin unfassbar nervös war, ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie ernst sie neuerdings ihre Noten nahm. Das anerkennende Nicken der Lehrerin ließ Hermines Herz höher schlagen, und als Pansy sich schließlich mit ihrem Pergament in der Hand umdrehte, konnte sie ein rotes A unter dem Aufsatz leuchten sehen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr direkt laut gratuliert, doch sie wusste, dass sie vor Draco Malfoy nicht zu erkennen geben durfte, dass sie mit Pansy unter einer Decke steckte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Zabini seiner Freundin fröhlich auf den Rücken schlug, während Malfoy ein wenig blass aussah. Es war offensichtlich, dass Zabini versuchte, seinen Freund dazu zu bringen, Pansy zu loben, denn er boxte ihn so lange in die Seite, bis dieser ihn kopfschüttelnd zurecht wies, um sich dann zu Pansy zu beugen und ihr leise etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Lächelnd fing Hermine den Blick von Zabini auf, der ihr ein angedeutetes Augenzwinkern zuwarf, dann drehte sie sich wieder um und schaute zur Tafel. Der abschätzende Blick, den Malfoy ihr ob der stillen Interaktion  mit Zabini zuwarf, entging ihr entsprechend.  


* * *

  
Freudig machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt in der Bibliothek. Auch für ihren Aufsatz in Alte Runen hatte Pansy ein A erhalten und nachdem ihre Laune bereits am Dienstag beim Lernen so gut gewesen war, erwartete sie nun noch mehr Begeisterung.  
  
„Da bist du ja!“, wurde sie begrüßt, kaum dass sie in die Regalreihe einbog, die zu ihrem angestammten Lerntisch führte. Grinsend ließ Hermine sich auf ihren Stuhl gegenüber Pansy fallen und erwiderte: „Ich bin genau pünktlich. Du scheinst heute sehr motiviert zu sein!“  
  
„Ja, absolut!“, stimmte Pansy freudig zu, „Ehrlich, Granger, danke! Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich so schnell so viel besser werde. Gleich zwei A! So gut war ich noch nie, zumindest nicht in diesen Fächern.“  
  
„Und was hat Malfoy dazu gesagt?“  
  
„Aaaach, der“, brummelte sie, „nach meinem A in Arithmantik hat er sich bei mir entschuldigt. Er hatte mich vorher geärgert, weil er mir nicht glauben wollte, dass ich echt lernen will. Das A hat ihn dann vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Aber heute … er hat ziemlich finster drein geschaut und Theo blöd angeguckt. Ich glaube, er zweifelt daran, dass wirklich ich die Aufsätze geschrieben habe.“  
  
Ärgerlich rieb Hermine sich die Stirn. Sicher, bis vor zwei Wochen wäre sie die letzte gewesen, die akzeptiert hätte, dass Pansy Parkinson ernsthaft lernen will. Doch dass jemand, der eigentlich ein guter Freund von ihr war, sich so darüber wunderte, dass er sogar eher annahm, dass sie ihre Hausaufgaben heimlich von anderen machen ließ, das nervte sie gewaltig.  
  
„Malfoy ist ein Idiot. Was willst du nur von ihm?“, fragte sie entsprechend aufgebracht.  
  
„Er ist kein Idiot!“, gab Pansy zurück, doch sie klang lange nicht so beleidigt wie sonst, viel mehr verzweifelt: „Er wundert sich halt einfach. Er kennt mich gut und weiß, dass ich mir nichts aus Schule mache. Umgekehrt würde es mir wohl auch schwer fallen, das zu glauben. Ist halt einfach so.“  
  
„Echte Freunde unterstützen sich. Und glauben einander!“, wandte Hermine zweifelnd ein.  
  
„Ach? Und wenn Weasley plötzlich gute Noten schreiben würde, wäre da nicht auch dein erster Gedanke, dass er sich Hilfe holt?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht!“, erwiderte Hermine sofort, doch dann hielt sie inne. Sie schätzte Ron wirklich, aber sie wusste auch, dass er unheimlich faul war und sich immer darauf verließ, dass sie ihm helfen würde. Wenn er von sich aus gute Noten schreiben würde, würde sie das wohl auch stutzig machen. Nachdenklich korrigierte sie sich: „Naja, vielleicht schon. Ich weiß nicht. Ich bleibe dabei, ich sehe nichts Großartiges in Malfoy.“  
  
„Umso besser“, grinste Pansy zufrieden, „dann bist du wenigstens keine Konkurrentin. Gibt schon so genug Mädels, die um ihn herum schwirren.“  
  
Das brachte Hermine zum Lachen: „Na, selbst wenn. Als ob jemand wie der sich für jemanden wie mich interessieren würde. Du würdest dich vermutlich ständig nur kaputt lachen über mich, während ich mir die Augen ausheule, weil er mich ignoriert oder beleidigt.“  
  
Fröhlich kichernd stimmte Pansy ihr zu. Zufrieden, dass die Stimmung trotz Malfoys Verhalten gut war, erklärte Hermine, was sie sich für diese Stunde überlegt hatte. Nachdem sie Pansy gezeigt hatte, wie sie selbst mit Hilfe von Karteikarten Runen auswendig lernte, widmete sie sich schweigend ihrer eigenen Lektüre, während ihre Schülerin begann, Karteikarten für sich selbst mit Runen zu füllen. So arbeiteten sie schweigend und friedlich zusammen, bis Zabini sie schließlich unterbrach.  
  
„So einträchtig heute?“  
  
Beide Mädchen fuhren erschrocken hoch, doch als sie den schwarzen Slytherin sahen, wich der Schock einem Lächeln. Glücklich sprang Pansy von ihrem Stuhl auf: „Ja, läuft gerade gut! Ich habe in Alte Runen auch ein A bekommen!“  
  
„Das höre ich gerne“, erwiderte Zabini mit ehrlicher Freude, „wer hätte gedacht, dass Granger so schnell eine Gelehrte aus dir machen kann.“  
  
„Ach, hör schon auf!“, wies Pansy ihn zurecht, während sie ihre Sachen zusammen packte, „Ich bin noch lange keine Gelehrte. Aber es läuft eben ganz gut und ich glaube, ich kann wirklich auf eigene Faust gute Noten kriegen. Draco scheint zwar zu glauben, dass jemand für mich die Hausaufgaben macht, aber er wird schon bald einsehen, dass ich das wirklich selbst bin.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten nickte sie Hermine kurz zu und verschwand aus der Bibliothek. Sofort verließ diese das Lächeln, während sie unsicher zu Zabini aufschaute. Die letzte gemeinsame Stunde war nicht so positiv verlaufen und sie war sich inzwischen im Klaren darüber, dass sie nicht ganz unschuldig daran gewesen war. Seufzend wappnete sie sich für eine unangenehme Stunde, wobei sie gleichzeitig beschloss, einen Schritt auf ihn zuzumachen und sich zu entschuldigen.   
  
Sie wartete, bis er sich gesetzt hatte, dann sagte sie zögernd: „He, Zabini, hör mal.“  
  
Sofort ruhten seine dunklen Augen auf ihr. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen schoss, und schaute auf ihre im Schoß gekreuzten Finger. Sein durchdringender Blick war nicht wirklich unangenehm, aber sie fühlte sich plötzlich sehr durchsichtig. Schnell räusperte sie sich, blickte hoch und fuhr fort: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich nicht so gut verhalten letzte Woche. Ich … in Gryffindor haben wir einfach so schlechte Erfahrung mit euch Slytherin gemacht … zwischen unseren Häusern ist ja immer Streit. Da fiel es mir wohl schwer, nett zu sein. Und das ist dumm, immerhin will ja sogar Dumbledore, dass die Häuser besser zusammen arbeiten. Und das gemeinsame Lernen hier ist dazu eigentlich eine gute Chance. Es wäre wirklich blöd, wenn die wegen unserer Häuserfeindlichkeit vertan wird.“  
  
„Granger“, unterbrach Zabini sie da mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf den Lippen: „Wenn du dich entschuldigen willst, tu das einfach. Kein Grund, hier so vor dich hin zu stottern.“  
  
Wieder lief Hermine rot an, doch sie nickte und sagte leise: „Entschuldige mein Verhalten letzte Woche. Ich will wirklich gerne mit dir zusammen lernen.“  
  
Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen wurde noch breiter: „Gerne. Ich war ja auch nicht besser, ich lasse mich leicht provozieren und werde dann schnell laut. Also: Waffenstillstand?“  
  
„Bietet man sich nicht normalerweise Frieden an?“  
  
„Sicher“, erwiderte ein immer noch grinsender Blaise, „aber das würde sowieso nichts bei uns. Waffenstillstand ist vermutlich das Beste, was wir hinkriegen.“  
  
Endlich konnte Hermine ihre Befangenheit abschütteln und ebenfalls lächeln: „Das stimmt wohl. Dann also auf zur nächsten Lektion?“  
  
„Sie haben das Kommando, Frau Lehrerin!“  


* * *

  
„Ihr verheimlicht mir was!“  
  
Die anklagenden Worte von Draco ließen Theodore und Blaise erstarren. Sie waren gerade in eine Partie Zaubererschach vertieft, als sich ihr gemeinsamer Freund zu ihnen gesellt und seine Anschuldigung ausgesprochen hatte. Ein kurzer Blick zu ihm genügte, damit beide wussten, dass er irgendetwas wusste. Mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung bedeutete Theo Blaise, dass er das Sprechen übernehmen wollte.  
  
„Und was soll das sein?“  
  
„Ihr helft Pansy bei ihren Hausaufgaben!“  
  
Theo musste an sich halten, nicht beruhigt aufzuatmen. Wenn das tatsächlich alles war, was Draco vermutete, hatte er eine gute Antwort parat: „Falls du damit andeuten willst, dass wir ihre Aufsätze schreiben – Fehlanzeige! Du weißt, dass wir das nicht tun würden.“  
  
„Und wie erklärt ihr euch dann ihre guten Noten?“, beharrte Draco mit finsterer Miene.   
  
„Sie lernt. Natürlich nicht alleine, wir helfen ihr“, log Theo geschwind, „aber ihre Hausaufgaben macht sie trotzdem alleine. Wir empfehlen ihr nur Bücher und sowas. Den Rest schafft sie ganz allein!“  
  
Misstrauisch schaute Draco erst den einen, dann den anderen an, doch schließlich gab er nach. Nun wollte auch Blaise erleichtert aufatmen, als der blonde Junge plötzlich aus einer ganz anderen Richtung angriff: „Und du, Blaise? Vergnügst du dich neuerdings mit Gryffindors?“  
  
„Bitte was?“, rief dieser entsetzt aus.  
  
„Wie war das letztens am Frühstückstisch? Granger steht auf dich? Vielleicht ist es eher andersherum, mh?“, erkundigte Draco sich mit spielerischem Tonfall, doch sein Gesicht drückte Missbilligung aus: „Ich habe euch gesehen. In der Bibliothek.“  
  
Nun ließen die beiden Jungen endgültig von ihrer Schachpartie ab, um Draco ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Theo, der schneller darin war, Ausreden zu erfinden, fasste sich als erster wieder: „Wir haben eine Wette.“  
  
„Eine Wette? Mit Granger?“  
  
„Nicht mit ihr“, korrigierte Theo, während er in Windeseile eine Lüge überlegte, „sie ist eher Zielobjekt. Weil sie ja so wirkte, als ob sie in Blaise verknallt ist.“  
  
„Das glaubt ihr doch nicht ernsthaft, oder?“, fragte Draco schockiert nach, „Als ob ausgerechnet Granger Interesse an jemandem aus Slytherin hat.“  
  
„Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht“, erwiderte Theo ungerührt, „jedenfalls hat uns das zu einer Wette veranlasst. Ich sehe das nämlich genauso wie du und hab das Blaise auch gesagt. Der Gute hier war da natürlich in seinem Stolz verletzt und hat geprahlt, dass er jedes Mädchen in sein Bett kriegen kann, selbst Granger. Tja, ein Mann, ein Wort, die Wette steht.“  
  
Theodore konnte den entsetzten Blick von Blaise auf sich spüren, doch nicht nur fand er seine Lüge glaubwürdig genug, um von der Wahrheit abzulenken, er verspürte darüber hinaus auch eine diebische Freude, seinem Freund einen Streich gespielt zu haben. Um den wahren Grund für seine Treffen mit Granger jetzt nicht mehr auffliegen zu lassen, musste er so tun, als wolle er sie bezirzen, ob es ihm passte oder nicht.  
  
„Ernsthaft, Blaise?“, hakte Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue nach, „Du hast dich auf so eine unsinnige Wette eingelassen?“  
  
„Äh“, kam die reichlich eloquente Antwort, ehe Blaise sich gefangen hatte, „du weißt doch, wie ich bin. Theo hat mich provoziert und ehe ich mich versah, hab ich was Dummes gesagt.“  
  
„Ja, dumm ist das wirklich. Himmel, ehe Granger sich in dich verliebt, landet sie noch eher in meinem Bett!“, meinte Draco herablassend. Für ihn war das Gespräch damit offensichtlich beendet, doch nach einem raschen Blickwechsel seiner beiden Freunde hatten diese andere Pläne.  
  
„So, meinst du?“, flötete Theo unschuldig.  
  
„Heißt das, du willst es auch versuchen?“, stimmte Blaise in die unschuldige Nummer mit ein. Wie erwartet, drehte Draco sich wütend um und wollte eine heftige Absage geben, doch das breite Grinsen im Gesicht seiner beiden besten Freunde war mehr, als er ertragen konnte: „Um dir zu beweisen, dass du keine Chance hast? Immer! Ich habe nicht umsonst jede Menge Mädels, die sich ein Bein ausreißen würden, um auch nur auf ein Date mit mir zu gehen! Und zwar nicht nur in Slytherin!“  
  
„Du bist ja ganz Feuer und Flamme, mein Guter!“, stellte Theo lachend fest. Dass er mit seiner Notlüge nun beide seiner Freunde dazu gebracht hatte, Granger den Hof zu machen, amüsierte ihn ohne Ende. Ebenso wie sie war er sich sicher, dass Hermine an keinem von beiden interessiert sein würde, egal, wie viel Mühe sie sich gaben. Doch ihr Stolz und ihre Eitelkeit hatten sie nun in diese Sackgasse geführt und er würde einen Teufel tun, sie aus der Wette zu entlassen.


	6. Chapter 6

Schlecht gelaunt saß Hermine an diesem Samstag über ihren Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke. Genau genommen lagen eine unbeschriebene Rolle Pergament und mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher vor ihr auf dem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber sie starrte seit geraumer Zeit Löcher in die Luft. Es war das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende in diesem Jahr und sie hatte sich schon seit dem Ende der Sommerferien darauf gefreut, mit Harry und Ron ins Dorf runter zugehen, ein Butterbier zu trinken, im Buchladen zu stöbern und sich die neuesten, dummen Süßigkeiten im Honigtopf zeigen zu lassen. Sie war so fest davon ausgegangen, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde das ebenfalls vorhatten, dass sie gar nicht im Vorfeld gefragt hatte. Nun hatte sie den Salat. Harry hatte ihr am Abend gesagt, dass er allen Mut zusammen genommen hatte, um Cho Chang auf ein Date einzuladen - und sie hatte zugesagt. Natürlich hatte sie ihn herzlich dazu beglückwünscht und sich ehrlich gefreut, denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste sie noch nichts von Rons Plänen. Sie hatte sich sogar heimlich darüber gefreut, Zeit mit ihrem rothaarigen Kumpel alleine verbringen zu können, in der Hoffnung, dass er endlich begriff, dass sie in ihm mehr als nur einen Freund sah.  
  
Und nun das. Bei Mittagessen hatte er sich nicht neben sie, sondern neben Lavender Brown gesetzt. Auf Hermines Nachfrage, ob er denn gemeinsam mit ihr ins Dorf runter gehen würde, hatte er nur dümmlich gelächelt und den Kopf geschüttelt, während Lavender mit einem überheblichen Tonfall verkündete, dass Hogsmeade-Wochenenden doch was für Pärchen seien und sie, Hermine, deswegen gewiss nicht mit Ron gehen könnte, weil Ron mit ihr, Lavender, ein Date hatte. Es hatte sie jedes bisschen Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, nicht blass zu werden ob dieser Eröffnung.  
  
Seufzend legte sie die sowieso unbenutzte Feder zur Seite. Wie hatte ihr die sich anbahnende Beziehung ihres besten Freundes entgehen können? Sie war sich sicher, die zwei vorher noch nie gemeinsam gesehen zu haben. Überhaupt, hatte Ronald nach dem Desaster beim Ball im Vierten Jahr denn nicht begriffen, was sie für ihn fühlte? Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass es Eifersucht gewesen war, die seine bösartigen Kommentare über ihre Brieffreundschaft zu Viktor Krum über den Sommer ausgelöst hatte. Und eifersüchtig war man doch nur, wenn man verliebt war, oder nicht?  
  
Ärgerlich mit sich selbst klappte Hermine ihre Bücher zusammen, stopfte Papier, Tinte und Feder in ihre Tasche und brachte alles hoch in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie würde heute sowieso nicht dazu kommen, auch nur eine Zeile zu Papier zu bringen, da konnte sie es genauso gut sein lassen und ein wenig frische Luft schnappen. Vielleicht brachte sie ein ausgiebiger Spaziergang auf andere Gedanken.  
  
Sie war kaum aus der großen Flügeltür getreten, da hörte sie schon jemanden ihren Namen rufen. Überrascht blieb sie stehen, blinzelte in die Sonne, die an diesem Septembertag noch einmal ihre ganze Kraft verstrahlte, und entdeckte Theodore Nott auf einer Bank unter Bäumen sitzen. Achselzuckend ging sie auf ihn zu: Sie wollte Ablenkung, da konnte sie sich auch mit ihrem neu gewonnen Freund aus Slytherin unterhalten.  
  
"Gar nicht im Dorf?", begrüßte er sie freundlich, nachdem sie neben ihm Platz genommen hatte. Seufzend ließ sie den Kopf hängen und stellte sich der Tatsache, dass man eine Erklärung brauchte, wenn man an diesem schönen Tag nicht in Hogsmeade war. Unwillig, als erste ihre Gründe zu offenbaren, gab sie zurück: "Und selbst?"  
  
"Mir stand heute nicht der Sinn danach", gab Theo offen zu, "meine Freunde haben sich heute den ganzen Tag über schon kindisch benommen, das habe ich nicht länger ausgehalten."  
  
Hermine entging der merkwürdige Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, nicht, doch sie war zu faul, dem jetzt Beachtung zu schenken. Stattdessen beschloss sie, ihrer Wut Luft zu machen: "Bei mir ist es irgendwie genau andersherum. Meine Freunde scheinen plötzlich Besseres zu tun zu haben, als Zeit mit mir zu verbringen."  
  
"Du hast Trottel als Freunde, wenn sie nicht erkennen, wie wertvoll jede Minute in deiner Gegenwart ist!", erwiderte Theo. Hermine wollte ihm ob dieser unangebrachten Aussage eine heftige Antwort geben, doch als sie sah, dass er es offensichtlich ernst meinte, lief sie rot an: "Sag sowas nicht. Ich kann mit sowas nicht umgehen."  
  
"Das war ein Kompliment, Hermine", erklärte Theodore mit einem milden Lächeln, "wenn dir jemand ein Kompliment macht, sagst du artig danke, und gut ist."  
  
"Danke", flüsterte Hermine, inzwischen knallrot im Gesicht. Das leise Lachen des jungen Mannes an ihrer Seite machte ihren beschämten Zustand nicht besser, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung schwieg er. Einige Minuten genoss sie das stille Beisammensein, doch dann schlich sich Ron wieder in ihre Gedanken. Sie runzelte die Stirn, dann setzte sie an: "Kann ich dich mal was fragen, ohne dass du lachst oder es an andere weiter tratschst?"  
  
Die Überraschung stand ihrem Gegenüber ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch er nahm ihre Frage ernst und nickte bedächtig.  
  
"Mal angenommen, also, stell dir vor, da ist ein Mädchen, das du magst. Und du hast das Gefühl, dass sie dich auch mag, weil sie eifersüchtig wird, wenn du mit anderen Mädchen sprichst. Und plötzlich hat sie einen Freund und du bist abgeschrieben ... was würdest du tun?"  
  
"Weasley hat eine Freundin?", erkundigte Theo sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Wieder lief Hermine rot an: "Wer hat gesagt, dass es um Ron geht?"  
  
"Ich bitte dich, um wen soll es sonst gehen? Du hast zwei gute Freunde, Weasley und Potter, und jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat, sieht, dass du dich nicht für den Jungen, der überlebte, interessierst. Simples Ausschlussprinzip."  
  
"Mmmh", machte Hermine, unfähig, ihm zu widersprechen, "na gut, schön. Kannst du meine Frage beantworten?"  
  
"Schwierig zu sagen, zugegeben", meinte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens, "mein erster Gedanke wäre, dass sie vielleicht jetzt mich eifersüchtig machen will und es mit dem Freund nicht ernst meint."  
  
"Das wäre vermutlich etwas, was eine Frau tun würde, ja", stimmte Hermine zu, "aber da es hier leider tatsächlich um Ron geht, bezweifle ich das irgendwie. Sowas passt nicht zu ihm."  
  
"Du meinst, zu solchen Manövern ist er zu dumm?", hakte Theo lachend nach.  
  
"Ron ist nicht dumm!", gab sie zurück, "Er ist vielleicht in der Schule nicht so gut und manchmal etwas langsam, aber er ist nicht dumm."  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut, kein Grund, mich direkt so anzufauchen!", wehrte er sich, "Dass Frauen immer so empfindlich sein müssen, wenn man auch nur den Hauch einer Kritik an ihrem Liebsten übt. Nein, du musst gar nichts sagen", fügte er sofort hinzu, als er sah, dass Hermine erneut zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzte, "ich werfe dir das gar nicht vor. Und um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen: Dein guter Ron hat vermutlich bei seiner Partnerwahl nicht mit dem Kopf gedacht, das ist bei Jungs in unserem Alter leider recht häufig so."  
  
"Du meinst...", fing Hermine an, doch dann wurde sie rot und machte nur noch: "Oh."  
  
Schmunzelnd schaute Theodore auf seine Gryffindor-Freundin hinab: "Es ist süß, wie leicht du rot wirst. Und es ist noch süßer, wie unschuldig du daher kommst. Du brauchst jemanden, der auf dich aufpasst, sonst kommt irgendwann ein böser Wolf daher und frisst dich auf, ehe du weißt, wie dir geschieht. Es gibt genug Wölfe da draußen, die auf Frauen wie dich stehen."  
  
"Theodore!", rief Hermine entrüstet, "Erstens bin ich weder süß noch naiv, und zweitens brauche ich bestimmt niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst. Ich kann sehr gut mit meinem Zauberstab umgehen."  
  
Dass ihr Gesprächspartner ob dieser Aussage in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach, verwirrte Hermine nur noch mehr. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dumm zu sein, und Theo gab ihr gerade genau dieses Gefühl. Sie hatte genau verstanden, worauf er angespielt hatte, aber sie kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie auf keine billige Anmache von irgendwelchen Männer herein fallen würde. Doch ihre Wut verrauchte schnell, als sie merkte, dass ihr allein das Aussprechen ihrer Gefühle schon geholfen hatte. Sie blieb noch eine Weile neben Theo sitzen, genoss die Sonne und verabschiedete sich dann, um doch noch alleine nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Sie würde sich nicht von ihren beiden besten Freunden einen Tag im Buchladen vermiesen lassen.

* * *

  
  
"He, Granger!"  
  
Genervt wandte Hermine sich um. Sie war noch keine fünf Minuten in ihrem heißgeliebten Buchladen, schon war sie erneut von jemandem entdeckt worden, der ihre Ruhe stören wollte. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte Blaise Zabini, der mit einem wissenden Grinsen hinter ihr stand. Sie hatte kein Glück heute.  
  
"Was, Zabini?", fragte sie ungeduldig, doch der Blick mit dem er sie bedachte, sprach bereits Bände.  
  
"Och, nichts!", erwiderte er ruhig, "Ich dachte, vielleicht interessiert es dich, dass ich deinen Freund Weasley gerade mit einer drallen Blondine in Madame Puddifoot's Café gesehen habe?"  
  
Sie hatte es gewusst. Natürlich war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Ron und Lavender zusammen in Hogsmeade gesehen wurden, sehr groß, und natürlich musste dieser spezielle Slytherin ihr das sofort unter die Nase reiben. So ruhig wie möglich kommentierte sie: "Und? Bist du eifersüchtig, dass du kein hübsches Mädchen nach Hogsmeade ausführen kannst?"  
  
Zu ihrer Überraschung wurde Blaise nicht wütend, sondern schaute sogar ein wenig beschämt drein - hatte sie etwa den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen: "Du hast einen Korb bekommen? Du?"  
  
"Nein", antwortete er leise, während Hermine das Gefühl nicht los wurde, eine unbekannte Seite von ihm zu sehen: "Ich hatte gar nicht erst den Mut zu fragen."  
  
Das ließ sie schnauben: "Du willst mir ernsthaft weiß machen, dass Blaise Zabini, der Mädchenschwarm in Slytherin, nicht den Mut hat, ein Mädchen auf ein Date einzuladen?"  
  
"Das Leben ist nicht immer so einfach!"  
  
"In meinen Augen schon. Ehrlich, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendein Mädchen dich abweisen würde!", gestand Hermine offen, während sie im Geist alle ihr bekannten Slytherin-Schülerinnen durchging. Sie war sich sicher, dass Zabini bei allen eine Chance hatte, wenn er nur wollte.  
  
"Warst du auch so siegessicher, als du Weasley nach einem Date gefragt hast?"  
  
Das verschlug Hermine die Sprache. Der dunkle Slytherin war unfair und sie war sich sicher, dass ihm das auch bewusst war: "Das sind zwei ganz unterschiedliche Sachen. Du bist ein gutaussehender Weiberheld, ich bin nur Hermine Granger. Und außerdem habe ich Ron gar nicht auf ein Date eingeladen."  
  
"Aber du hättest gerne, oder?", hakte Blaise nach. Errötend schaute Hermine zu Boden, doch für den jungen Mann war das Antwort genug: "Siehst du. Entsprechend sicher hätte ich mir einen Korb eingehandelt."  
  
"Bitte?", fragte Hermine verwirrt. Sie konnte den Zusammenhang zwischen ihrem Wunsch nach einem Date mit Ron und Zabinis Zögern, eine Mitschülerin nach einem Date zu fragen, nicht verstehen.  
  
"Du bist langsam, Granger", erklärte Blaise schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Er trat näher auf sie zu und zwang sie so, bis zu dem Bücherregal hinter ihr zurückzuweichen, bis sie mit dem Rücken daran stieß. Mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung platzierte der so viel größere Junge seine beiden Hände links und rechts von Hermine, dann beugte er sich tief zu ihr runter: "Wenn du nur Augen für Weasley hast, habe ich wohl kaum Chancen bei dir, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Das Lachen blieb Hermine im Hals stecken. Der ernste Blick, mit dem ihr Zabini tief in die Augen schaute, jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihr gefiel, diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit von einem Jungen zu erhalten, doch kaum hatte sich dieser Gedanke in ihrem Kopf geformt, lief sie zum wiederholten Male tiefrot an und verfluchte sich selbst. Sie bezweifelte, dass Blaise es ernst meinte, rechnete sogar damit, dass er seinen eigenen Bluff gleich auffliegen ließ, um sich über sie lustig zu machen, wenn sie ihn ernst nahm.  
  
"Du bist zu nah!", stellte sie mit so sicherer Stimme wie möglich fest.  
  
"Du nimmst mich nicht ernst!", entgegnete Blaise, doch er hatte Hermines Wink verstanden und entließ sie aus seinem Gefängnis. Sofort brachte Hermine Abstand zwischen die beiden, ehe sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte: "Du kannst unmöglich von mir verlangen, dass ich das ernst nehme."  
  
"Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, wie ich dich davon überzeugen kann?"  
  
"Nein! Was ... mach dich nicht lächerlich, Zabini!", fuhr Hermine ihn wütend an, "Ich dachte, wir hätten Waffenstillstand vereinbart, was soll das hier jetzt? Ich finde das Lernen mit dir angenehm, wenn du mich nicht anzickst, du nicht auch? Hab ich dir was getan?"  
  
"Ich doch auch, Hermine", flüsterte er leise, "genau deswegen doch. Wenn du willst, kannst du echt eine angenehme Partnerin sein."  
  
"Blaise Zabini!", schimpfte Hermine, inzwischen ernsthaft wütend, "Hör sofort auf damit. Wir wissen beide, dass du das nicht ernst meinst, und ehrlich gesagt, es ist ziemlich verletzend, dass du versuchst, mir so einen Streich zu spielen."  
  
Offensichtlich hatten diese Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt, denn Blaise nickte nur langsam, wandte sich um und ging Richtung Ausgang davon. Kurz bevor er den Laden verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um und meinte: "Dass ich dich überhaupt verletzen kann, ist schon mal gut, immerhin heißt das, dass du auf meine Meinung wert legst. Wir werden ja sehen, ob du mir irgendwann glaubst."  
  
Fassungslos starrte Hermine dem dunklen Slytherin nach. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, was Zabini mit seinem Verhalten bezwecken wollte, und sie hatte niemanden, den sie fragen konnte. Die nächsten Lernstunden zusammen würden auf jeden Fall ziemlich unangenehm werden, wenn er weiter hin so drauf war.

* * *

  
  
"Ehrlich, Jungs, ich glaube, das mit Granger wird nichts."  
  
Missmutig ließ Blaise sich in einen Sessel gegenüber von Draco und Theodore sinken. Ersterer sah interessiert auf: "Du hast wohl heute einen Versuch gestartet?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe es mit der verletzlichen, schüchternen Nummer versucht, aber Granger hat mir kein Wort geglaubt. Sie ist regelrecht wütend geworden."  
  
"Du darfst sie eben nicht unterschätzen!", kommentierte Draco lachend, "Wenn du mit der Tür ins Haus fällst, riecht sie den Braten doch sofort."  
  
"Ach, und wie willst du es anstellen? Hast du überhaupt jemals in deinem Leben ein vernünftiges Wort mit ihr gewechselt?", gab Blaise mit verletztem Stolz zurück.  
  
"Nö, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden", erwiderte Draco selbstsicher, "zumindest habe ich nicht vor, plötzlich einen auf Sinneswandel und so zu machen, das kauft sie mir eh nicht ab."  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Theo seine beiden Freunde. Obwohl er im Endeffekt für die Wette verantwortlich war, war ihm plötzlich gar nicht mehr so wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass zwei der größten Frauenhelden es auf ein Mädchen wie Hermine Granger abgesehen hatten. Die Seite, die er heute Mittag bei ihr entdeckt hatte, hatte ihm eine überraschend verletzliche Person offenbart, die sich ihres eigenen Charmes offenbar gar nicht bewusst war. Er hoffte sehr, dass sie seinen beiden Freunden eine harte Nuss zu knacken gab und nicht auf sie herein fiel.


	7. Chapter 7

Versteckt hinter einem Stapel Bücher arbeitete Hermine wie wild an ihrem Aufsatz für Alte Runen. Es war Sonntagnachmittag und sie hatte bereits den ganzen Tag hier versteckt verbracht, nur zu den Mahlzeiten hatte sie sich kurz in der Großen Halle blicken lassen, peinlich darauf bedacht, weder Zabini noch ihren beiden besten Freunden zu begegnen. Sie wünschte, das Wochenende wäre um, damit sie endlich wieder die Ablenkung der Schulstunden finden konnte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, über Gefühle nachzudenken oder so etwas wie Liebeskummer zu spüren, und eigentlich hatte sie kein Interesse daran, sich diesen pubertären Gedanken hin zu geben. Deswegen saß sie hier, umgeben von Büchern, die Gedanken auf ihre schwierigste Hausaufgabe aus der letzten Woche gerichtet. An einem Sonntag zu Beginn des Schuljahres war man sowieso meist ungestört in der Bibliothek.

Zumindest hatte sie das gedacht. Das leise Knarzen des Parkettfußbodens ließ sie aufhorchen, und noch ehe sie realisiert hatte, dass sie tatsächlich Schritte hörte, stand der Verursacher eben jener bereits vor ihr: Draco Malfoy.

Sie musste verflucht sein, dachte Hermine sich innerlich, wie sonst war es möglich, dass sie an einem Wochenende von gleich drei Slytherins aufgesucht wurde? Oder lag es daran, dass sie sich mit Pansy Parkinson, Theodore und Zabini gegen genau diesen Jungen verschworen hatte? Mit einem Augenrollen blickte sie zu ihm auf, um ihm direkt deutlich zu machen, dass er nicht willkommen war.

"Naaa, Granger?", kam es hämisch von Malfoy, "Ertränkst du deinen Liebeskummer in Büchern?"

Wütend ballte Hermine ihre Fäuste - wusste denn hier jeder von ihrem Problem? Vermutete jeder einzelne Schüler in Hogwarts, dass sie am Boden zerstört sein musste, weil Ron nicht mit ihr, sondern mit Lavender nach Hogsmeade gegangen war? Und überhaupt, was interessierten sich alle dafür?

"Ich kann dir was Besseres anbieten", fuhr Draco fort, den ihr wütendes Schweigen offensichtlich nicht zu stören schien. Hermine atmete tief ein, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und ging um den Tisch herum auf ihn zu, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand.

"Verschwinde, Malfoy", sagte sie mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn, "du mischst dich in Dinge ein, die dich nichts angehen."

"Willst du mein Angebot nicht erst anhören, ehe du mich verscheuchst?", erkundigte er sich mit süffisantem Grinsen.

"Nein", stellte Hermine einfach fest, "weil du gar nichts zu bieten hast, was mich interessieren könnte."

"Vielleicht ja doch", gab er zurück, während er näher an sie herantrat und seine beiden Hände links und rechts von ihr auf dem Tisch abstützte. Unwohlsein stieg in Hermine auf, die Nähe dieses ungeliebten Mitschülers war ihr nicht geheuer. Der wiederum ignorierte ihren Unwillen, stattdessen beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und flüsterte ihr zu: "Willst du nicht Rache üben? Ihr zwei seid doch für einander gemacht, wie kann er es da wagen, eine andere Frau anzuschauen? Willst du ihm nicht denselben Schmerz zufügen, den er dir zugefügt hat? Glaub mir, Rache kann so befriedigend sein."

"Wovon zur Hölle faselst du da, Malfoy?"

"Schlaf mit mir, Granger", hauchte er ihr leise ins Ohr, während seine Hände vom Tisch zu ihrer Taille wanderten, "glaub mir, ich bin ziemlich gut im Bett, ich kann dir ein unvergessliches Erlebnis schenken. Und dein rothaariger Freund wird sich schwarz ärgern, wenn er das erfährt."

Entsetzt schnappte Hermine nach Luft. Sie wusste gar nicht, wo sie anfangen sollte vor lauter Wut und Schock über sein ungeheuerliches Angebot. Entschlossen schlug sie seine beiden Hände weg, ehe sie ihn kraftvoll von sich weg drückte: "In deinen Träumen, Malfoy. Denkst du ernsthaft, ich kauf dir ab, dass du mir helfen willst? Sieh zu, dass du hier verschwindest, ehe ich dich nach übermorgen hexe!"

"So leidenschaftlich", schnurrte Draco, offensichtlich kein Stück beeindruckt von ihrer Ablehnung, "das mag ich an Frauen. Was ist, hast du Angst, es könnte dir gefallen und du willst mehr?"

Unfähig, ob dieser unglaublichen Äußerungen irgendetwas zu sagen, kehrte Hermine zu ihrem Platz zurück, um ihre Schreibutensilien einzupacken und selbst das Feld zu räumen. Sie konnte spüren, dass Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnten, doch sie würde nicht zulassen, dass Malfoy sah, dass er sie verletzt hatte. Er hatte schon immer gewusst, wie er sie provozieren konnte, doch dass er so weit gehen würde, hätte sie nicht vermutet. Gerade wollte sie an ihm vorbei hasten, da warf sie noch einmal einen Blick auf sein überhebliches Grinsen. Unwillig, als Verliererin aus dieser Sache zu gehen, raunte sie ihm zu: "Was meinst du, Malfoy, wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn morgen die ganze Schule wüsste, dass du mit mir schlafen willst, mh?"

Zu ihrer Befriedigung wurden seine Augen groß vor Überraschung, doch schneller als erhofft erholte er sich wieder: "Das wäre aber ziemlich slytherin, wenn du so eine Lüge in die Welt setzen würdest."

"Tja", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend, "in manchen von uns steckt eben mehr als der erste Blick vermuten lässt."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie endgültig die Bibliothek. Sie hatte genug Aufregung für ein Wochenende gehabt. Sie würde ein schönes, entspanntest Bad im Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer nehmen, danach zum Abendessen gehen und anschließend nur noch für ihre Stunde mit Pansy in die Bibliothek zurückkehren. Um nichts auf dieser Welt wollte sie erneut irgendeinem anderen Schüler über den Weg laufen.

* * *

 

"Du warst gar nicht in Hogsmeade?", fragte Pansy vorsichtig, nachdem sich Hermine ihr gegenüber an ihrem gewohnten Tisch niedergelassen hatte. Der böse Blick, den sie sich dafür einfing, ließ sie ihre Frage direkt wieder bereuen.

"Ich will nicht darüber reden", erklärte Hermine ruhig, "ich war da, aber alleine, ich weiß, dass alle sich über mich das Maul zerreißen, aber ich habe keine Geduld mehr, darüber zu reden."

"Tschuldigung", nuschelte Pansy, doch Hermine winkte nur müde ab: "Nicht so schlimm, ich wurde nur schon zu oft drauf angesprochen. Wie dem auch sein", fuhr sie dann geschäftsmäßig fort, "ich habe heute etwas ganz Besonderes für dich."

Erwartungsvoll betrachtete Pansy die Zeitschrift, die Hermine ihr über den Tisch hinweg zuschob: "Das hier ist die aktuelle Ausgabe von "Runen Revisited", das führende Fachjournal zum Thema Alte Runen. Unsere Bibliothek hat dankbarerweise einige Fachzeitschriften abonniert und ich schaue die immer mal durch, ob etwas Nützliches für unsere Hausaufgaben dabei sein könnte. Stellt sich heraus, in dieser Ausgabe ist ein Aufsatz zum Thema Runen in der Magie im achtzehnten Jahrhundert dabei. Und weil wir in unserer aktuellen Hausaufgabe einen Aufsatz zu bedeutenden wissenschaftlichen Entwicklungen in England seit Ende des Mittelalters schreiben sollen, ist der wirklich hilfreich. Ich habe ihn auch verwendet, der Autor hat ziemlich gut das Datum der ein oder anderen Runenentwicklung verifizieren können. Ich schlage vor, du liest ihn dir durch und baust das mit ein. Und dann dachte ich mir", fügte sie zwinkernd hinzu, "du könntest den Artikel ja Malfoy empfehlen. Er hat den sicher noch nicht gelesen, da er vermutlich wie alle anderen nicht einmal weiß, dass wir Fachzeitschriften haben. Damit beeindruckst du ihn sicherlich."

Pansys Gesicht, das während dem größten Teil von Hermines Erläuterungen verwirrt und ablehnend gewesen war, hellte sich plötzlich auf: "Das ist eine super Idee! Danke! Wenn ihn das nicht überzeugt, weiß ich auch nicht."

Hermine nickte grinsend, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem eigenen Aufsatz zuwandte. Der Zwischenfall mit Pansys Mann der Träume hatte verhindert, dass sie den letzten Absatz ihrer Hausaufgabe hatte fertig schreiben können, und so widmete sie sich dem nun, während Pansy den Fachartikel las und hin und wieder Verständnisfragen äußerte. Weniger denn je konnte sie die Männerwahl der schwarzhaarigen Slytherin verstehen, doch nach dem heutigen Tag hatte sie noch mehr Lust als vorher, Draco Malfoy einen Streich zu spielen und seine Vorurteile über seine Mitschülerin zu vernichten.

* * *

 

"Was liest du denn da so interessiert?"

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Pansys Gesicht - ihr Plan, den Artikel zu kopieren und dann demonstrativ im Gemeinschaftsraum zu lesen, war aufgegangen, Draco hatte sich neugierig neben sie gesetzt. Schnell rief sie sich jedoch wieder zur Ordnung, denn sie hatte schließlich eine Rolle zu spielen. Betont nebensächlich antwortete sie: "Nur noch was für Alte Runen, ich will den Aufsatz heute fertig kriegen."

"Du hast die Hausaufgabe schon fast fertig?", hakte Draco überrascht nach, "Wow, ich gebe zu, ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen. Und was ist das, was du da liest? Sieht nicht aus wie aus unseren Lehrbüchern."

"Oh, nur ein Artikel, der in der aktuellen Ausgabe von "Runen Revisited" war...", erwiderte sie, immer noch darum bemüht, auf den Artikel fokussiert und genervt über die Unterbrechung zu wirken.

"Runen ... was? Das Buch kenne ich nicht."

"Kein Buch", sagte sie, diesmal mit einem belehrenden Tonfall, "das ist eine Fachzeitschrift, wenn nicht sogar die wichtigste zu diesem Bereich überhaupt."

"Fachzeitschrift?", fragte Draco verwirrt, "Wo hast du die her?"

"Aus unserer Bibliothek", erläuterte Pansy, immer noch um einen belehrenden Tonfall bemüht, doch innerlich triumphierte sie: "Wir haben für so ziemlich alle Fächer Zeitschriften abonniert. Und in der aktuellen hiervon war eben was Nützliches drin."

Während sie ihren Blick zurück auf die Zeilen lenkte, konnte sie spüren, wie Draco sie entsetzt anstarrte. Sie konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, was in seinem Kopf gerade vor sich ging, wie er sich bemühte, diese Seite von ihr mit der dummen Pansy, die sie noch vor wenigen Wochen gewesen war, zusammenzubringen. Es kostete sie alle Selbstbeherrschung, nicht ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu tragen, während sie so tat, als könne sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Kurz bevor sie meinte, explodieren zu müssen, senkte sie schließlich ihre Lektüre, blätterte zur ersten Seite und hielt die Papiere Draco hin: "Wenn du willst, kannst du es dir ausleihen, ich habe es bereits durchgearbeitet und wollte sowieso nur noch mal sicher gehen, dass ich alles Wichtige habe."

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen wartete sie, bis Draco ihr den Artikel aus der Hand nahm. Anstatt jedoch sofort anzufangen zu lesen, legte er ihn auf den Tisch vor sich und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ihr zu: "Du meinst es mit der Schule also wirklich ernst?"

"Ja, mein Lieber, wirklich", erwiderte sie so ruhig wie möglich. Jetzt, wo sie ihn soweit hatte, ihr Anerkennung entgegen zu bringen, wurde sie unfassbar nervös: "Ich weiß, dass man mir das nicht gerne glaubt, aber ich habe auch Druck, weißt du? Mein Vater möchte gerne, dass ich nach der Schule arbeiten gehe. Meine Mutter meint zwar, ich solle einfach einen reichen Zauberer aus einer reinblütigen Familie heiraten, so, wie sie es ja gemacht hat, aber meinem Vater genügt das nicht. Deswegen hat er mir gesagt, dass dieses Jahr mit den ZAG-Prüfungen am Ende sehr wichtig ist. Und deswegen habe ich auch so viele Fächer belegt."

"Jetzt, wo du es sagst", nickte Draco langsam, "dein Stundenplan ist voller als meiner."

"Wir haben dieselben Fächer, aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich noch Wahrsagen."

"Richtig", meinte er pikiert, "wieso belegst du dieses unnötige Fach? Das ist totaler Blödsinn. Entweder man hat die Gabe, in die Zukunft zu sehen, oder nicht. Das kann man nicht lernen."

"Es macht mir eben Spaß. Außerdem haben alle meine Freundinnen das belegt."

"Mmmh", machte Draco nur und wechselte das Thema, "also, du meinst, dein Vater will, dass du arbeiten gehst. Schon Vorstellungen?"

Erfreut, dass ihr geliebter, blonder Slytherin von sich aus ein ernsthaftes Gespräch anfing, begann Pansy zu erzählen: "Nicht direkt. Ich glaube, ich will keinen Job im Ministerium, auch wenn alle anderen das anstreben. Aber das ist mir zu langweilig, denke ich. Ich hätte Lust, magische Kosmetik zu entwickeln oder so was."

"Im Ministerium könnte ich mir dich auch nicht vorstellen", stimmte Draco ihr grinsend zu, "aber wenn du nur was mit Schminksachen machen willst, brauchst du doch keinen guten Schulabschluss."

"Es ist aber immer besser, einen zu haben, da stehen einem mehr Türen offen!", antwortete Pansy fest, während sie sich ins Gedächtnis rief, was Theo und Blaise ihr für Gründe genannt hatten, dass sie gute Noten brauchte. Dass ihre Eltern dahinter steckten, war natürlich ebenso eine Lüge, wie dass sie selbst einen Beruf ergreifen wollte. Sie war sich sicher, bis zum Ende der Schulzeit Draco als Ehegatten angeln zu können, da brauchte sie wahrlich nicht selbst arbeiten zu gehen. Doch sie wusste, für den Augenblick war es wichtig, dass er sie ernst nahm: "Und du? Hast du Vorstellungen?"

"Für mich ist es schwierig im Moment", gab er niedergeschlagen zu, "da sind ein paar Dinge. die alles ändern könnten in Zukunft. Aber eigentlich hatte ich mir überlegt, im Ministerium zu arbeiten. Ich will gerne etwas Nützliches tun, etwas, damit die Leute wirklich mich sehen, und nicht nur den Sohn meines Vaters. Wenn ich als Jahrgangsbester abschließe, werden mir alle Türen offen stehen."

Mitfühlend legte Pansy ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann ergriff Draco ihre Hand und drückte sie. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander, Draco offensichtlich in trübsinnigen Gedanken über seine Zukunft versunken, Pansy mit klopfenden Herzen ob dieses unheimlich intimen Momentes. Sie musste unbedingt daran denken, Granger angemessen zu danken. Sie waren gerade zwei Wochen dabei und schon trug ihr Plan solche Früchte.

* * *

 

 

Als Hermine am Dienstagabend zu ihrem gewohnten Tisch in der Bibliothek kam, stand darauf ein kleiner Korb mit einer Schleife. Verwundert schaute sie sich um, doch konnte sie nirgends jemanden entdecken, der das dorthin gestellt haben könnte. Zögernd näherte sie sich dem Präsentkorb und entdeckte zu ihrer Überraschung, dass das Kärtchen darauf ihren Namen trug. Wer hatte ihr so ein Geschenk gemacht?

"Überraschung!", rief da plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme und im nächsten Moment kam Pansy hinter einem Bücherregal hervorgesprungen: "Das ist mein Dankeschön dafür, dass es Sonntag so gut mit Draco gelaufen ist!"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Hermines Lippen, während sie den Korb ergriff und neben dem Tisch auf den Boden stellte: "Der Artikel hat es also gebracht?"

"Und wie", quietschte Pansy freudig, ehe sie die Stimme senkte, sich ebenfalls setzte und zu Hermine hinüberbeugte: "Wir haben uns danach über unsere Zukunftspläne unterhalten. Draco hat ein wenig geknickt gewirkt, er scheint gerade viele Sorgen zu haben, da habe ich ihm das Bein getätschelt und er hat meine Hand ergriffen. Das war so romantisch. Wir haben nicht weiter geredet, saßen einfach nur da, aber es war echt schön."

Ehrlich erfreut beglückwünschte Hermine ihre Nachhilfeschülerin.

"Weißt du", meinte diese schließlich, "du bist gar nicht so übel. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir echt helfen willst."

"Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du tatsächlich anfängst zu lernen!", gab Hermine im gleichen Tonfall zurück. Zusammen stimmten die beiden Mädchen in ein Lachen ein und instinktiv spürten sie, dass sie so etwas wie Freundinnen geworden waren.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ist bei dir eigentlich alles in Ordnung, Harry?"  
  
Mit besorgtem Blick betrachtete Hermine ihren Freund. Nachdem sie ihm die letzten Wochen kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte, stellte sie nun überrascht fest, dass er übermüdet wirkte und nur lustlos in seinem Frühstück herum stocherte. Auch seine Reaktion auf ihre Frage sprach Bände: Seine Schultern sackten noch weiter nach unten, sein Blick wurde verzweifelt.  
  
"Es ist Cho", flüsterte er ihr so leise wie möglich zu. Überrascht legte Hermine ihr angebissenes Brötchen zurück auf den Teller: "Aber, ich dachte, ihr wärt am Wochenende in Hogsmeade gewesen zusammen? Ist es nicht so gut gelaufen?"  
  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Wir waren in diesem furchtbaren Teehaus. Da war alles pink und überall verliebte Pärchen. Das war mir schon unangenehm genug. Aber dann hat Cho angefangen, über Cedric zu reden. Und ... ich wollte halt nicht, weil wir ja auf einem Date waren und so, da wollte ich nicht über ihren Ex-Freund sprechen."  
  
"Oh je", kommentierte Hermine mitfühlend, "das fand sie vermutlich nicht so gut?"  
  
"Sie ist in Tränen ausgebrochen!", flüsterte Harry erregt, "Aber was erwartet sie denn? Ich dachte, wir gehen auf ein Date. Sie kann doch mit einem Kerl, der in sie verliebt ist, nicht über ihren Ex-Freund reden!"  
  
"Harry, du musst versuchen, sie zu verstehen", erklärte sie eindringlich, "Cho ist einfach nur überfordert. Ihr Freund ist gestorben. Ermordet. Und jetzt hat sie sich augenscheinlich in dich verliebt. Aber sie hat den Tod von Cedric noch nicht verarbeitet. Außerdem fühlt sie sich schuldig, weil sie sich in dich verliebt hat, so schnell nach Cedrics Tod. Und sie dachte, gerade mit dir kann sie darüber reden, gerade du würdest sie verstehen."  
  
Sie konnte sehen, dass Harry mit ihren Ausführungen überfordert war, und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, ob Jungs in ihrem Alter überhaupt zu komplexen Gefühlen fähig waren. Erst Ron, der lieber seinen Hormonen nachgab als seinen Gefühlen, jetzt Harry, der unfähig schien, die Probleme seiner neuen Flamme zu verstehen.  
  
"Gib ihr Zeit", war alles, was sie sagen konnte, "sie mag dich wirklich, aber sie braucht Zeit, alles zu verarbeiten. Wenn sie soweit ist, wird sie sich dir auch öffnen. Bis dahin kannst du nur warten."  
  
"Aber ich habe schon das ganze letzte Jahr gewartet!", gab Harry frustriert zurück, "Ich habe aus der Ferne zugesehen, wie sie glücklich mit Cedric rumgelaufen ist. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass der Verlust ihr nahe geht, aber wie lange, bitte, soll ich noch warten?"  
  
"Wenn du sie ernsthaft magst, wartest du, bis sie bereit ist!", flüsterte Hermine erbost. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, wie wenig Einfühlungsvermögen ihre beiden besten Freunde an den Tag legten. Genervt von dem Gespräch ließ sie ihr Frühstück liegen, packte ihre Tasche und verschwand Richtung Unterrichtsraum.  
  
Ginny, die ihr Gespräch mit Harry aus den Augenwinkeln verfolgt hatte, stand ebenfalls hastig auf und eilte ihr nach: "Hermine, warte mal!"  
  
Seufzend blieb diese stehen, um Ginny die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu ihr aufzuschließen: "Ja?"  
  
Ihre rothaarige Freundin lief rot an und fummelte erst an ihrer Uniform rum, ehe sie ein Wort rausbrachte. Hermine beschlich eine Ahnung, woher der Wind wehte: "Du willst wissen, worüber wir geredet haben?"  
  
"Ja", gab Ginny verschämt zu, "weißt du, da waren all diese Gerüchte über Harry und Cho Chang ... und ... naja."  
  
"Du kannst beruhigt sein, ihr Date lief nicht so gut. Harry ist ein Trottel."  
  
"Oh", machte Ginny nur, unfähig zu verbergen, wie sehr sie diese Nachricht freute. Mit einem weiteren Seufzen ließ Hermine ihre schwere Schultasche von der Schulter gleiten und stellte sie auf dem Boden ab.  
  
"Hör mal. Du bist doch jetzt schon seit Ewigkeiten in ihn verliebt. Warum sagst du nichts? Du bist doch sonst so selbstbewusst."  
  
"Ja, schon", erwiderte Ginny, immer noch hochrot im Gesicht, "aber das ist irgendwie schwierig. Erst war er der große Harry Potter, der Held, unerreichbar für mich. Und jetzt ist er ein guter Freund, der beste Freund von meinem Bruder und ... naja. Ich kenne meine Brüder. Und außerdem hat Harry noch nie Interesse an mir gezeigt. Nicht so zumindest."  
  
"Warum sollte er auch?", gab Hermine ernsthaft zu bedenken, "Seit du alt genug bist, hast du immer mal wieder einen Freund. Das kann einen schüchternen Jungen wie Harry auch abschrecken, immerhin bist du bei Jungs offensichtlich beliebt. Er kommt vermutlich gar nicht auf die Idee, dass du Interesse haben könntest."  
  
"Oh", war alles, was Ginny dazu sagen konnte, "aber, ich kann doch nicht ewig auf ihn warten. Ich weiß doch gar nicht, ob ich jemals eine Chance haben werde. Soll ich meine Jugend wegwerfen, auf Liebe verzichten, nur in der vagen Hoffnung, dass er sich vielleicht eines Tages für mich interessieren wird?"  
  
"Ehrlich, was ist denn mit euch allen los?", erkundigte Hermine sich aufgebracht, "Entweder, du liebst Harry wirklich, dann stellt es kein Problem dar, auf deine Flirtereien zu verzichten. Oder eben nicht, dann solltest du hier nicht so rumheulen. Wenn man liebt, ist man bereit, alle Zeitalter der Welt auf seinen Geliebten zu warten."  
  
Verblüfft schaute Ginny ihre ältere Freundin an: So harte Worte hatte sie von Hermine nicht erwartet.  
  
"Es liegt eben nicht jedem im Charakter, stumm rumzusitzen und abzuwarten", gab sie giftig zurück, "wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist, bitte. Wir sehen ja alle, wie weit dich das bei Ron gebracht hat."  
  
Entsetzt schnappte Hermine nach Luft. Damit war Ginny eindeutig zu weit gegangen und obwohl Hermine sehen konnte, dass es ihr sofort Leid tat, war sie nicht bereit, darüber hinweg zu sehen. Mit einem scharfen "Schön!" packte sie ihre Tasche und ließ ihre Freundin an Ort und Stelle stehen. Offensichtlich hatten alle ihre Freunde über Nacht ein emotionales Fassungsvermögen in der Größe eines Teelöffels entwickelt.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sie war dankbar, dass ihre erste Stunde an diesem Tag Zaubertränke war, denn diese Stunden waren stets fordernd und würden sie davon ablenken, dass ihre Freunde sich alle daneben benahmen. Entsprechend hatte sie sich auch vorgenommen, nicht mit Ron oder Harry zusammen an einem Trank zu arbeiten, sondern zu sehen, ob Theodore eventuell zur Verfügung stand. Der fragende Blick, den sie ihm durch den Klassenraum hinweg zuwarf, wurde sofort mit einem lächelnden Nicken beantwortet, und so sammelte sie ihre Sachen ein und setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
"Keine Lust auf deine Anhängsel heute?", fragte er freundlich. Hermine schnaubte nur und schüttelte den Kopf: "Die sind alle nicht mehr ganz dicht, ehrlich. Und ich habe keine Lust, darüber zu reden. Lass uns einfach mit dem Trank anfangen, ja?"  
  
"Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Mylady", antwortete Theo mit einem breiten Grinsen und einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Das brachte ihm ein weiteres Schnauben ein, doch für den Rest der Stunde arbeiteten sie freundschaftlich und effektiv zusammen.  
  
Doch natürlich war ihr das Glück nicht viel länger hold. Kaum war die Stunde vorbei und sie mit gepackter Tasche aus dem Klassenraum getreten, da wurde sie von einer großen, männlichen Hand festgehalten und aus dem Strom der anderen Schüler heraus gezogen.  
  
"Noch mal über mein Angebot nachgedacht, Granger?", fragte Draco grinsend. Erschöpft schüttelte Hermine den Kopf - sie hatte wirklich keine Energie mehr für all diese zwischenmenschlichen Auseinandersetzung: "Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy."  
  
"Aber du hast ihm doch immer noch nicht vergeben. Oder warum sonst hast du heute mit Theo zusammen gearbeitet statt mit einem deiner Jungs?"  
  
Müde erwiderte sie nur: "Weil sie nerven."  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass es nicht dein gebrochenes Herz ist, das ihren Anblick aus nächster Nähe nicht ertragen kann?"  
  
Der herablassende Tonfall in Dracos Stimme ließ Hermines unterdrückte Wut erneut aufflammen: "Könntest du dich bitte um deine Angelegenheiten kümmern?!"  
  
"Aber es ist meine Angelegenheit, meine Liebe", erwiderte er stur, "oder willst du etwas sagen, Sex zwischen uns beiden würde mich nichts angehen?"  
  
Ungläubig stemmte sie ihre Fäuste in die Hüften: "Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen, Malfoy!"  
  
"Wieso nicht? Willst du wirklich auf diesen Idioten Weasley warten? Denkst du, er kommt von alleine zur Vernunft, wenn du nur lange genug ausharrst?"  
  
Irgendwo in Hermine legte sich ein Schalter um und alles, was sie seit Beginn des Schuljahres aufgestaut hatte, sprudelte aus ihr heraus: "Ich liebe ihn! Verdammt, ist das so schwer zu akzeptieren? Wieso tun alle so, als wäre es normal, wenn man seine Liebe aufgibt, nur weil es nicht sofort funktioniert? Zur Liebe gehört eben auch Leiden dazu. Ja, Ron ist ein echter Trottel und ich hasse ihn gerade dafür, dass er so blind ist. Aber das heißt doch nicht, dass ich meine Gefühle einfach abstellen kann. Ich meine es ernst. Selbst wenn ich mich an ihm rächen wollen würde, würde ich sicher nicht mit dem nächst besten Kerl schlafen. Sex ist etwas Besonderes für mich. Dir mag das ja altmodisch erscheinen, aber ich will mein erstes Mal mit jemanden, den ich liebe. Und der mich liebt. Und das ist eben Ron. Da kannst du noch so oft fragen, ich werde mich nicht darauf einlassen. Ich meine es ernst mit ihm und egal, wie wütend und enttäuscht ich gerade von ihm bin, ich werde ihn nicht einfach so aufgeben, nur weil es gerade mal etwas komplizierter wird und nicht so läuft wie ich es mir vorstelle."  
  
Heftig atmend hielt Hermine inne. Die Realität dessen, was sie gerade getan hatte, traf sie mit voller Wucht und ließ sie rot anlaufen vor Scham und Zorn. Wieso hatte sie ausgerechnet vor Draco Malfoy ihre Gefühle dargelegt? Und ihm ihre Gedanken über Sex erzählt? Was hatte er an sich, dass er sie stets so provozieren konnte, dass sie ihre Beherrschung verlor? Sie war noch nie gewalttätig gewesen, aber sie erinnerte sich bis heute lebhaft an die Ohrfeige, die sie ihm im dritten Jahr gegeben hatte, und die Erinnerung war befriedigend. Sie hatte gut Lust, die Ohrfeige zu wiederholen.  
  
Eine schwere Hand auf ihrer Schulter holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Draco hatte sich zu ihr runter gebeugt und schaute sie jetzt auf Augenhöhe direkt an: "Das, Granger, war ziemlich beeindruckend. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der langweilige Bücherwurm so leidenschaftlich sein kann? Es tut mir leid, dir sagen zu müssen, dass deine Schimpftirade bei mir das Gegenteil ausgelöst hat. Jetzt habe ich ernsthaft Lust zu erfahren, wie leidenschaftlich du im Bett sein kannst. Wir könnten eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben, da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
"Friss Mist, Malfoy!", war alles, was Hermine darauf erwidern konnte. Der hungrige Blick in seinen Augen verriet ihr, dass er seine Worte tatsächlich ernst meinte - und das machte ihr Angst. Nicht, dass sie sich selbst in der Gefahr gesehen hätte, ihm irgendwann nachzugeben. Aber die Vorstellung, das ganze Jahr über ausgerechnet Malfoy auf ihren Hacken zu haben, war unschön.  
  
"Keine Sorge, Granger, für den Augenblick lasse ich dich in Ruhe", kommentierte Draco, der ihren Widerwillen offensichtlich bemerkt hatte. Er klopfte ihr noch einmal kurz auf die Schulter, dann wandte er sich um und schlenderte fröhlich pfeifend davon.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Du bist heute Abend so fröhlich", bemerkte Theo. Ihm war schon vorher aufgefallen, dass Draco entgegen seiner üblichen Gewohnheiten immer wieder in ein merkwürdiges Grinsen verfiel, ohne dass es dazu einen augenscheinlichen Grund gab.  
  
"Oh ja, der Tag war hervorragend."  
  
"Darf man fragen, was genau so Tolles passiert ist?", hakte Blaise nach. Bei dieser Frage wurde Dracos Grinsen noch breiter: "Oh ja, und ob du darfst. Gerade du! Ich habe heute nämlich wichtige Fortschritte bei unserer Wette gemacht!"  
  
"Bitte?", entfuhr es Theodore entsetzt. Er konnte sich schwerlich vorstellen, dass Hermine aus dem Nichts heraus plötzlich Interesse an seinem besten Freund zeigen würde, zumal sie seines Wissens nach gerade noch an ihrem Liebeskummer mit Weasley knabberte.  
  
"Oh, keine Sorge, sie hat noch nicht die Beine breit gemacht", beschwichtigte Draco, "aber sie hat eine sehr interessante Seite gezeigt. Sie ist definitiv leidenschaftlicher als gedacht. Und leidenschaftliche Frauen wollen immer Sex haben. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."  
  
"Leidenschaftlich?", erkundigte Blaise sich überrascht, "Du meinst, weil sie dich leidenschaftlich zurück gewiesen hat? Das hat sie nämlich bei mir auch getan."  
  
"Nein, nein, leidenschaftlich in ihrer Liebe zu diesem Wiesel. Sie kann richtig brennen für einen Mann."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, wie das in deinem Kopf positiv für dich sein kann", mischte Theo sich ein, "aber bitte, ich werde deine Traumwelt nicht zerstören."  
  
"Ihr habt eben alle nicht so viel Ahnung von Frauen wie ich!", meinte Draco selbstzufrieden. Seine beiden Freunde schüttelten nur den Kopf, doch sie wussten, seiner Selbstsicherheit auf diesem Gebiet war schwer beizukommen.  
  
"Wenn du so viel Ahnung von Frauen hast wie du behauptest, dann kannst du mir doch bestimmt auch die allerneuesten Einblicke in Pansys Gefühlswelt liefern, oder?", fragte Theodore in der Hoffnung, von Draco zu erfahren, ob ihr neuester Lerneifer seine Gedanken über sie geändert hatte.  
  
"Ach, die gute alte Pansy", murmelte Draco seufzend, ehe er lauter fortfuhr: "Ich bin wirklich überrascht von ihrem Lerneifer. Es gefällt mir. Sie denkt ernster über ihre Zukunft nach, als ich erwartet hätte."  
  
"Hatte ich mir gedacht, dass du sie immer nur für ein dummes Mädchen gehalten hast, obwohl so viel mehr in ihr steckt", erwiderte Theodore, um noch mehr aus Draco heraus zu kitzeln.  
  
"Ich weiß schon, worauf du hinaus willst", schmunzelte jener, "aber ich muss dich enttäuschen: Pansy ist und bleibt einfach nicht der Typ Frau, den ich mir als ernsthafte Gefährtin vorstelle."  
  
Langsam nickte Theodore - er hatte sich das schon gedacht. Er bereute langsam, Pansy auf diese Idee gebracht und so falsche Hoffnungen in ihr geweckt zu haben. Andererseits, einen Versuch war es wert gewesen. Jetzt jedoch lag ihm etwas anderes auf der Seele: "Ich hoffe, dass du ihr keine falschen Signale sendest? Sie wirkte so, als ob du ihr plötzlich sehr zugetan wärst."  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich etwas getan hätte, was Hoffnungen geweckt hat."  
  
"Händchen halten, zum Beispiel?", warf Blaise ein, der das Gespräch am Sonntagabend zwischen den beiden zwar nicht gehört, aber beobachtet hatte. Schuldbewusst zog Draco die Schultern hoch: "Oh, ja, stimmt. War vielleicht nicht so gut. Das kam einfach aus der Situation heraus, irgendwie."  
  
Stöhnend vergrub Theodore das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Kein Wunder, dass Pansy sich so gefreut hatte. Die Nachricht, dass Draco trotz allem kein Interesse an ihr hatte, würde sie hart treffen. Und trotzdem befand er, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie das eher früher als später erfuhr.


	9. Chapter 9

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen für Hermine wie im Flug. Zwischen ihren Nachhilfestunden mit Pansy und ihren Lernabenden mit Theodore und Zabini blieb ihr kaum genug Zeit, sich um ihre Beziehungen zu Harry, Ron oder Ginny zu kümmern. Auch Malfoy schien sich entgegen seiner Worte zurück zu halten, einzig seine brennenden Blicke, die er ihr hin und wieder beim Essen oder in gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden zuwarf, verrieten ihr, dass er sein Vorhaben noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn diese bohrenden, grauen Augen auf ihr lagen, wäre sie am liebsten in eines ihrer heiß geliebten Bücher gekrochen. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie der Plan, Pansy für Draco attraktiv zu machen, so schief laufen konnte, dass nun sie sein Ziel war.  
  
Niedergeschlagen saß sie am Freitagabend alleine in der Bibliothek und arbeitete an einem Aufsatz für Zauberkunst. Das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende stand bevor und wie es aussah, würde sie erneut alleine oder gar nicht hingehen. Harry hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich mit Cho zu versöhnen, und Ron war immer noch völlig von Lavender eingenommen. Mit Ginny hatte sie seit ihrem Streit kein Wort mehr geredet. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts richtig alleine.  
  
"Guten Abend, schöne Dame, darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"  
  
Überrascht schaute Hermine in die dunklen Augen von Blaise Zabini, der mit einer leichten Verbeugung vor ihr stand und sie schalkhaft angrinste. Sie rollte die Augen, doch insgeheim freute sie sich, dass jemand gekommen war, um sie aus ihren trübsinnigen Gedanken zu reißen - und wenn es nur Zabini war. Seit seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten im Buchladen hatte er sich ihr gegenüber wieder normal verhalten, so dass Hermine zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er sie tatsächlich nur hatte necken wollen. Trotzdem waren ihre gemeinsamen Lernstunden angenehm verlaufen. Sie lächelte ihm zu und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.  
  
"Danke", sagte er, während er sich setzte. Als sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihr Pergament sinken ließ, griff er über den Tisch nach ihrem Handgelenk, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu ziehen. Verwirrt blickte sie auf.  
  
"Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um dir beim Lernen zuzuschauen, Granger", stellte er trocken fest, "so viel Verstand hätte ich dir schon zugetraut. Ich will mich mit dir unterhalten und da wäre es höflich, wenn du mich ansehen würdest."  
  
"Oh", machte sie nur, ehe sie die Feder beiseitelegte und ihre Bücher zuschlug. Gespannt schaute sie ihn an.  
  
"Ich weiß, du hast mir meine Worte letztes Mal in Hogsmeade übel genommen. Aber ich bleibe dabei!", sagte er ernst, "Ich würde gerne dieses Wochenende zusammen mit dir ins Dorf gehen. Deine beiden Freunde verdienen ja offensichtlich diesen Namen nicht mehr, also dachte ich, ich biete dir an, mich zu begleiten. Damit du nicht alleine gehen musst."  
  
"Hast du nicht verstanden, dass ich dir dein Interesse für mich nicht abkaufe?", fragte sie kühl, doch Blaise ließ nicht locker: "Du musst es ja nicht als Date verstehen. Freunde können genauso gut zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehen, meinst du nicht? Ich will nur nett sein."  
  
"Wir sind Freunde?", flüsterte Hermine überrascht.  
  
"Ich dachte eigentlich schon", kam es trotzig von Blaise zurück, ehe er endlich ihren Arm wieder losließ. Schweigend blickten sie sich einen Moment lang an, dann raffte Hermine sich auf: "Na gut. Wenn du mir versprichst, dass das nicht wieder ein dummer Streich ist, können wir gerne als Freunde nach Hogsmeade gehen."  
  
"Sehr gut", erwiderte der dunkle Slytherin erfreut, "ich werde morgen nach dem Mittagessen vor dem Tor auf dich warten. Wehe, du lässt mich wie einen Trottel im Regen stehen!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich mit einem Slytherin zusammen ins Dorf hinunter ging. Sie spürte nur zu deutlich die Blicke all jener Schüler, die gleichzeitig mit ihnen den Weg hinunter schritten, und sie konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Jeder wusste, dass das berühmte Goldene Trio und die Clique um Draco Malfoy sich spinnefeind waren - und nun gingen zwei dieser Mitglieder friedlich nebeneinander den Weg hinunter nach Hogsmeade?  
  
"Du siehst hübsch aus heute", durchbrach schließlich Blaise ihr unangenehmes Schweigen, "wer hätte gedacht, dass dein Kleiderschrank so schicke Sachen beinhaltet?"  
  
Errötend blickte Hermine auf den kurzen Jeansrock, den sie zu einer warmen Wollstrumpfhose trug. Sie wollte es eigentlich nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben, aber sie hatte am Vormittag tatsächlich eine lange Weile vor ihrem Schrank gestanden und überlegt, was sie anziehen sollte. Sie wollte sich nicht zu hübsch machen, damit Zabini keinen falschen Eindruck bekam, aber ihre Alltagskleidung war ihr doch unangemessen erschienen.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Zabini!", knurrte sie verlegen und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. Lachend lief Blaise ihr hinterher: "Das ist mal eine erfrischende Art, auf ein Kompliment zu reagieren. Bist du immer so höflich?"  
  
"Wenn ich mich auf den Arm genommen fühle, ja!"  
  
Blaise musste sich anstrengen, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken. Er hatte genau gesehen, wie Hermine rot geworden war, und er wusste, dass sie sich in Wirklichkeit über das Kompliment freute - wie jedes andere Mädchen auch. Dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie man angemessen auf freundliches Schäkern reagierte, machte die ganze Situation unheimlich komisch. Doch um sie nicht noch mehr in Verlegenheit zu bringen und damit am Ende doch zu verärgern, kam er ihrem Befehl nach und schwieg für den Rest des Weges ins Dorf hinunter. Als sie schließlich am Buchladen ankamen, drehte Hermine sich mit einem schuldigen Ausdruck im Gesicht zu ihm um.  
  
"Ich gehe hier immer rein, wenn ich in Hogsmeade bin. Das kann schon eine Weile dauern", erklärte sie langsam, "ich würde es dir nicht übel nehmen, wenn du in der Zwischenzeit zum Quidditch-Laden gehst oder so."  
  
"Willst du mich loswerden?", erkundigte er sich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen.  
  
"Was? Nein!", erwiderte Hermine überrascht.  
  
"Dann gehen wir jetzt gemeinsam da rein. Oder störe ich?"  
  
"Aber ...", setzte sie an, schluckte, und fuhr dann fort, "ich will dich da wirklich nicht zu zwingen. Ich weiß, dass ich die einzige bin, die am Wochenende nach Büchern sehen will. Du musst nicht aus Höflichkeit ..."  
  
"Hermine Granger", gab Blaise gespielt böse zurück, "nimm bitte nicht an, dass du die einzige bist, die sich für Bücher interessiert. Ich bin auch gerne in diesem Laden. Ich lese zufällig auch gerne."  
  
"Oh", kam es von ihr und mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich unfassbar dumm und überheblich. Während sie den Laden betraten, fühlte sie sich genötigt zu erklären: "Ich bin sonst immer mit Harry und Ron hier, und die finden es immer total langweilig. Wir trennen uns immer und treffen uns dann später im Drei Besen."  
  
"Ich bin weder Potter noch Weasley. Im Gegensatz zu den zwei Idioten gehen meine Interessen weiter als Quidditch!", war alles, was Blaise dazu sagte. Da Hermine auch nicht wusste, was sie dazu sagen konnte, schwieg sie einfach und schlängelte sich durch die Regelreihen zu einer Abteilung mit Klassikern der englischen Muggelliteratur. Zabini folgte ihr nicht, sondern blieb bei einem Regal mit Büchern über Arithmantik stehen. Gegen ihren Willen war Hermine beeindruckt davon, dass er es offensichtlich ebenso ernst mit der Schule meinte wie sie.  
  
Nachdem beide für eine halbe Stunde nach Herzenslust in den verschiedensten Büchern geblättert hatten, trat Blaise an Hermine heran: "Darf ich dich auf ein Butterbier einladen?"  
  
Erschrocken, so plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen zu werden, machte Hermine einen Satz rückwärts und stolperte direkt gegen seine Brust. Starke Arme umfassten ihre Taille und verhinderten, dass sie stürzte. Leise murmelte Blaise: "Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", doch er ließ sie nicht sofort los. Stattdessen zog er sie enger an sich, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und streichelte mit einem Daumen über ihre Hüfte. Hermines Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, nur um dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zu schlagen. Sie hätte ihn zurecht weisen sollen, ihn daran erinnern, dass sie nur als Freunde hier waren, doch seine zärtliche Berührung, seine kräftigen Arme, die Wärme seines Körpers und die Intimität dieser Geste ließen ihren Verstand schwach werden. Für einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen und genoss das Gefühl eines männlichen Körpers, der den ihren fest hielt. Schneller als es ihr lieb war endete der Augenblick jedoch, als es Blaise war, der sie von sich schob.  
  
"Tut mir leid", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, "ich wollte nicht ... bitte sei mir nicht böse."  
  
Hermine musste heftig schlucken, als sie in die dunklen Augen vor ihr schaute. Sie hatte selbst gesagt, dass sie nur Freunde waren, dass sie es nicht dulden würde, wenn er noch einmal so tun würde, als ob er mehr in ihr sieht, und trotzdem war sie eher enttäuscht über seine Zurückhaltung als wütend auf ihn. Innerlich mit sich schimpfend erwiderte sie: "Ich bin dir nicht böse - wenn du mir zur Entschädigung das angebotene Butterbier kaufst."  
  
Offensichtlich erleichtert, dass er den Nachmittag nicht ruiniert hatte, nickte Blaise begierig, hakte sich unter ihren Arm ein und führte sie zum Drei Besen. Dort angekommen manövrierte er sie geschickt an einen kleinen Tisch in einer eher abgeschiedenen Ecke. Während Hermine ihre Jacke über den Stuhl hängte, ging Blaise nach vorne an die Bar und holte für beide ein Glas Butterbier.  
  
Rasch ließ Hermine ihren Blick durch den Schankraum schweifen, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung entdeckte sie nirgends bekannte Gesichter. Sie wusste nicht, woher es kam, aber plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, doch auf einem Date zu sein, und es war ihr unerklärlich unangenehm, wenn sie daran dachte, dass man sie mit Blaise zusammen sehen könnte. Wütend rief sie sich innerlich zur Ordnung und warf Blaise, als er an den Tisch zurückkehrte, ein schwaches Lächeln zu. Schweigend nahmen beide einen ersten Schluck, dann räusperte sich Blaise.  
  
"Jetzt ist es ja doch irgendwie komisch zwischen uns", begann er, "das wollte ich nicht. Ehrlich, Hermine. Können wir nicht einfach über irgendetwas plaudern, statt hier so peinlich berührt nebeneinander zu sitzen wie zwei Erstklässler, die aus Versehen Händchen gehalten haben?"  
  
Der Vergleich brachte Hermine zum Lachen und damit platzte auch der Knoten, der sich in ihrer Brust gebildet hatte. Sie entspannte sich, nickte fröhlich, und fing an, über die aktuelle Arithmantik-Hausaufgabe zu sprechen. Erleichtert ließ sich Blaise darauf ein, doch schnell schweifte ihr Gespräch ab, berührte ihre Hobbies, ihre Lieblingsbücher, ihren Musikgeschmack. Ehe Hermine sich versah, war der Nachmittag weit fortgeschritten und es an der Zeit, zum Schloss zurück zu kehren.  
  


* * *

  
  
Misstrauisch blickte Hermine Blaise an. Schon seit einigen Minuten drehte er sich immer wieder um und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Weg, der durch den Wald zum Schloss hoch führte. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er ihrer Unterhaltung nur noch halbherzig gefolgt war, kaum dass sie das Dorf verlassen hatten, und nun war er endgültig verstummt. Gerade, als sie ihn darauf ansprechen wollte, blieb er stehen.  
  
"Warte bitte kurz, Hermine", flüsterte er beinahe unhörbar. Fragend drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Seine Augen hatten plötzlich wieder diesen Ausdruck, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, und nervös bemerkte sie, wie er dicht an sie herantrat und eine Hand auf ihre Wange legte.  
  
"Da der Nachmittag nun um ist und ich keine Angst mehr haben muss, dass du zwischendurch wegläufst, ergreife ich jetzt einfach diese Gelegenheit, während wir alleine sind."  
  
Ehe Hermine verstanden hatte, was er ihr sagen wollte, beugte er sich zu ihr runter, umfasste auch mit seiner zweiten Hand ihr Gesicht und legte dann hauchzart seine Lippen auf ihre. Entsetzt riss Hermine die Augen auf, doch so schnell wie der Kuss begonnen hatte, war er auch schon wieder zu Ende. Zu ihrer Überraschung wirkte er genauso verwirrt wie sie selbst, doch er gab keine weitere Erklärung ab, sondern räusperte sich lediglich verlegen, wandte sich ab und stapfte entschlossenen Schrittes weiter den Weg Richtung Schloss hoch. Vollkommen überfordert folgte Hermine ihm.  
  


* * *

  
  
Alleine vor sich hin brütend blickte Blaise Zabini an diesem Abend in die Flammen des Kamins im Gemeinschaftsraum. Der Tag in Hogsmeade war für seinen Plan ein voller Erfolg gewesen, doch gleichzeitig musste er sich eingestehen, dass es nicht so gelaufen war, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sicher, dass er den Tag vielleicht wirklich würde genießen können, das hatte er mit eingeplant, immerhin hatte sich Hermine Granger schon in den Wochen zuvor als erstaunlich umgängliche Lernpartnerin erwiesen. Und es war ihm auch wie geplant gelungen, sich zurückhaltend, aber dennoch interessiert zu geben, sich ihr erst zu nähern, und dann so zu tun, als wolle er auf sie Rücksicht nehmen und wieder auf Abstand zu gehen. Er war sich am Morgen nicht sicher gewesen, ob er es tatsächlich bis zu einem Kuss schaffen würde, doch da der Nachmittag überraschend positiv verlaufen war, hatte er es darauf ankommen lassen.  
  
Und dann das. Er hatte sie nur ganz flüchtig geküsst, man konnte es eigentlich nicht einmal einen richtigen Kuss nennen, aber - er hatte sofort mehr gewollt. Hermine war bei weitem nicht das erste Mädchen, das er geküsst hatte, doch dieses nervöse Flattern, das er danach verspürt hatte, die Hitze, die durch seinen Körper geschossen war, als er ihre weichen Lippen berührt hatte, das hatte er noch nie zuvor erlebt.  
  
Er wollte mehr.  
  
Natürlich war es von Anfang an sein Ziel gewesen, sie ins Bett zu bekommen, und jetzt war die Aussicht, ihr verschwitztes Gesicht, ihre glänzenden Augen zu sehen, ihr leises Stöhnen und Keuchen zu hören, noch attraktiver als zuvor. Aber er wollte mehr als das. Mehr solche Tage wie den heutigen mit ihr erleben. Ihr Lachen hören, ihre klugen Gedanken, ihr zeigen, dass er genauso intelligent war wie sie.  
  
"Na, Blaise, so schweigsam heute?", begrüßte ihn Theodore, der sich neben ihn auf das Sofa sinken ließ.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe mich in eine Sackgasse gebracht!", erwiderte er nur, doch eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, das, was heute passiert war, mit Theo zu besprechen. Vielleicht war es gar nichts, vielleicht war er einfach nur überwältigt davon, dass Hermine Granger so zarte Lippen hatte, dass sie so unschuldig und naiv wirken konnte, dass sie vor einem Mann so offen und hilflos und schutzbedürftig wirkte. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso sicherer war er, dass es daran lag. Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für schutzbedürftige Frauen gehabt, das hieß nicht, dass er direkt verliebt war.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wo warst du denn gestern Abend?"

Überrascht schaute Hermine von ihrem Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Ron stand vor ihr, das Gesicht eine merkwürdige Maske aus vorgegebener Freundlichkeit und Wut. Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck, Ron hatte ihn immer dann, wenn ihm etwas nicht gefiel, aber er Angst hatte, das zu zeigen. Genervt schlug sie das Buch zu, das sie gerade gelesen hatte: "Bitte?"

"Gestern Abend. Ich habe dich nicht beim Abendessen gesehen und im Gemeinschaftsraum warst du auch nicht."

"Und warum solltest du das bemerken?", erkundigte sie sich wütend, "Du hast dich doch die letzten Wochen auch nicht darum gekümmert, ob ich da bin oder nicht. Ich hätte genauso gut Luft sein können!"

"Du warst aber immer da, gestern nicht, darum geht es", gab er ebenso wütend zurück.

"Was ist, hat Lavender dich gestern Abend alleine gelassen? Bist du wütend, dass ich dir in deiner schweren Stunde der Einsamkeit nicht zur Verfügung stand?"

"Was hat Lavender damit zu tun?", zischte Ron, der inzwischen rot im Gesicht war. Zornig fragte Hermine sich, wieso sie immer nur streiten konnte, wenn sie alleine mit ihm war. Es machte sie einfach so rasend, dass er sie behandelte, als wäre sie eine Selbstverständlichkeit, aber sobald sie ihm mal nicht zur Verfügung stand wütend wurde.

"Hör mal, Ron, ich freue mich ja, dass du eine Beziehung hast ...", begann sie, doch sofort unterbrach Ron sie: "Nein, tust du nicht. Seit ich mit Lavender zusammen bin, tust du so, als wäre ich ein dummer kleiner Junge. Du redest nicht mal mehr richtig mit mir."

"Bitte?", erwiderte Hermine empört, "Du bist derjenige, der nicht mehr mit mir redet. Du verbringst jede freie Minute mit Lavender. Wann, bitte schön, soll ich da mit dir reden?"

"Suchst du dir deswegen neue Freunde? Sind wir nicht mehr gut genug für dich?", kam es beißend von Ron. Überrascht stieß Hermine die Luft aus: "Was?"

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine!", sagte Ron und Hermine konnte sehen, dass er mittlerweile ernsthaft wütend war: "Denkst du, ich bin blind? Oder alle anderen? Jeder hat euch gestern zusammen in Hogsmeade gesehen! Was willst du mit einem Slytherin?"

Darum ging es also - Ron hatte sie entgegen ihrer Hoffnung doch gesehen und war nun wütend. Oder vielleicht eifersüchtig? Kalt entgegnete Hermine: "Da meine so genannten Freunde Besseres zu tun haben, war Zabini so nett, mich ins Dorf zu begleiten. Wir lernen zusammen für Arithmantik, wir verstehen uns ganz gut."

"Ja, natürlich, ihr seid Lernpartner, genau!", höhnte Ron, "Bist du echt so versessen auf gute Noten, dass du dich mit dem Feind verbündest?"

"Dem Feind?", schleuderte Hermine ihm schrill entgegen, "Ronald Weasley! Da draußen läuft ein mordlustiger Irrer durch die Gegend und du bezeichnest einen Mitschüler als Feind, nur weil er in einem anderen Haus ist?"

"Ah, ich sehe was hier läuft", spottete er, "du hast die Beine breit gemacht und aus Dankbarkeit, dass wenigstens ein Mann dich anfassen will, hast du jetzt die Seiten gewechselt! Du bist so erbärmlich!"

Schockiert starrte Hermine ihren besten Freund an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er das eben gesagt hatte. Schon damals bei Krum hatte er ihr gezeigt, wie irrational und jähzornig er in seiner Eifersucht sein konnte, aber das hier überschritt jede Grenze. Den Tränen nahe schleuderte sie ihm ein: "Du bist so ein Idiot!" entgegen, dann sprang sie auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Hey, meinst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen zu weit ging?", erklang da die unsichere Stimme von Harry. Wütend starrte Ron seinen besten Freund an: "Aber sie hat sich mit Zabini eingelassen! Einem Slytherin!"

"Ich weiß ja", gab Harry beschwichtigend zu, "aber das ist immer noch Hermine, über die wir hier reden. Du glaubst doch selbst nicht, dass sie uns jemals im Stich lassen würde, oder?"

Niedergeschlagen vergrub Ron das Gesicht in seinen Händen: "Ja. Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nur ... ich war einfach so wütend, als ich sie mit Zabini gesehen habe. Das ist wie mit Krum damals. Ich kann gar nichts dafür, ich fühle mich einfach betrogen. Es ist nicht richtig, sich auf Slytherins einzulassen."

Ein wissendes Lächeln erschien auf Harrys Lippen: "Meinst du nicht, dass das gar nichts mit dem Haus zu tun hat? Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass du ehrlich zu dir bist, mein Lieber."

"Hä?"

Wenn die ganze Sache nicht so dramatisch ausgeartet wäre, hätte Harry es zum Lachen gefunden. Er hatte schon seit Rons Theater im vierten Jahr vermutet, dass sein bester Freund in Hermine verliebt war, aber dass Ron so blind für seine eigenen Gefühle war, war unglaublich. Er hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie stur Ron sein konnte, wenn er ernsthaft eifersüchtig war - nie würde er die Wochen vergessen, in denen sein bester Freund nicht mit ihm geredet hatte. Dasselbe jetzt bei Hermine zu sehen, tat ihm weh, zumal sich Harry plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er selbst seine beste Freundin in den letzten Wochen sträflich vernachlässigt hatte.

* * *

 

Schwer atmend blieb Hermine vor der Bibliothek stehen, rang kurz nach Luft und trat dann gemäßigten Schrittes ein. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Ron da gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte. Selbst wenn das nur seine Form von Eifersucht war - und sie hatte mitbekommen, wie irrational er sich verhalten hatte, als er wegen des Trimagischen Turniers neidisch auf Harry gewesen war - er war viel zu weit gegangen. Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch und Hermine war zu erschöpft, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Schluchzend lehnte sie sich gegen ein Bücherregal.

"Wer wird denn hier weinen?"

Erschrocken schaute Hermine zur anderen Seite der langen Reihe von Regalen. Die spöttische Tonfall konnte nur von einem kommen: Draco Malfoy.

"Geh weg", flüsterte sie nur, während sie den Kopf wieder hängen ließ, doch Malfoy dachte gar nicht daran. Mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten kam er näher: "Hat Ronnieboy mal wieder was ausgefressen?"

"Malfoy, ehrlich, mir ist nicht nach Scherzen."

"Also habe ich Recht", stellte er fest. Mit etwas Abstand zu ihr blieb er stehen, die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, der Blick undurchdringlich, aber nicht unfreundlich: "Kein anständiger Mann bringt eine Frau zum Weinen."

"Sagst ausgerechnet du!", fuhr Hermine ihn an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Draco sich nicht bewusst war, wie viele Mädchen er schon unendliche Tränen gekostet hatte. Zumindest bei Pansy musste ihm doch klar sein, dass sie schon oft wegen ihm geweint hatte.

"Wenn jemand sich trotz klarer Ansagen Hoffnungen macht und dann enttäuscht ist, dass ich sie nicht erfülle, ist das nicht meine Schuld", gab er gelassen zurück. Die Ignoranz seiner Worte machte Hermine wütend, doch sie hatte keine Kraft, jetzt mit ihm zu streiten. So schüttelte sie nur den Kopf, ehe sie einen Schritt machte, um an ihm vorbei zu gehen. Sofort legte sich eine seiner Hände auf ihre Schulter, um sie zurück zu halten.

„Mein Angebot steht noch, Granger“, flüsterte er, „wenn du es diesem Idioten heimzahlen willst, du kannst jederzeit zu mir kommen.“

Ein trockenes Lachen erklang, dann erwiderte Hermine zynisch: „Er denkt eh schon, ich hätte mit Blaise geschlafen. Würde also nicht mehr viel bringen.“

Misstrauisch hob Draco eine Augenbraue: „Wie kommt er auf die Idee?“

„Wir waren gestern zusammen in Hogsmeade, also Blaise und ich. Da hat man uns wohl gesehen. Und Ron kann dafür keine andere Erklärung finden, als dass ich die Beine breit gemacht habe, wie er es ausdrückt!“, erklärte sie langsam, „Er meinte, als Dank dafür, dass Blaise es mit mir getrieben hat, hätte ich die Seiten gewechselt und sei jetzt gut Freund mit euch allen.“

Verwirrt legte Draco den Kopf schräg: „Warum solltest du zahlen, damit ein Kerl mit dir schläft? Normalerweise ist das doch andersherum?“

„Weil mich niemand als Frau sieht“, entgegnete Hermine und versuchte, dabei nicht so verletzt zu klingen, wie sie sich fühlte: „In Rons Vorstellung muss ich was bieten, damit mich überhaupt wer will.“

„Warum warst du noch gleich in so ein Arschloch verliebt?“, fragte Draco, doch er ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen: „Ehrlich, Granger. Mal abgesehen von allem, was ich über Gryffindor und das alles denke, kann ich dir versichern, dass du nicht so hässlich bist, dass du für Sex zahlen müsstest.“

„Ah, danke. Das ist mal wirklich ein nettes Kompliment“, gab Hermine trotzig zurück. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf dieses Gespräch, sie wollte Malfoy nicht noch tiefer in ihre verletzte Seele blicken lassen, doch seine Hand hielt sie eisern gegen das Regal gedrückt. Genervt blickte sie ihn an.

„Ich meine es ernst“, sagte er, ohne sich von ihrem finsteren Blick irritieren zu lassen, „ich würde freiwillig mit dir schlafen, hier und jetzt, ohne dafür etwas als Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Und sei es nur, um dem Wiesel zu zeigen, dass ein richtiger Mann eine Frau erkennt, wenn sie vor ihm steht.“

„Malfoy!“, begann Hermine streng in der Absicht, ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte, doch soweit kam sie nicht. Mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht beugte er sich zu ihr runter, griff mit seiner linken Hand in ihr Haar und zog sie in einen Kuss. Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf, stemmte beide Hände in seine Brust, um ihn von sich zu schieben, doch er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Stattdessen wanderte seine Hand, die zuvor auf ihrer Schulter gelegen hatte, ihren Rücken hinunter bis zu ihrem Hintern, den er kräftig packte und näher an sich zog. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entfuhr Hermine, als im selben Moment eine heiße Woge ihren Körper überspülte, ausgelöst durch die plötzliche Nähe und das Gefühl eines männlichen Körpers zwischen ihren Beinen.

Noch immer hatte Draco den Kuss nicht unterbrochen und Hermine fand immer weniger Willen, ihn wirklich von sich zu stoßen. War es wirklich wichtig, ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht? Sie meinte es schließlich auch nicht ernst und ein Kuss war nun wirklich nichts Schlimmes – sie konnte es genauso gut einfach genießen. Wenn er sie ausnutzen wollte, um Ron zu ärgern, konnte sie ihn genauso gut ausnutzen, um wenigstens einmal das Gefühl zu haben, eine begehrenswerte Frau zu sein. Mit einem Seufzen erwiderte sie endlich den Kuss, schlang ihre Arme um den Hals und drängte sich noch näher an sie.

Nun war es an Draco, überrascht zu sein. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die kleine Frau mit den wilden Haaren so reagieren würde, hatte sich im Gegenteil schon auf eine ihrer berüchtigten Ohrfeigen eingestellt. Das wäre es ihm wert gewesen, nur um sie zu necken und von ihrer Wut auf Weasley abzulenken, doch dass sie seinen Kuss schließlich erwidern würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als er spürte, wie sie offensichtlich unbewusst ihr Becken an seinem rieb. Die Hand, die er zuvor in ihrem Haar vergraben hatte, leistet der anderen Gesellschaft. Gierig knetete er ihren kleinen Hintern, biss mit seinen Zähnen ganz sanft in ihre Lippen, rieb sich an ihr.

Sein Stöhnen wurde von einem wohligen Seufzer beantwortet und Draco spürte, wie es in seiner Hose eng wurde. Er hatte den Verdacht gehabt, dass Hermine Granger ein typisches Beispiel für das stille, aber sehr tiefe Wasser war, doch ihre Leidenschaft und Bereitwilligkeit, sich ihm hinzugeben, überstieg all seine Erwartungen. Er würde diese Wette mit Blaise gewinnen, dessen war er sich gewiss. Und zwar hier und jetzt.

Abwesend registrierte Hermine, wie Draco begann, ihren Rock hochzuschieben. Sie genoss den Kuss, badete in seinem gierigen Stöhnen und der offensichtlichen Erregung, die er ihr entgegenbrachte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie sich so lebendig, so begehrenswert gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Als sie spürte, wie eine Hand die Innenseite ihres Schenkels hochwanderte, kam sie ruckartig wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Stop!“, schrie sie, während sie Draco mit aller Macht von sich schob. Schwer atmend trat dieser einen Schritt zurück, starrte auf ihre geöffnete Lippen, vom Kuss noch geschwollen, auf ihre geröteten Wangen und leicht glasigen Augen. Alles an Hermine Granger schrie ihm Verlangen und Lust entgegen – warum hatte sie ihn von sich gestoßen?

„Ich …“, fing Hermine an, doch sie war zu sehr außer Atem, als dass sie auch nur einen vollständigen Satz hätte sagen können. Mit großen Augen starrte sie Draco an, während sie sich bemühte, ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie war ihm dankbar, dass er stumm blieb und auch nicht versuchte, sie erneut zu küssen. Schließlich setzte sie erneut an: „Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen, Malfoy.“

Zu ihrer Verwirrung brachte dieser Satz Draco zum Lachen. Es war keines seiner üblichen überheblichen oder fiesen Lachen, sondern ein echtes, belustigtes Gelächter. Schnaubend und nach Luft ringend gab er zurück: „Oh, Granger, du bist göttlich. Da küsst du mich, als gäb’s kein Morgen mehr, und dann sagst du sowas?“

„Ich meine es ernst!“, erwiderte sie mit geballten Fäusten, „Das gerade war wirklich gut und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich irgendwann einmal würde sagen können, dass ich weiß, dass Draco Malfoy ein verdammt guter Küsser ist. Aber da ist meine Grenze.“

„Komm schon, Mädchen, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du da gerade nicht auch mehr wolltest?“

„Ich war frustriert“, entgegnete sie errötend, „ich habe mich hässlich gefühlt und du hast mich wieder aufgebaut. Mehr war da nicht.“

„Glaubst du dir deine eigenen Worte?“, fragte er ungläubig, doch ihr fester Blick verriet ihm die Antwort. Kopfschüttelnd fuhr er sich durch sein Haar. Er war so kurz davor gewesen zu gewinnen, so kurz – und jetzt stoppte sie ihn und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er auch nicht mehr kriegen würde.

„Mit anderen Worten, du hast mich nur benutzt, um dein Ego aufzupolieren!“, warf er ihr vor. Erneut erhielt er nicht die erwartete Reaktion, denn statt ihm zu widersprechend, erschien nur ein breites Grinsen auf Hermines Gesicht: „So könnte man es sagen. Und war das nicht genau dein Angebot? Wolltest du mir nicht helfen, es Ron heimzuzahlen? Das hast du hiermit getan. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ein Kerl Spaß haben kann, wenn er mich küsst, das ist völlig ausreichend.“

Unfähig sich zu bewegen, starrte Draco auf die grinsende Hexe vor sich herab. Sie war wirklich eine Hexe. Dieses hinterhältige, selbstzufriedene Grinsen stand ihr ausgezeichnet, obwohl es eher zu einem Mädchen aus Slytherin als aus Gryffindor gepasst hätte. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich für sich ausgenutzt, sie gab das nicht nur als Ausrede für den Kuss vor, sondern meinte es wirklich so. Er hätte sich schlecht fühlen sollen deswegen, gedemütigt oder getäuscht, doch nichts dergleichen spürte er. Stattdessen stand er da wie festgewachsen und fühlte sich verzaubert.

„Wie unglaublich Slytherin von dir“, brachte er schließlich mit einem schiefen Lächeln heraus, „du hast mich also gerade nur ausgenutzt?“

Hermine, die sich inzwischen wieder gesammelt hatte und der nicht mehr anzumerken war, dass sie fünf Minuten zuvor mit ihrem ehemals schlimmsten Widersacher in einem heißen Kuss verwickelt gewesen war, blickte ihm direkt in die Augen: „Ja. Aber da du es offenbar genossen hast, wird es dir nicht gelingen, mir deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen.“

Mit diesen Worten und einer angedeuteten, neckischen Verbeugung trat Hermine an ihm vorbei und verließ die Bibliothek. Ungläubig blickte Draco ihr nach. Er hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass sie den Spieß umgedreht hatte, dass erstmals er derjenige war, der weniger bekam als er wollte und sie diejenige, die die Spielregeln bestimmte. Alle anderen Mädchen waren immer viel zu erpicht darauf, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, als dass irgendeine sich seiner Annäherung verweigert hatte. Nicht so Hermine Granger. Sie hatte überhaupt kein Interesse an ihm, hatte sich nur auf den Kuss eingelassen, um ihr gebrochenes Herz zu beruhigen, und war gegangen, nachdem sie zufrieden gestellt war. Und das imponierte ihm ungemein. Selbst wenn das vorher ihr Plan gewesen sein mochte, dass sie nach dem Kuss immer noch so berechnend und abweisend sein konnte, hätte er niemals erwartet. Kein Mädchen konnte so ungerührt davon gehen, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte. Er musste sie dazu kriegen, ihn noch einmal zu küssen, damit sie erkannte, wie gut er war. Und dass sie noch mehr wollte. Er konnte es sich nicht gefallen lassen, dass sie ihm nicht nachlief.


	11. Chapter 11

Erschlagen legte Hermine einen Stapel Bücher vor Pansy auf den Tisch. Die letzten zwei Tage waren eine Qual für sie gewesen und langsam fragte sie sich, wie lange sie es noch überstehen würde, dass ihre beiden besten Freunde nicht mit ihr sprachen. Sicher, sie hatte bemerkt, dass Ron seine Worte offensichtlich bereute und dass er sich gerne mit ihr aussprechen würde. Aber wann immer sie absichtlich irgendwo in seiner Nähe alleine rumstand, ganz offensichtlich unbeschäftigt und darauf wartend, dass man sie ansprach, wurde er nur rot und lief weg. Harry warf ihr zwar ab und an entschuldigende Blicke zu, aber natürlich blieb er an Rons Seite. Er würde sich immer für Ron entscheiden. Und offensichtlich war auch er noch nicht darüber hinweggekommen, dass sie ihm einen kritischen Ratschlag über Cho erteilte hatte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", erkundigte sich Pansy vorsichtig, "Du siehst aus, als ob du gleich einen Mord begehen willst."  
  
Kurz schaute Hermine ihre neue Freundin an, dann brachen alle Dämme und sie sank weinend auf ihren Stuhl: "Gar nichts ist in Ordnung! Gar nichts! Ich habe die dümmsten Freunde auf dieser Welt! Sie verdienen diesen Namen gar nicht!"  
  
"Du weinst wegen Weasley?", hakte Pansy nach, unsicher, ob sie sagen sollte, dass sie nie verstanden hatte, was Hermine mit diesem Trottel wollte, doch sie entschied sich dafür, vorerst den Mund zu halten. Stattdessen legte sie ihr mitfühlend eine Hand auf den Arm.  
  
"Es ist einfach so frustrierend! Wir sind ja nicht erst seit gestern befreundet. Und wir haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht! Du würdest mir vermutlich kein Wort glauben, wenn ich dir das alles erzähle, aber wir haben wirklich schon Todesgefahr gemeinsam ausgestanden. Im ganz wörtlichen Sinne. Wie er das alles einfach vergessen kann. Und Harry auch! Wie können sie einfach so andere Mädchen über unsere Freundschaft stellen?"  
  
All die Energie, die Hermine nach ihrem kleinen Intermezzo mit Malfoy gewonnen hatte, war am Montagmorgen verpufft, als sie gesehen hatte, dass Ron zwar offensichtlich schuldbewusst war, aber nicht mutig genug, sie anzusprechen. Da sie ihn kannte, hatte sie ihm Zeit gegeben, aber auch den ganzen Dienstag über hatte er sich nicht gerührt. Nun war es bereits Abend und sie hatten ihren Streit immer noch nicht beigelegt, obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass er seine Worte bereute.  
  
"Ich habe nie verstanden, warum du ausgerechnet in ihn verliebt bist!", kam es vorsichtig von Pansy, "Ich meine, ich darf vermutlich selbst nicht viel sagen, aber er ist echt keine Leuchte."  
  
"Er hat andere Qualitäten!", schluchzte Hermine, "Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie unglaublich liebevoll er sein kann. Und treu. Für seine Freunde würde er sogar Spinnen essen und er hat panische Angst vor denen. Er ist ein durch und durch guter Mensch, der nur manchmal seine Gefühle nicht versteht und Dinge sagt ohne zu überlegen."  
  
"Das sind alles keine Qualitäten, die ich in dem Mann suche, in den ich mich verliebe", erwiderte Pansy nachdenklich, "in einem besten Freund ist das alles schön und gut, aber attraktiv finde ich das nicht."  
  
"Ja, du stehst mehr darauf, wenn der Mann dich schlecht behandelt!", fuhr Hermine sie an, doch sofort schlug sie ihre Hände über den Mund und murmelte: "Tut mir leid. Das war unfair. Wirklich, tut mir leid."  
  
"Schon gut", gab Pansy mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zurück, "du hast ja recht, ich muss masochistisch sein, dass ich Draco immer noch nachlaufe. Aber ich kann einfach nicht anders."  
  
Hermine atmete mehrmals tief durch, trocknete ihre Tränen an einem Taschentuch und versuchte sich dann an einem Themenwechsel: "Kommst du denn gut voran bei ihm?"  
  
"Oh, ich denke schon. Zumindest behandelt er mich wieder so wie vor unserem Sex. Das ist ein deutlicher Fortschritt. Ich denke, seinen Respekt habe ich wieder."  
  
Hermine versuchte, nicht schuldbewusst dreinzuschauen. Sie fühlte sich schlecht, dass sie wusste, dass Draco sich gerade gar nicht für Pansy interessierte - sondern für sie selbst. Wenn sie die ehrliche Person gewesen wäre, für die man Gryffindors gemeinhin hielt, hätte sie Pansy davon erzählen müssen, doch die Tatsache, dass sie Draco zurück geküsst hatte, ließ sie stumm bleiben. Sicher, es hatte ihr nichts bedeutet, es war nur Balsam für ihr Herz gewesen, dennoch fühlte sie sich, als habe sie Pansy verraten. Sie hoffte sehr, dass die Nachhilfe am Ende wirklich die erhoffte Wirkung zeigte - denn wenn Pansy und Malfoy erst einmal ein Paar waren, interessierte niemanden mehr, was er vorher mit wem getrieben hatte.  
  
"Das freut mich zu hören", sagte sie unsicher, ehe sie ihre geschäftsmäßige Miene aufsetzte und meinte: "Dann erwarte ich von dir noch mehr Einsatz! Wollen wir loslegen und den Stoff von heute wiederholen?"  
  


* * *

  
  
"Wir sollten das Ganze abblasen!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Entsetzt sah Blaise seinen Freund an, der gerade neben ihn auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer um diese späte Zeit, einer der Gründe, warum er zum Nachdenken gerne her kam. Und jetzt störte ausgerechnet sein bester Freund seinen Seelenfrieden. Wie kam Theodore plötzlich auf die Idee, ihren Plan aufzugeben? Er war doch derjenige gewesen, der ihn um Pansy Willen dazu überredet hatte, mit Granger zusammen für Arithmantik zu lernen. Und gerade, als er anfing, die Gesellschaft dieser besserwisserischen Gryffindor zu genießen, wollte Theo alles beenden?  
  
"Das führt doch sowieso zu nichts. Du hast Draco gehört letztens, er hat zwar Respekt für Pansys Lerneifer, aber von Liebe fehlt jede Spur."  
  
"Wir sind doch gerade erst ein paar Wochen dabei!", widersprach Blaise heftig, "Liebe passiert halt nicht sofort, das dauert."  
  
"Blaise", sagte Theo ernst, "für uns mag das ja alles ein Spaß sein, aber es geht hier immer noch um Pansys Gefühle."  
  
"Ja, eben!", fuhr der ihn an, "Gerade darum sollten wir sie jetzt nicht hängen lassen! Das war doch deine Idee!"  
  
"Ja, und es war eine schlechte. Es wird zu nichts führen. Je länger wir das Spielchen spielen, umso mehr wird Pansy am Ende verletzt sein, wenn sie merkt, dass es doch nichts bringt."  
  
"Aber das können wir doch jetzt noch gar nicht wissen!"  
  
Wenn er ehrlich war, spielte es für ihn gar keine Rolle, ob Pansy bei Draco Erfolg haben würde oder nicht. Er brauchte lediglich die Ausrede, um mit Hermine zusammen lernen zu können. Bestimmt würde sie nicht weiter mit ihm Zeit verbringen, wenn sie durch diese Kuppelei nicht mehr verbunden waren. Er war noch nicht bereit, den Kontakt zu ihr aufzugeben. Er wollte immer noch mehr.  
  
"Blaise", flüsterte Theodore sehr leise, "ich will Pansy nicht verletzen. Verstehst du das nicht? Ich bin in sie verliebt."  
  
Verblüfft hielt Blaise inne: "Bitte was?"  
  
"Ich sagte, dass ich in Pansy verliebt bin. Kannst du jetzt verstehen, warum ich nicht mehr will?"  
  
"Junge", kam es langsam von ihm, "was ist denn in deinem Kopf nicht richtig, dass du das Mädchen, das du anhimmelst, mit einem anderen Kerl verkuppeln willst?"  
  
Stöhnend vergrub Theo sein Gesicht in den Händen: "Ich weiß doch. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sie ständig wegen ihm geweint hat. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"  
  
"Wie wär's mit der Wahrheit?", erkundigte Blaise sich fassungslos, "Warum hast du ihr nicht einfach gesagt, was Sache ist?"  
  
"Aber sie will mich doch gar nicht! Sie will Draco! Wenn ich ihr was gesagt hätte und sie hätte abgelehnt, dann wäre unsere Freundschaft danach ... einfach nur noch komisch gewesen. Ich wollte sie nicht alleine lassen! Sie braucht mich!", entgegnete Theodore, "Sie brauchte einen Freund! Ich kann doch nicht so egoistisch sein und gerade dann, wenn sie ihren besten Freund am meisten braucht, plötzlich mit meinen Gefühlen ankommen."  
  
Schweigen breitete sich zwischen den beiden Männern aus, während Blaise verarbeitete, was er gerade gehört hatte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Theo es so ernst mit Pansy meinte. Sicher, er hatte schon oft in der Vergangenheit vermutet, dass Theo sich für ihre gemeinsame Freundin interessierte, aber dass seine Gefühle solche Ausmaße annahmen, war eine Überraschung. Er merkte, dass er ihm keinen Rat geben konnte, was zu tun sei, da er selbst noch nie so verliebt gewesen war. Und obwohl er jetzt verstand, warum Theodore die Sache mit der Nachhilfe abblasen wollte, war er nicht bereit dazu.  
  
"Du glaubst mir vermutlich kein Wort", fing er langsam an, "aber ich will das Ganze wirklich nicht beenden. Ich will nicht ... im Moment habe ich einen guten Grund, mich regelmäßig mit Granger zu treffen. Wenn wir die Sache jetzt aufgeben, hat sie vielleicht keine Lust mehr, sich mit mir zu treffen. Und es sähe merkwürdig aus, wenn ich nicht sofort aufhören würde, mit ihr zu lernen."  
  
"Du willst dich mit Hermine treffen?", hakte Theodore misstrauisch nach, "Warum? Ist dir die Wette mit Draco so wichtig? Wichtiger als Pansys Gefühle?"  
  
"Es ist nicht nur die Wette", murmelte er leise, doch natürlich hatte Theo ihn gehört. Ein weiteres Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, während er sein Schläfen massierte. Die erhobenen Augenbrauen seines Freundes zeigten Blaise nur zu deutlich, dass Theodore eine weitere Erklärung verlangte, doch was sollte er schon sagen? Er war nicht in Granger verliebt, aber Interesse an ihr hatte er trotzdem.  
  
"Ist schon irgendwie ironisch, dass wir Draco einen Streich spielen wollten und im Endeffekt er der einzige ist, der nicht an der Situation verzweifelt", stellte Theo schließlich trocken fest. Blaise kam nicht umhin, über diese sarkastische Bemerkung zu lachen, doch heben konnte auch das seine Stimmung nicht. Warum musste Theo gerade jetzt, wo er sich selbst eingestanden hatte, dass eine Gryffindor vielleicht interessant sein könnte, mit seinen Gefühlsproblemen ankommen?  
  
"Meinst du nicht, wir sollten Pansy die Entscheidung überlassen?", fragte er schließlich in einem Versuch, den Kuppel-Versuch nicht abzubrechen und trotzdem Pansys Gefühle zu beachten: "Ich meine, sie macht ja freiwillig mit. Vielleicht hilft es ihr auch, wenn sie am Ende erkennt, dass sie mit Fleiß und Anstrengung bei Draco nichts erreichen kann, weil sie nicht sein Typ ist. Wenn sie alles gegeben hat und er sie trotzdem nicht mehr mag als jetzt, vielleicht kann sie dann abschließen. Einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Weißt du, was ich meine?"  
  
"Aber wie lange sollen wir warten?", entgegnete Theodore aufgebracht: "Wie lange sollen wir zusehen, wie sie ihm nachläuft, sich abmüht, Tränen vergießt ... und am Ende ist alles umsonst und wir wussten es von Anfang an."  
  
"Trotzdem ist es ihre Sache", sagte Blaise mit fester Stimme, inzwischen überzeugt davon, dass er Recht hatte, "wie soll Pansy denn jemals über Draco hinweg kommen, wenn sie für immer das Gefühl haben wird, nicht alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan zu haben, um ihn zu bekommen? Wenn wir ihr schon nicht helfen können, Draco zu kriegen, können wir ihr vielleicht helfen, ihn zu vergessen."  
  
Theo verstummte. Blaise konnte verstehen, dass die Sache für seinen besten Freund nicht so einfach war, doch er ließ nicht locker: "Und vielleicht ist das ja auch für dich gut. Wenn Pansy Draco aufgeben kann, dann kann sie danach auch ihre Augen für andere öffnen. Vielleicht sieht sie dann ja von selbst, was sie in dir hat. Oder denkst du echt, dass sie sich in dich verlieben kann, solange die Sache mit Draco nicht richtig geklärt ist?"  
  
"Wenn dir was an einer Sache liegt, warst du schon immer wortgewandt, mein Lieber!", kommentierte Theo scherzend, doch sein Gesicht blieb traurig und verschlossen. Blaise, der nicht wusste, was er noch sagen sollte, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er war nicht gemacht für tiefsinnige Gespräche über Gefühle. Wenn er ein Mädchen interessant fand, machte er ihr den Hof, bis sie entweder nachgab oder ihn abwies. Auf jeden Fall hielt er mit seinem Interesse nie hinter'm Berg. Wie Theodore es aushalten konnte, offensichtlich seit geraumer Zeit einem Mädchen nachzuschauen, das sich für seinen besten Freund interessierte, war ihm ein Rätsel. Wenn ein Mädchen nicht wollte, dann wollte es eben nicht, und gut. Es gab genug hübsche Dinger in dieser Schule, um schnell Ablenkung zu finden.  
  
"Schön", durchbrach schließlich Theo das Schweigen, "wir machen erstmal weiter. Aber wenn Pansy das nächste Mal in Tränen aufgelöst vor mir steht und Draco der Grund dafür ist, dann war's das, okay?"  
  
"Okay!", stimmte Blaise zu, innerlich betend, dass Draco sich in den nächsten Wochen ausnahmsweise mal halbwegs anständig gegenüber ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin verhalten würde.  
  


* * *

  
  
Nachdenklich blätterte Hermine in den Zeitschriften der Bibliothek. Sie wusste, dass Snape einer der wenigen Lehrer in Hogwarts war, der selbst regelmäßig in den großen Fachzeitschriften publizierte, und sie war immer gespannt, wenn ein neuer Artikel von ihm erschien. In diesem Jahr jedoch hatte er noch nichts veröffentlicht, zumindest nicht in jenen Zeitschriften, die in der Schulbibliothek auslagen. Das wunderte und frustrierte sie, immerhin hatte sie in der Vergangenheit schon häufiger seine Ansichten aus den Artikeln rauslesen können, was für den Unterricht immer wieder hilfreich war.  
  
Außerdem brauchte sie dringend Ablenkung und die versprachen die anspruchsvollen Berichte von Snape stets. Auch am heutigen Mittwoch hatte Ron keine Anstalten gemacht, ein Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen. Sie hatte zwar mehrfach mitfühlende und aufmunternde Blicke von Harry bekommen, doch auch er schien im Moment lieber einen Bogen um sie zu machen, um seinen besten Freund nicht zu provozieren. Es war zum Mäuse melken.  
  
"Immer noch am Trübsal Blasen?"  
  
Erschrocken wirbelte Hermine rum. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie Malfoy sich hinter sie geschlichen hatte. Nun starrte sie ihm aus viel zu geringer Entfernung ins Gesicht, unsicher, was sein hinterhältiges Grinsen zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
"Ich habe dich beobachtet", fuhr er fort, ohne sich von ihrem ablehnenden Gesichtsausdruck stören zu lassen, "und ich kam zu der Feststellung, dass du immer noch ein wenig Aufmunterung vertragen könntest. Ich stehe dir gerne zur Verfügung."  
  
"Malfoy...", begann sie genervt, doch er unterbrach sie sofort, indem er einen großen Schritt auf sie zu machte und sie damit erneut zwischen sich und einem Bücherregal einsperrte. Als ahne er, dass sie zu fliehen versuchen würde, legte er beide Hände rechts und links von ihrer Hüfte ab.  
  
"Hast du mich nicht verstanden?", schleuderte Hermine ihm eingeschüchtert entgegen: "Ich will nichts von dir. Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen und noch einen Kuss kriegst du auch nicht. Du vergeudest nur deine Zeit, wenn du mir weiter nachläufst."  
  
"Warum?", fragte Draco mit ernster Miene, während er sich ihr noch weiter näherte: "Warum weißt du mich immer ab? Was ist so verkehrt an mir?"


	12. Chapter 12

„Meinst du die Frage ernst?"

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, dass Draco Malfoy so tat, als wüsste er nicht, wie lächerlich der Gedanke war, dass sie mit ihm schlafen würde. Sicher, der Kuss, den sie geteilt hatten, war aufregend gewesen, hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben, begehrt zu werden, eine Frau zu sein. Doch das änderte nichts an allem, was zwischen ihnen stand, an den Gemeinheiten, die sie hatte erdulden müssen, an seinen Vorurteilen ihr gegenüber – und an ihren Vorurteilen ihm gegenüber.

„Ja", kam die schlichte Antwort von ihm. Noch immer hatte er diesen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, der ihre eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte, doch jetzt hatten sich zusätzlich seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen gepresst. War er wütend?

„Ich bin Hermine Granger. Und du Draco Malfoy", erklärte sie schlicht: „Mehr muss man dazu doch nicht sagen, oder?"

„Ich scheine ein wenig dumm zu sein", erwiderte er mit schleppender Stimme: „Du musst es mir leider doch genauer erklären."

Mit einem genervten Seufzen schob sie ihn von sich, trat an ihm vorbei und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihren Lieblingstisch in der Bibliothek zu. Sie wusste, dass sie dort ungestört sein konnte, und genau das musste sie jetzt sicherstellen: Wenn sie tatsächlich eine ernsthafte Diskussion mit Malfoy über ihre Beziehung führen wollte, dann wollte sie dabei unter keinen Umständen belauscht werden. Sie warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu, damit er verstand, dass er ihr folgen sollte. Fragend legte er den Kopf schräg und hob eine Augenbraue, doch als sie einfach auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber deutete, zuckte er mit den Schultern und gesellte sich zu ihr.

Nachdem Hermine ein paar Mal auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her gerutscht war, holte sie tief Luft und begann: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich dir das erklären muss … wenn überhaupt müsstest du derjenige von uns beiden sein, der die größere Ablehnung gegenüber einer Beziehung jedweder Art hat, aber schön. Wenn du unbedingt den Dummen spielen willst, bitte, ich lasse mich gerne darauf ein. Beschwer dich nicht, wenn dir nicht gefällt, was du hörst."

„Granger!", knurrte Draco: „Du musst mich nicht beleidigen, bevor du überhaupt angefangen hast mit deiner Erklärung. Ich bin ein Fan von kultivierter Unterhaltung."

„Hah!", war alles, was Hermine dazu sagen konnte, doch sie ließ sich nicht aus dem Konzept bringen, sondern schaute ihm direkt in die Augen: „Du bist ein gutaussehender Junge. Wirklich, das meine ich vollkommen ernst, also schau nicht so!"

„Wenn du auf mich stehst, dann verstehe ich noch weniger, warum du keinen Sex willst", gab Draco zurück. Wieder seufzte Hermine genervt: „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich auf dich stehe. Ich sage nur, dass du in meinen Augen attraktiv bist. Du hast sicherlich auch ein paar positive Charaktereigenschaften, auch wenn ich bisher nicht in den Genuss gekommen bin, irgendwas davon zu sehen."

Wieder unterbrach er sie: „Bitte? Ich versuche seit Tagen, dich aufzumuntern und zu trösten, habe dir sogar einen heißen Kuss spendiert, aus reiner Selbstlosigkeit … und du sagst immer noch, dass du nichts Gutes in mir siehst?"

Sie konnte ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken: „Sicher, total selbstlos von dir. Keinerlei Hintergedanken. Ich sage dir mal eines, Malfoy: Nichts, rein gar nichts von dem, was du tust, kann ich als aufrichtig annehmen. Du warst nie freundlich, nicht einmal höflich zu mir. Du hast mir selbst beigebracht, dass ich jedes Wort von dir hinterfragen muss, dass ich immer auf der Hut sein muss, wenn es um dich geht. Ja, der Kuss war großartig und hat mich aufgebaut, aber du hast das ganz gewiss nicht aus Nächstenliebe getan. Vermutlich willst du dich nur damit brüsten können, dass du mich ins Bett gekriegt hast oder so. Das läuft nicht."

„Meine eigene Schuld also, mh?", fragte Draco, ohne ernsthaft eine Antwort von ihr zu benötigen. Kurz schwiegen beide, während er seinen Blick über die sie umgebenden Bücherregale wandern ließ. Er konnte verstehen, warum Hermine sich häufig in der Bibliothek aufhielt – alles hier atmete Wissen und Geheimnisse. Es stellte eine ganz eigene Verführung dar und er musste zugeben, wenn er nicht darum bemüht gewesen wäre, ein gewisses Bild seiner selbst aufrecht zu erhalten, hätte er die Bibliothek gewiss auch öfter besucht. Sein Blick kehrte zu ihr zurück und er bemerkte, dass Hermine selbst verträumt auf die langen Reihen von Bücherregalen schaute. Es fiel ihm noch immer schwer zu akzeptieren, dass dieses Mädchen so voller Leidenschaft steckte – und dass sie ihn nicht wollte. Ja, sicher, er verstand ihr Argument mit der ganzen Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor, zwischen ihnen beiden im Besonderen und allem drum und dran. Er wollte ja auch gar keine Beziehung mit ihr, sondern einfach nur Sex. Und Sex konnte man doch auch mit jemandem haben, den man eigentlich nicht mochte, solange die Leidenschaft da war. Und sie war da, das hatte er sich gewiss nicht eingebildet. Sie musste doch selbst gespürt haben, wie heiß es plötzlich zwischen ihnen beiden geworden war.

„Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte", setzte er an: „Also, all die Dinge getan, die ich dir und deinen Freunden angetan habe. Wäre es dann anders?"

Lange blickte Hermine ihm nur stumm in die Augen, als suche sie nach irgendetwas, dann antwortete sie: „Ja und nein. Wenn es keine Vergangenheit zwischen uns geben würde, wäre es bestimmt möglich, dass ich in eine Schwärmerei für dich verfallen könnte. Aber ich würde trotzdem nicht mit dir schlafen."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

Sie rollte nur mit den Augen: „Es ist ein Unterschied, ob ich für jemanden schwärme oder ihn liebe. Ich kann einen Mann anhimmeln, ihn begehrenswert und interessant finden, sinnlos grinsen, wenn er den Raum betritt und all das … ohne, dass ich es wirklich ernst meine. Manchmal reicht schon eine nette Geste, ein tiefer Blick in die Augen, irgendetwas, dass ich das Gefühl bekomme, dass ich etwas Besonderes für einen Jungen bin, und – zack – verfalle ich in eine mädchenhafte Schwärmerei. Aber das ist … wie von außen, sozusagen. Es sind Äußerlichkeiten, die mir gefallen. Und meine eigene Eitelkeit, die sich bestätigt fühlt. Echte Liebe ist anders. Die kommt von innen. Und bezieht sich auf das Innere des anderen. Man verliebt sich nicht, weil der andere attraktiv ist, sondern der andere ist attraktiv, weil man ihn liebt. Man findet nicht nur sein Äußeres, sondern vor allem sein Inneres schön. Und ich glaube auch, wahre Liebe kann nur auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen. Weil man den anderen sehr, sehr gut kennen muss, um ihn so lieben zu können. Und dafür muss er sich in einem Maße öffnen, wie man es nur der geliebten Person gegenüber tut."

Hermine errötete und blickte auf ihre Hände, die sich während ihrer langen Rede in ihren Rock gekrallt hatten. Wieder hatte Malfoy sie dazu gebracht, dass sie ihre geheimsten Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. Die Art, wie er sie provozierte, ihr aber gleichzeitig auch aufrichtig zuhörte, brachte sie immer wieder dazu, mehr zu sagen, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. War es das, was Pansy an ihm so mochte? Dass er gut zuhören konnte, obwohl er ein Arschloch war? Unsicher blickte sie auf, geradewegs in die grauen Augen, die ihr noch nie zuvor so hell und leuchtend erschienen waren. Der Ausdruck darin bereitete ihr Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper. Er war offensichtlich überrascht, das hatte sie erwartet, doch da war noch etwas anderes. Es war, als sehe er sie das erste Mal richtig, als habe er den Blick in ihre Seele, den sie ihm unabsichtlich gewährt hatte, angenommen. Als habe ihm gefallen, was er gesehen hatte – und sei schockiert darüber.

Sein Räuspern riss Hermine aus ihren Überlegungen: „Das ist ja alles gut und schön, trotzdem erklärt es nicht, warum du nicht mit mir schlafen würdest, wenn du mich anhimmeln könntest."

Erleichtert, dass er nicht weiter auf ihre Worte einging, dass er nicht die Gelegenheit ergriff, sich über ihre Gefühle und Gedanken lustig zu machen, erwiderte Hermine ohne nachzudenken: „Weil ich nur mit einem Jungen schlafen will, den ich liebe. Zumindest beim ersten Mal."

Wieder breitete sich Schweigen zwischen beiden aus, doch da Draco offenbar nichts mehr zu sagen hatte, beschloss Hermine, diese ganze merkwürdige, unangenehme Situation zu beenden und stand auf: „Ich gehe jetzt. Es ist eh schon fast zehn Uhr."

Sie wollte gerade an ihm vorbei Richtung Ausgang gehen, da erhob er sich ebenfalls und packte sie am Arm: „Mit jedem Bisschen, das du mir von dir zeigst, wirst du nur interessanter für mich, Granger. Ich werde nicht aufgeben!", raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Ehe Hermine sich vorsehen konnte, hatte er mit der anderen Hand in ihre Haare gegriffen und sie in einen Kuss gezogen. Instinktiv wehrte sie sich, doch er ließ nicht locker und die Erinnerung an ihren letzten Kuss, die plötzlich durch ihren Kopf wirbelte, ließen ihren Widerstand schmelzen. Was war schon dabei, es war nur ein Kuss und es fühlte sich gut an.

Kaum, dass Draco spürte, dass sie sich nicht mehr wehrte, zog er sie in eine enge Umarmung, presste sie beinahe schmerzhaft fest an seinen Körper, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Hermine erwiderte die Umarmung nicht, doch sie öffnete leicht ihre Lippen, um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Es fühlte sich gut an, von seinen muskulösen Armen gehalten zu werden, den Kopf weit in den Nacken legen zu müssen, damit sie überhaupt an ihn heran kam.

Abrupt ließ er von ihr ab: „Granger!", stöhnte er leise: „Warum tust du das? Du … du kannst mich doch nicht erst abweisen und dann so küssen … das ist unfair!"

Wieder breitete sich ein hinterhältiges Gefühl in Hermine aus und ließ sie breit grinsen: „Wieso denn? Du hast mich geküsst, ich habe es nur zugelassen. Gib nicht mir die Schuld an deiner Geschmacksverirrung."

Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie endgültig die Bibliothek. Sie fühlte sich großartig. All die negativen Gedanken über Ron waren wie weggeblasen, stattdessen hatte sie das Gefühl, Bäume ausreißen zu können. Die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy mehrfach das Bedürfnis hatte, sie zu küssen, dass sie diejenige war, die dabei die Kontrolle behalten konnte, war berauschend. Gewiss, auch dieser Kuss hatte ihr gefallen, hatte ihr eine heiße Gänsehaut über den Rücken gejagt, aber vor allem seine heiser gestammelten Worte am Ende sorgten dafür, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte zu grinsen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so ein erhebendes Gefühl sein konnte, von Malfoy begehrt zu werden?

Dieser wiederum stand sprachlos in der Bibliothek. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Hermine Granger ihn schon wieder einfach so hatte stehen lassen. Doch diesmal war es schlimmer als zuvor, diesmal konnte er keinen Stolz darüber empfinden, dass sie sich vielleicht zu ihm hingezogen fühlte und sei es nur körperlich. Ihre Worte hatten ihn berührt. Ihre Gedanken über Liebe, über den Unterschied von Liebe zu einer simplen Schwärmerei, waren in seinem Inneren auf etwas gestoßen, was noch immer nachklang. Wenn er nicht Draco Malfoy, der eiskalte Herzensbrecher, gewesen wäre, er hätte ihr sofort zugestimmt. Er teilte ihre Sichtweise, und obwohl er selbst viel mit den Gefühlen von Mädchen spielte, so tat es doch überraschend gut zu wissen, dass da noch jemand war, der echte Liebe genauso ernst nahm wie er.

_Bin ich in Gefahr?_

* * *

 

 

Unruhig richtete Hermine zum hundertsten Mal das Pergament, ihre Feder und das Tintenglas vor sich auf dem Tisch. Sie hatte seit dem Wochenende kein Wort mehr mit Blaise gesprochen, es hatte sich einfach nie ergeben, und nun saß sie hier in Erwartung der gemeinsamen Lernstunde als hätte ihr letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Wie hatte sie nur die letzten Tage vergessen können, dass er sie am Ende ihres Hogsmeade-Besuches geküsst hatte? Wie hatte sie das nervöse Flattern ihres Magens, dieses Verlangen nach noch mehr körperliche Nähe zu ihm einfach aus ihren Gedanken schieben können? Hatte sie es bewusst verdrängt, weil sie nicht darüber nachdenken wollte?

„Hey", riss die sanfte, leise Stimme von eben jenem jungen Mann sie aus ihren Gedanken. Schüchtern blickte sie auf: „Hi."

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ließ Blaise sich auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber nieder und packte seine Tasche aus. Er wirkte dabei so natürlich und entspannt, dass Hermine sich lächerlich vorkam, wie angespannt und nervös sie gerade noch gewesen war. Offensichtlich maß er ihrem Ausflug am Wochenende doch nicht so viel Bedeutung bei wie gedacht. Verärgert, dass sie sich kurzfristig aus dem Konzept hatte bringen lassen, erinnerte sie sich selbst an ihre Worte Draco gegenüber: Eine Schwärmerei entstand ebenso schnell wie sie wieder verschwand und bedeutete gar nichts. Entschlossen löste sie ihre verkrampften Fäuste und legte beide Hände so ruhig wie möglich auf dem Tisch ab.

„Wie war deine Woche bisher?", erkundigte Blaise sich im Plauderton, den Hermine ebenso locker übernahm: „Ganz gut. Wenn man davon absieht, dass meine beiden besten Freunde sich dazu entschieden haben, nicht mehr mit mir zu reden, weil ich mit dir in Hogsmeade war."

„Oh", kam es von ihm: „Das tut mir leid. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass die dich so schnell fallen lassen."

„Fallen lassen ist das falsche Wort", erklärte Hermine müde: „Es ist eigentlich auch eher nur Ron. Meine Theorie ist ja, dass er eifersüchtig ist, sich das nicht eingestehen kann, und deswegen einfach nur seine Wut an mir auslässt. Und Harry ist halt im Zweifel immer auf seiner Seite. Aber die kriegen sich schon wieder ein."

„Du hoffst also immer noch, dass aus dir und Weasley mal was wird?"

Hermine nickte entschieden. Egal, wie berauschend die Küsse mit Draco waren oder wie sehr sie für Blaise schwärmen mochte, ihr Herz gehörte dem guten, lieben, etwas langsamen Ronald.

„Hat dir …", setzte Blaise an, doch er stockte kurz und musste sich räuspern, ehe er fortfahren konnte: „Hat dir unser Ausflug denn wirklich gar nichts bedeutet?"

Erschrocken riss Hermine die Augen auf: Hatte sie sich geirrt? Hatte Blaise nur so getan, als sei er locker und ruhig in ihrer Nähe? War er in Wirklichkeit genauso nervös wie sie? Sie musste mehrmals schlucken, ehe sie erwidern konnte: „Blaise … ich dachte, wir waren als Freunde im Dorf?"

„Denkst du das wirklich?", fuhr er sie heftig an, doch als sie zurückzuckte, mäßigte er sich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Was meinst du wohl, warum ich dich geküsst habe? Tun Freunde sowas?"

„Nein", flüsterte Hermine. Da war es wieder, dieses verdammte Herzklopfen und das Flattern in ihrem Magen. Sie fühlte sich so geschmeichelt davon, dass Blaise ernsthaftes Interesse an ihr hatte, dass sie einfach nicht anders konnte, als ihn ebenfalls zu mögen. Verfluchte Schwärmerei. Sie brauchte keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, sondern einen Weg, Ron Vernunft beizubringen.

„Ich meine es wirklich ernst, Hermine", fuhr Blaise fort: „Du warst immer diese furchtbare Besserwisserin. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich dich dafür gehasst habe, dass du überall bessere Noten hast als ich. Aber die Lernstunden mit dir zusammen, der Tag in Hogsmeade … du hast etwas an dir, was mich einfach so verzaubert hat. Kannst du mir nicht eine Chance geben?"

„Ich … ich kann nicht!", entgegnete Hermine verzweifelt: „Ich will Ron. Selbst wenn er gerade mit Lavender zusammen ist, es wäre keine gute Idee, wenn ich mich auf wen anderes einlasse, ich glaube nicht, dass er das verstehen würde. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass ich meine Chance bei ihm auf ewig verbaue. Und es wäre dir gegenüber nicht fair. Ich mag dich zu sehr, als dass ich mich halbherzig auf dich einlassen will."

Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Gesichtszüge von Blaise verkrampften, während er versuchte, ihre Ablehnung zu verarbeiten. Sie hasste sich selbst, und vor allem hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie tatsächlich für ihn schwärmte, obwohl sie eigentlich nur Augen für Ron haben sollte. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Draco, von der Blaise am besten auch nichts erfahren sollte. Diese ganze Nachhilfe-Sache hatte sie in ein emotionales Chaos gestürzt, dem sie nicht gewachsen war.

Blaise seinerseits kämpfte tatsächlich gegen den Drang an, wütend auf den Tisch zu schlagen. Obwohl es ursprünglich nur um die Wette mit Draco gegangen war, tat ihm der Korb doch merkwürdig weh. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Hermine immer noch dem Wiesel nachlief. Sie war doch offensichtlich nervös in seiner Gegenwart, hatte sogar zugegeben, ihn zu mögen. Warum konnte sie ihm nicht einfach eine Chance geben und sehen, was daraus wurde? Vielleicht gefiel ihr ja eine Beziehung mit ihm? Woher wollte sie wissen, dass sie sich nicht doch in ihn verlieben konnte, wenn sie es nicht wenigstens versuchte?

_Scheiße! Ich hätte mich niemals auf diese Wette einlassen dürfen. Verdammter Theo. Verdammte Kuppelei. Es ging doch ursprünglich um Pansy und Draco! Warum bin ich jetzt der Dumme?_


	13. Chapter 13

"So kann es nicht weiter gehen!"

Verwirrt schaute Ron von seinem Bett zu Harry rüber: "Was meinst du?"

"Hermine! Merkst du eigentlich, wie schlecht es ihr geht oder hat Lavender dir das letzte bisschen Verstand geraubt?", fuhr Harry seinen Freund wütend an. Er hatte lange genug mit angesehen, wie Ron ihre gemeinsame Freundin ignorierte, hatte sich sogar auf seine Seite gestellt und ebenfalls nicht mit ihr geredet, doch langsam war es ihm genug. Seinetwegen musste Ron nicht einmal einsehen, dass Eifersucht der Grund für seine übertriebene Wut war, aber eine Entschuldigung war trotzdem angebracht.

"Mensch!", gab Ron aufgebracht zurück: "Wieso tut jeder so, als wäre es dumm von mir, mit Lavender zusammen zu sein? Ich verstehe nicht, was ihr alle gegen sie habt!"

"Hier geht es nicht um Lavender! Ich will, dass du dich bei Hermine entschuldigst. Was du gesagt hast, war nicht richtig!"

Kleinlaut blickte Ron auf seine Hände: "Du hast ja Recht. Es hat mich einfach so wütend gemacht, dass sie mit einem Slytherin zusammen in Hogsmeade war. Und auch noch Zabini."

Genervt erhob Harry sich von seinem Bett und lief in dem Schlafsaal auf und ab. Er war froh, dass die anderen beiden Jungs noch nicht da waren, andernfalls hätte er nicht mit Ron sprechen können. Warum war er nur so stur?

"Ich bin auch überrascht darüber", meinte er schließlich: "Aber wenn irgendjemand hier seine fünf Sinne beisammen hat und weiß, was er tut, dann Hermine. Denkst du nicht?"

Noch immer konnte Ron den Blick nicht heben. Er hasste sich selbst für sein hitziges Temperament und die hässlichen Gefühle, die manchmal in ihm hochkamen, aber er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren und dann waren die bösen Worte ausgesprochen, ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah. Warum war er so?

"Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck. Ich vermisse Hermine und ich wette, du tust es auch!"

Langsam nickte Ron: "Ist ja nicht so, dass ich nicht selbst schon dran gedacht habe. Aber das ist so schwer. Ich habe Angst, dass ich irgendwas Dummes sage und dann streiten wir nur wieder."

"Dann sag halt nichts Dummes", kommentierte Harry grinsend, wofür er sofort einen bösen Blick erntete. Erleichtert, endlich zu Ron durchgedrungen zu sein, ließ Harry sich wieder auf sein Bett fallen.

* * *

 

"Hermine? Können wir ... können wir mal reden?"

Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine ihren besten Freund an. Sie hatte schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er jemals zu ihr kommen würde, und nun stand er neben ihr am Frühstückstisch, hochrot im Gesicht und sprach sie vor aller Augen an. Sie konnte das Lächeln, das sich auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete, nicht unterdrücken und so nickte sie einfach nur, legte schnell ihren angebissenen Toast auf den Teller, um mit ihm aus der Großen Halle zu gehen.

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich auf eine der Fensterbänke im Gang vor der Halle. Während Hermine geduldig darauf wartete, dass Ron das Gespräch begann, betrachtete sie ihren Freund genauer. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen lange genug, um jedes Detail seines Gesichtes zu kennen, und doch war ihr, als schaute sie ihn zum ersten Mal richtig an. Sie mochte sein rotes Haar und die typischen Weasley-Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht, sie liebte es, wenn er breit grinste, er wirkte dann immer wie ein kleiner Junge, der keine Sorgen auf der Welt kannte, und das half ihr, ihre eigenen Sorgen zu vergessen.

"Ich hab am Sonntag was Blödes gesagt, glaube ich", kam es schließlich langsam von ihm. Offen blickte Hermine ihn an und ermunterte ihn mit einem Lächeln, weiter zu sprechen: "Ich weiß auch nicht, es fällt mir schwer, irgendeinen Slytherin zu mögen. Und ausgerechnet Zabini. Naja. Tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe, ich weiß, dass das Blödsinn war."

"Wurde aber auch Zeit", gab Hermine streng zurück, doch lange konnte sie den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck nicht aufrechterhalten, ehe das erleichterte Lächeln zurückkehrte: "Nein, wirklich. Ich bin unendlich froh, dass du wieder mit mir sprichst."

"Ich auch", stimmte Ron ihr zu. Schweigen legte sich über beide, während Hermine versuchte herauszufinden, warum sie hier so ruhig neben ihm sitzen und sich seine Entschuldigung anhören konnte. Hätte sie nicht Herzklopfen haben müssen, sich wahnsinnig freuen oder zumindest rot werden? Sicher, sie war erleichtert, dass der Streit aus der Welt geschafft war, aber während sie ihn ansah, kam nichts von der Befangenheit, die sie sonst immer verspürt hatte, zurück. Was war nur los mit ihr?

"Ron", setzte sie an: "Kannst du ... kannst du mich kurz in den Arm nehmen?"

Interessiert beobachtete Hermine, wie ihr Freund knallrot anlief, doch er kam ihrer Bitte ohne zu zögern nach. Sie rückte enger an ihn heran, legte ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und schlang selbst beide Arme um ihn, so wie er sie mit seinen starken Armen festhielt. Nachdenklich schloss sie die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das warme Gefühl seiner Umarmung. Von irgendwoher sprang ihr das Bild von Blaise, der sie fest an sich zog, in den Kopf. Ihr Herz schlug schneller bei der Erinnerung, die so viel anziehender wirkte als die reale Umarmung von Ron. Verwirrt und genervt schob sie das Bild aus dem Kopf und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, Ron jetzt zu küssen. Wieder kam eine Erinnerung in ihr hoch, diesmal jedoch an den leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit Malfoy. An beide. Was war nur los mit ihr? Wo waren ihre großartigen Vorstellungen über wahre Liebe jetzt? Warum konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, Ron zu küssen, warum konnte sie die Umarmung nicht als leidenschaftlich empfinden? Sie liebte ihn doch! Das mit Malfoy und Blaise waren Moment leidenschaftlicher Eitelkeit gewesen, die nichts mit echten Gefühlen zu tun hatten. Mit einem Mann, den man liebte, mussten diese Dinge doch automatisch aufregender sein. Und sie liebte Ron!

Oder nicht?

Verwirrt und überfordert löste Hermine sich aus der Umarmung. Mit einem hastigen "Danke!" erhob sie sich und stürmte davon. Sie war zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen beschäftigt, als dass sie das erhitzte Gesicht von Ron bemerkt hätte. Oder das Zittern seiner Hände. Oder den hungrigen Ausdruck seiner Augen.

* * *

 

"Na, habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?"

Überrascht blickte Hermine von ihrem Buch auf. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass an einem Freitagabend außer ihr noch jemand in der Bibliothek auftauchen würde, doch offensichtlich hatte sie Theodore unterschätzt.

"Ja."

Sie konnte sehen, wie er eine Augenbraue hochzog und sie ob ihrer kurzen Antwort skeptisch musterte, doch sie war nicht in der Stimmung, mehr dazu zu sagen.

"Lief es nicht gut?", hakte er trotzdem nach, während er sich auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber nieder ließ. Seufzend klappte Hermine ihre Lektüre zu.

"Doch, sicher. Er hat sich entschuldigt, ich habe die Entschuldigung angenommen, alles ist wieder gut."

Ein mitfühlender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen: "Aber er ist immer noch mit Lavender zusammen, richtig? Du hast dir mehr erhofft? Dachtest du, er macht Schluss, um mit dir zusammen zu sein?"

"Das ist es nicht!", erwiderte Hermine rasch. Wieder wanderte eine Augenbraue von Theodore nach oben, doch er schwieg und wartete, dass sie sich von alleine erklärte. Schließlich gab sie nach: "Schön, ich kann es genauso gut erzählen, vielleicht wirst du ja schlau aus mir."

"Du erwartest, dass ein Junge wie ich ein Mädchen wie dich besser versteht als du dich selbst verstehst?", fragte er lachend, doch der strenge Blick von Hermine brachte ihn zum Schweigen: "Das ist nicht lustig. Ich verstehe mich wirklich gerade selbst nicht. Ich saß mit Ron alleine auf einer Fensterbank und habe ihn sogar umarmt. Ziemlich lange. Mit geschlossenen Augen. Und da war nichts, gar nichts. Sonst war ich immer so ... befangen, schüchtern ... was auch immer. Wenn wir alleine waren, hatte ich immer das Gefühl, rot werden zu müssen. Und jetzt war da gar nichts."

"Das ist in der Tat überraschend. Ich dachte, er wäre die Liebe deines Lebens?", erwiderte Theo nachdenklich. Hermine war ihm dankbar, dass er sie nicht weiter aufzog, sondern sie ernst nahm: "Eben. All meine selbstgerechten Worte gegenüber Harry und Ginny ... selbst zu Malfoy. Und jetzt stehe ich hier und frage mich, ob ich wirklich jemals in Ron verliebt war. Ich verstehe das einfach nicht, wo ist das alles hin?"

Theo schwieg lange, ehe er langsam sagte: "Hattest du jemals das Gefühl, dass Weasley in dich verliebt sein könnte?"

"Ja!", antwortete Hermine heftig: "Das ist es ja. Ich war mir immer sicher, dass er mich mag. Also, mehr als es zwischen Freunden üblich ist. Und alle um uns herum haben das auch gedacht. Es hat zwar keiner gesagt, aber da war immer diese unausgesprochene Erwartung. Beim Ball letztes Jahr war es besonders auffällig. Erst fragt er mich ewig nicht, ob ich mit ihm hingehe, und dann war er plötzlich richtig wütend, dass ich mit seinem Idol Viktor Krum hingegangen bin. Hat irgendwas von wegen Feind geredet. Es hat mir den ganzen Abend verdorben, vor allem, weil er nicht mal eingesehen hat, dass er einfach nur eifersüchtig war."

"Und als er jetzt mit Lavender zusammen gekommen ist, was hast du da gedacht?"

"Ich war total verletzt", erwiderte sie ehrlich: "Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie so sehr geweint. Und ich war wütend. Dass er schon wieder nicht gesehen hat, was zwischen uns ist. Ich glaube ja nicht, dass er Lavender wirklich liebt, aber sie ist halt hübsch und hat ... naja, andere Vorzüge. Aber das ist bestimmt nicht dauerhaft."

"Weißt du, Hermine", meinte Theo, während er sich weiter zu ihr vorbeugte und ihr direkt in die Augen sah: "Kann es nicht sein, dass du nie in ihn verliebt warst?"

"Bitte?"

"Alles, was du hier erzählst, klingt eher so, als ... naja, als hättest du erwartet, irgendwann mit Ron zusammen zu sein. Die Anzeichen, dass er dich mag, waren ja wirklich da. Und wenn du sagst, dass alle anderen auch erwartet haben, dass ihr mal zusammen kommt, ist es verständlich, dass du das irgendwann auch denkst. Und wenn der Junge dann auch noch nett ist und man ihn gut kennt, da denkt man schon mal schnell, dass man verliebt ist."

Hermine konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hörte: "Ich habe mir also die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult wegen gar nichts? Willst du das damit sagen?"

Theo ließ sich von ihrer Wut nicht aus der Fassung bringen: "Meinst du nicht, dass das einfach nur verletzter Stolz war? Du bist immer davon ausgegangen, dass Weasley dich mag. Und dass ihr mal zusammen sein werdet. Und plötzlich ist da eine andere, eine, die mehr oder weniger das Gegenteil von dir ist. Klar, dass dich das verletzt. Aber hast du wirklich geweint, weil du in Weasley verliebt warst? Oder war es vielleicht nur deine Eitelkeit? Er könnte dich haben, er sollte dich haben, aber er entscheidet sich für die hirnlose Brown? Klar, dass einen das verletzt."

Ungläubig starrte Hermine den Jungen vor ihr an. Sie hatte gut Lust, ihn zu schlagen für diese ungeheuerlichen Vorwürfe, doch sie war viel zu überrumpelt, um irgendwie reagieren zu können.

"Ich verurteile dich gar nicht, Hermine, und du solltest das auch nicht so eng sehen", fuhr er fort, als er merkte, dass er keine Antwort bekam: "Es ist eine ganz natürliche Sache, dass man seine eigenen Gefühle falsch versteht und denkt, dass man verliebt ist, obwohl man sich in Wirklichkeit nur geschmeichelt fühlt von den Andeutungen anderer. Und wenn man dann mit der Realität konfrontiert wird und merkt, dass es nichts gab, für das man sich geschmeichelt fühlen könnte, kommt man sich natürlich dumm vor, man schämt sich ... der Stolz ist verletzt. Denk einfach mal drüber nach. Meinst du nicht, dass das in Wirklichkeit das war, was in dir vorging?"

Hermine wollte ihm ein heftiges "Nein!" an den Kopf werfen, doch sie zwang sich dazu, seinen Worten zumindest einen Moment Beachtung zu schenken. War sie vielleicht wirklich auf sich selbst herein gefallen? Hatten all diese Andeutungen von Molly und Ginny sie blind werden lassen? Und Rons Eifersucht vor einem Jahr, die ja eigentlich deutliche Worte gesprochen hatte - war sie wirklich nur ihrem eigenen Stolz zum Opfer gefallen? Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass für sie nie außer Frage gestanden hatte, dass sie eines Tages mit Ron zusammen sein würde. Sie konnte nicht einmal genau sagen, wann sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, es war einfach schon immer so gewesen, jeder hatte es erwartet und sie auch. Hatte sie sich überhaupt in ihn verliebt? War sie wirklich so ein eitles Mädchen, dass ihr Stolz sie blind gemacht hatte?

"Warum bist du so clever?", fragte sie leise, während sie beschämt den Kopf hängen ließ. Sie hatte sich unmöglich aufgeführt. Ihr Worte zu Malfoy, dass sie wahrhaft liebte, klangen wie Hohn in ihrem Kopf. Am liebsten wäre sie im Boden versunken.

"Na, na, nun sei mal nicht so streng mit dir!", gab Theodore zurück, der deutlich sah, wie Hermine mehr und mehr rot anlief und offensichtlich in Selbsterkenntnis und Scham versank: "Wie ich schon sagte, es ist völlig normal, sich bei sowas zu irren. Ich weiß das auch nur aus eigener Erfahrung. Kennst du Tracey Davis? Ich kenne das Mädchen seit meiner Kindheit und ich glaube, meine Eltern wollten immer, dass ich sie mal heirate. Sie hat immer furchtbar viel gekichert in meiner Nähe und ich dachte auch, dass ich total verliebt in sie war. Bis sie dann irgendwann stolz rumerzählt hat, ihr erstes Mal mit Draco gehabt zu haben. Ich war zuerst total wütend und hab mich betrogen gefühlt, aber je länger ich drüber nachdachte, umso mehr hab ich gemerkt, dass es mir eigentlich völlig egal war. Da traf es mich wie ein Schlag, dass ich gar nichts von diesem dummen Ding will."

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Kerl auf diesem Gebiet so klug sein kann", gestand Hermine: "Ich dachte immer, ich hätte ziemlich den Durchblick und würde meine Gefühle und die aller anderen gut verstehen. Kein guter Tag für mich."

"Ach komm, es hat auch sein Gutes", meinte Theo grinsend: "So kannst du endlich deine Augen auf machen und andere Jungs wahrnehmen. Wir Slytherins sind übrigens gar nicht so übel, wie ihr alle immer denkt."

Misstrauisch lehnte Hermine sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: "Was willst du damit sagen?"

"Och, gar nichts", erwiderte er in einem betont unschuldigen Tonfall: "Aber es könnte doch sein, dass eine Schlange sich für eine Löwin interessiert, meinst du nicht?"

"Wenn du damit auf Malfoy anspielst", zischte Hermine mit gespielter Genervtheit: "Dann lass dir sagen, dass er mit seiner Masche bei mir nicht landen kann. Keine Ahnung, was er sich einbildet."

"Oh, aber ich meinte gar nicht Draco!", kam es immer noch auffällig unschuldig von Theo: "Wieso sagst du seinen Namen? Es gibt noch andere außer ihm."

Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihm den Kopf zurecht zu setzen, doch dann klappte sie ihn wieder zu. Das Bild eines dunkelhäutigen, leidenschaftlichen Jungen tauchte vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen sagte sie schließlich: "Spielst du etwa auf Blaise an?"

"Wie käme ich denn dazu?", gab Theo zurück, doch das breite Grinsen verriet Hermine, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Neckte er sie nur oder wusste er mehr? Meinte Blaise es etwa tatsächlich ernst mit ihr? Sicher, er hatte am Vortag ziemlich ernst geklungen und sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihre Abweisung ihn wirklich verletzt hatte. Trotzdem war sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass seine Gefühle tiefer gingen, dass da mehr war als seine üblichen Versuche, ein Mädchen ins Bett zu bekommen. War da etwa doch mehr? Und wenn ja - was sollte sie tun?

War sie in Blaise Zabini verliebt?


	14. Chapter 14

Verschlafen blickte Draco in die Tasse Kaffee auf dem Tisch vor sich. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, warum er sich immer dann so müde und erschöpft fühlte, wenn Wochenende war und er ausschlafen konnte. Er war wie immer früh aufgewacht und hatte sich als einer der ersten zum Frühstück in die Große Halle geschleppt, aber im Gegensatz zu jedem Morgen unter der Woche fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Er nahm einen ersten Schluck des heißen, schwarzen Getränks, um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.

Träge wanderte sein Blick über die Haustische und blieb schließlich am anderen Ende der Halle hängen, dort, wo Hermine Granger ebenfalls alleine am Tisch saß. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an ihr letztes Gespräch, an die Wirkung, die ihre Worte hinterlassen hatten. Sollte er diesem merkwürdigen Gefühl nachgehen, es darauf ankommen lassen, sich von seinem Bauchgefühl leiten lassen? Sein Plan, sie zu Rachesex zu animieren, hatte nicht gefruchtet, doch darauf hatte er auch nie spekuliert. Er hatte lediglich einen Aufhänger gesucht, um wiederholt ein Gespräch mit ihr anfangen zu können, damit er irgendetwas hatte, mit dem er ihr näher kommen könnte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach tun, was sein Bauch ihm riet, vielleicht würde sein authentisches Interesse an ihr zu ihr durchdringen? Zumindest war das im Moment seine beste Chance, die Wette zu gewinnen. Mit einem letzten Blick durch die Halle – von seinen Freunden war noch keiner anwesend und bis auf Hermine war der Gryffindortisch dankbarerweise vollständig leer – stand er auf, griff nach seiner Tasse, und schlenderte zu Hermine hinüber, als sei es das normalste der Welt.

Hermine sah ihn schon von Weitem Kommen und stöhnte innerlich. Womit hatte sie es verdient, dass ihr Morgen ausgerechnet mit einem Gespräch mit Malfoy anfangen musste? Insbesondere jetzt, da sie ihre eigenen Worte betrogen hatte und einsehen musste, dass Ron vielleicht doch nicht die große, wahre Liebe war, von der sie gesprochen hatte. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Theo den Mund gehalten hatte, sonst wäre sie gewiss nicht vor Malfoys Häme und Spott sicher.

„Morgen, Granger", sagte Draco lässig, während er sich neben ihr auf die Bank sinken ließ. Misstrauisch blickte sie ihn an: „Was willst du hier?"

„Freundlich wie immer", kommentierte er trocken: „Mir war langweilig und da du auch nur alleine rumsitzt, dachte ich mir, leiste ich dir Gesellschaft."

„Hast du irgendwann in den letzten Wochen was Falsches gegessen?", erkundigte Hermine sich sarkastisch: „Anders kann ich mir nämlich nicht erklären, warum du ständig an meinen Haken klebst."

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt?", gab er zurück: „Du hast mein Interesse geweckt. Ich mag leidenschaftliche Frauen. Und ich bin inzwischen mehr denn je davon überzeugt, dass wir eine Menge Spaß gemeinsam haben könnten."

Entsetzt bemerkte Hermine, wie Draco mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand sanft, aber verlangend über den Rücken ihrer Hand streichelt. Als stünde sie neben sich, wanderte ihr Blick wieder hoch – direkt zu seinen grauen Augen, die sie mit einem merkwürdigen Leuchten ansahen. Rasch schaute sie zur Seite. Sie kannte diesen Blick. So hatte er sie angesehen, nachdem er sie geküsst hatte. Krampfhaft klammerte sie sich an ihre Schale mit Milchkaffee und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Es gefiel ihr nicht, wie sich ihr Magen als Reaktion auf die Berührung aufführte. Und die Hitze, die sie deutlich auf ihren Wangen spürte, gefiel ihr noch weniger.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Malfoy!", flüsterte sie, doch selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren wirkte ihre Stimme weit weniger bestimmt und stark, als ihr lieb gewesen wäre. Zu ihrer Überraschung lachte er sie nicht aus. Nein, er schaute sie nur weiter mit diesem Blick an, der ihr das Gefühl gab, nackt vor ihm zu stehen. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie zurück und so entging ihr auch nicht, wie sein Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf ihre Lippen fiel. Die Erinnerung, dass er schon zwei Mal nicht davor zurückgeschreckt hatte, ihr einfach so einen Kuss aufzuzwingen, riss sie endlich aus ihrem paralysierten Zustand. So schnell sie konnte, brachte sie einen deutlichen Abstand zwischen ihn und sich.

„Du kannst es nicht leugnen!", sagte er rau: „Da ist etwas zwischen uns. Ich sehe doch, wie du rot wirst, wenn ich dich anschaue. Warum …", er stockte kurz und als er fortfuhr, war seine Stimme noch eine Spur dunkler als zuvor: „Was ist so schlimm daran zu sehen, was passiert?"

Hermines Herz raste. Sein Blick, der raue, dunkle Ton seiner Stimme, all das warf sie völlig aus dem Konzept. Sie holte tief Luft und erwiderte dann mit dem Rest ihrer Selbstbeherrschung: „Ich habe es dir erklärt. Ich kenne dich nicht. Oder vielleicht auch zu gut. Ich werde mich niemals auf jemanden einlassen, den ich so wenig kenne, insbesondere wenn das Bisschen, das ich kenne, negativ ist."

„Dann gib mir eine Chance", flüsterte er: „Lern mich kennen. Glaub mir, Granger, ich bin nicht nur der Scheißkerl, den du kennst. Kein Mensch ist so flach. Selbst ich nicht."

Skeptisch betrachtete Hermine ihn. Ihr gefiel nicht, dass er ihre eigenen Worte gegen sie verwendete. Was wollte er damit erreichen? Er konnte doch nicht ernsthaft daran interessiert sein, sie näher kennen zu lernen? Oder sich ihr gegenüber zu öffnen? Was war sein Motiv? Wo war der Haken?

„Du denkst schon wieder zu viel", beklagte Draco sich: „Aber gut, das ist wohl ein Zug an dir, den du nicht abstellen kannst. Ich werde gegen elf Uhr einen Spaziergang um den See machen."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, nahm seinen inzwischen kalten Kaffee und wandte sich zum Gehen: „Mach mit der Information, was du willst. Ich habe meine Karten offen hingelegt. Zeig mir, dass an dem immer so gelobten Mut von euch Löwen was dran ist, und tu es mir gleich."

Sprachlos blickte Hermine dem blonden Slytherin nach. Sie war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass Malfoy sie nur ärgern wollte, dass er irgendetwas ausheckte, was für sie nicht gut ausgehen konnte. Mit ihm zu schlafen wäre das dümmste, was sie anstellen konnte, dessen war sie sich nur zu bewusst. Dass er nicht locker ließ, dass er ihr sogar zugestand, dass sie keinen guten Eindruck von ihm hatte gewinnen können, verwirrte sie in diesem Lichte zutiefst. Würde er für irgendeinen dummen Streich so weit gehen? Er hatte sie sogar mehr oder weniger direkt auf einen Spaziergang eingeladen. Damit sie ihn besser kennen lernen konnte.

Erleichtert bemerkte sie, dass Harry und Ron inzwischen die Große Halle betreten hatten und auf sie zusteuerten. Sie konnte jede Ablenkung gebrauchen, die sie kriegen konnte. Der Gedanke, alleine mit Malfoy spazieren zu gehen, war so absurd, dass sie am besten einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdachte.

* * *

 

"Draco, hast du Lust, heute Vormittag mit mir zusammen die Hausaufgaben für Alte Runen zu machen?"

Die Stimme von Pansy klang locker, doch Draco konnte an der Art, wie sie ihre Feder zwischen ihren Fingern hin und her rollte, und dem unsicheren Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf, deutlich ablesen, dass sie äußerst angespannt war. Er hatte sie beim Frühstück nicht gesehen, da er schnell wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gekehrt war, um sich mit Hilfe eines guten Buches auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Dass sie ihn jetzt bepackt mit Büchern, Pergament und ihrer Feder aus der Lektüre riss, störte ihn. Ebenso wenig gefiel ihm die Tatsache, dass er wohl wirklich davon ausgehen musste, dass Pansy ernsthaft in ihn verliebt war. Das war komplizierter, als ihm lieb war.

"Tut mir leid, ich will das gute Wetter heute für einen Spaziergang um den See nutzen. Vielleicht heute Nachmittag?", erwiderte er ausweichend. Früher oder später musste er sich mit ihren Gefühlen auseinander setzen, aber jetzt gerade war Hermine Granger einfach viel spannender. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich um anderes zu kümmern. Und Pansy war ein starkes Mädchen. Sie würde das schon verkraften.

"Oh, das klingt auch gut", kam es merklich verunsichert von ihr: "Willst du Gesellschaft?"

Am liebsten hätte Draco sich selbst geschlagen. Er mochte Pansy. Es war für ihn immer ein Spiel gewesen, sie in sein Bett zu bekommen, und er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie ihre Abweisungen tatsächlich ernst meinte, dass sie in ihm wirklich nur den guten Freund sah. Dass dann ausgerechnet der Versuch, den er vor sich selbst als letzten bestimmt hatte, doch erfolgreich sein würde, hatte ihn mehr als überrascht, aber gleichzeitig auch triumphieren lassen. Es gab eben doch kein Mädchen, das ihm dauerhaft widerstehen konnte, selbst eine Pansy Parkinson konnte das nicht. Wenn er auch nur geahnt hätte, dass ihre Gefühle deutlich tiefer gingen, hätte er das vermutlich doch sein lassen. Es tat gut, einen weiblichen Freund zu haben. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, aber so wie es aussah, hatte er das bereits vermasselt.

Er seufzte tief: "Sorry, Pansy, ehrlich. Aber ... heute nicht, okay?"

Sie warf ihm ein breites Grinsen zu und erwiderte: "Dann nicht, mir wär's eh zu kalt. Wollte nur nicht, dass du dich einsam fühlst. Ich geh dann mal lernen!"

Frustriert blickte er ihr nach. Sie hatte zu fröhlich geklungen und war zu schnell aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geflohen, als dass er ihr diese lockere Antwort abgekauft hatte. Er fluchte leise.

"Na, hast du auch endlich verstanden, was du angerichtet hast?"

Genervt blickte Draco zu Theo, der gerade aus dem Gang zu den Schlafsälen gekommen war. Er wusste, dass seine beiden besten Freunde es ihm übel nahmen, wie er Pansy behandelt hatte, aber es war ja schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass sie ihre Gefühle immer so geschickt verborgen hatte.

"Lass gut sein, Theo, ja?", fuhr er ihn harsch an. Dieser hob nur abwehrend die Hände, blieb jedoch stumm und ließ sich neben ihn ins Sofa sinken. Mürrisch ließ Draco seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, bis er an der magischen Uhr hängen blieb.

"Shit."

* * *

 

Zum wiederholten Male fragte Hermine sich, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Eingepackt in ihren Lieblingsmantel stapfte sie die Ländereien von Hogwarts hinunter zum See, die Haare in einen festen Zopf geflochten, damit der Wind sie ihr nicht ständig ins Gesicht blies, und schimpfte mit sich.

"Er wird sowieso nicht mehr da sein, elf Uhr ist längst um!", sagte sie zu sich, während sie den Weg einschlug, der zum Pfad rund um den See führte.

"Wer ist nicht mehr da?"

Entsetzt blieb Hermine stehen. An der Stelle, wo sich die Wege kreuzten, stand tatsächlich Draco Malfoy, die Hände tief in den Taschen seines Mantels vergraben, und blickte sie finster an.

"Warum bist du immer noch hier? Es ist doch fast zwölf Uhr?", fragte sie ihn ungläubig.

Er schnaubte und sein Blick wurde noch düsterer: "Wir waren verabredet. Die Frage ist wohl eher, warum du so spät bist. Macht man das so als Gryffindor? Oder ist das irgendeine Frauenmasche?"

"Kein normaler Mensch wartet fast eine Stunde in dieser Kälte auf eine Verabredung!", fuhr Hermine ihn an: "Und außerdem habe ich nie gesagt, dass ich komme!"

"Aber jetzt bist du da!", gab Draco ebenso aufgebracht zurück: "Wenn du eh vorhattest zu kommen, hättest du auch pünktlich sein können."

Hermine holte tief Luft, um zu einer heftigen Antwort anzusetzen, doch dann hielt sie inne. Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, war es schon beinahe süß, dass er tatsächlich fast eine Stunde hier auf sie gewartet hatte. Unerwartet, aber süß. Vielleicht sollte sie zumindest dieses Mal eine Ausnahme machen, und sich ihm gegenüber freundlich verhalten.

"Na schön", sagte sie schließlich: "Du hast Recht, das war nicht richtig von mir. Tut mir leid. Gehen wir trotzdem noch spazieren?"

Hermine war sich sicher, so etwas wie Überraschung auf seinem Gesicht aufblitzen zu sehen, doch auch er schien sich zusammen zu reißen, denn in einem ruhigeren Tonfall antwortete er: "Deswegen bin ich hier. Also los."

Grinsend schloss Hermine zu ihm auf. Sie hatte beschlossen, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, wie merkwürdig diese Situation war, sondern einfach darüber zu lachen, dass so etwas Absurdes passierte, und es zu genießen. Vielleicht, meinte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, vielleicht ließ sich ja doch noch Frieden zwischen den Häusern schließen. Wenn schon Theodore und Blaise sich anständig verhalten können, vielleicht kann Malfoy das ja auch.

Einige Minuten gingen sie schweigend nebeneinander her, dann hörte Hermine ein Schnauben und Draco meinte trocken: "Der Sinn dieser ganzen Aktion hier ist, dass du mich besser kennen lernst. Willst du also nicht langsam mal mit Fragen anfangen?"

Beinahe wäre Hermine wieder genervt gewesen von seinem arroganten Tonfall - immerhin war er derjenige, der näher an sie herankommen wollte - doch sie beschloss, auch darüber hinweg zusehen, und griff nach dem ersten Thema, das ihr in den Sinn kam: "Liest du?"

"Ehrlich, Granger?", meinte Draco mit erhobener Augenbraue: "Ich biete dir die Möglichkeit, mich alles zu fragen, und das interessiert dich?"

Hermine errötete leicht, doch sie ließ sich nicht von ihrer Frage abbringen. Störrisch entgegnete sie: "Bücher sind ein wichtiger Bestandteil meines Lebens. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass kaum etwas meinen Charakter so stark geformt hat wie Bücher. Also interessiere ich mich dafür, ob und was andere lesen. Das ist nämlich sehr aufschlussreich in der Hinsicht."

Er schaute noch immer amüsiert, doch seine Antwort war ernst: "Ich lese tatsächlich. Man mag es mir nicht glauben, aber zu Hause ist mein Zimmer beinahe zugestellt mit Büchern."

"Das ist in der Tat schwierig sich vorzustellen, aber ich will es dir glauben!", erwiderte Hermine grinsend: "Und was liest du so?"

"Hauptsächlich alte Reiseberichte", erklärte Draco. Er blieb stehen, als sie eine kleine Öffnung im Gebüsch zum See hin erreichten, und trat ans Wasser. Mit einem abwesenden Ausdruck blickte er auf die Weite des Sees hinaus, ehe er sich wieder zu Hermine umdrehte und genauer ausführte: "Reiseberichte waren früher eine eigene Gattung. Und Zauberer hatten wirklich die spannendsten Sachen von ihren Reisen zu berichten. Es gibt in England nicht dieselbe Vielfalt an magischen Geschöpfen wie anderswo, entsprechend waren solche Bücher früher die einzige Möglichkeit, von Vampiren und so zu erfahren."

"Oh, du interessierst dich für Vampire?", hakte Hermine überrascht nach. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass Magier sich tatsächlich für magische Geschöpfe interessierten - immerhin gehörten sie in ihrer Vorstellung ja zu deren Alltag. Und insbesondere Draco Malfoy wirkte nicht so, als habe er viel Verständnis für magische Kreaturen.

"Ja, zum Beispiel. Es gibt sie hier in England kaum. Und einige der alten Bücher sind wirklich großartig geschrieben."

"Ich kann das total verstehen", stimmte Hermine nickend zu: "Muggel mögen Vampire auch. Natürlich wissen sie nicht, dass es die wirklich gibt, und manche Vorstellungen sind vielleicht ein bisschen arg romantisch. Aber seit Dracula ist der Vampir eine beliebte Figur."

Draco setzte den Weg fort und Hermine folgte ihm.

"Von Dracula habe ich auch schon einmal gehört", sinnierte Draco gedankenverloren: "Gilt er nicht als der erste Vampir in den Legenden der Muggel?"

"Ja, so ungefähr", erwiderte Hermine: "Er ist der düstere Adlige aus einem osteuropäischen Land, der nach London gekommen ist, um mit seinen Bräuten Nachkommen zu zeugen. Das Buch von Bram Stoker ist ziemlich gut geschrieben. Man liest quasi die Tagebücher und Briefe der verschiedenen Hauptfiguren. Ich glaube, ich habe selten ein literarisch so schönes Buch gelesen."

"Ich halte nicht viel von Muggelliteratur", gab Draco zu: "Gerade bei dem Thema. Was wissen sie schon?"

"Gar nichts, das stimmt", sagte Hermine: "Aber darum geht es da auch nicht. Es ist ein romantischer Roman, düster und aufregend zugleich. Und ehrlich gesagt kommt das, was beschrieben wird, den echten Vampiren durchaus nahe."

Zu ihrer Überraschung nickte Draco nur schweigend, anstatt weiter auf der Unterlegenheit der Muggel herum zu hacken. Stumm schritten sie nebeneinander den Pfad entlang, immer weiter weg vom Schloss, bis sie schließlich nur noch die Geräusche der Natur hören konnten.

Plötzlich wurde Hermine sich übermäßig bewusst, dass sie vollkommen alleine mit Draco war. Ein nervöses Flattern bemächtigte sich ihres Magens - ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war, alleine mit ausgerechnet diesem Slytherin in die Natur hinauszugehen? Die Unruhe, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, war ein deutliches Warnzeichen ihres Körpers, dass sie sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen sollte. Als Draco schließlich unter einem jahrhundertealten Baum stehen blieb, machte ihr Herz einen Satz und begann zu rasen.

"So, Granger, was machen wir beide nun so alleine hier draußen?"


	15. Chapter 15

Verzweifelt fuhr Pansy sich durch ihr schwarzes Haar. Natürlich war sie nur kurz in der Bibliothek gewesen, denn trotz allen guten Vorsätzen gelang es ihr doch nicht, sich auf das Lernen zu konzentrieren. Zuerst war es nur die Ablehnung von Draco gewesen, die ihre Gedanken immer wieder vom Lernstoff hatten weg wandern lassen. Das alleine hatte ausgereicht, dass sie nach einer Stunde frustriert aufgegeben hatte, ihre Sachen genommen und den Rückzug zum Gemeinschaftsraum angetreten hatte. Doch jetzt stand sie auf dem Astronomieturm, ließ sich den Wind durch die Haare wirbeln und hatte eigentlich nur den Kopf frei kriegen wollen - da war ihr Blick runter zum See gefallen.  
  
Kurz nach elf Uhr war tatsächlich Draco auf dem Pfad aufgetaucht, mit ziemlich eiligen Schritten, doch kaum war er an der Kreuzung zum Rundweg um den See angekommen, war er stehen geblieben. Neugierig hatte sie beobachtet, wie er sich immer wieder umgeschaut hatte, als warte er auf jemanden. Eifersucht war in ihr hoch gekrochen, als ihr der Gedanke kam, dass er vielleicht gar nicht alleine einen Spaziergang machen wollte, sondern schlicht nur nicht mit ihr.  
  
Was sie dann jedoch sah, schockierte sie endgültig: Hermine kam den Weg entlang geeilt und blieb bei Draco stehen. Zuerst hatte sie es für Zufall gehalten, zumal es so aussah, als ob beide miteinander streiten würden. Doch dann war Draco losgegangen und Hermine folgte ihm auf den Fersen. Pansy verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Warum ging Draco mit Hermine spazieren? Soweit sie wusste, hatten beide nichts miteinander zu tun, im Gegenteil, Hermine hatte sich mehrfach abfällig über ihre Liebe zu Draco geäußert und soweit sie wusste, hasste Draco Hermine und ihre beiden Freunde. Was ging hier vor sich?  
  
Zitternd machte sie sich an den Abstieg vom Turm, nachdem sie die beiden aus den Augen verloren hatte. Vielleicht gab es für dieses merkwürdige Treffen eine logische Erklärung. Hermine war schließlich in Weasley verliebt und mochte Draco nicht. Gewiss würde eine Gryffindor sie nicht anlügen, oder? Sie waren doch inzwischen Freunde. Sicherlich würde Hermine sich nicht an Draco ranmachen, da sie ja wusste, dass sie, Pansy, etwas von ihm wollte. Und sicher war Hermine Granger das letzte Mädchen, an dem Draco interessiert wäre, sie war gar nicht sein Typ. Alle Mädchen, mit denen er bisher etwas hatte, waren eher wie Tracey: hübsch, nicht sonderlich klug und ... devot.  
  
Der kalte Dezemberwind pfiff durch das Treppenhaus des Astronomieturms und verstärkte ihr Zittern nur noch mehr. Es war Anfang Dezember und die Weihnachtsferien lagen in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft. Sie wusste, dass Draco dieses Jahr in der Schule bleiben würde, und nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie ihre Entscheidung, wie jedes Jahr mit ihren Eltern nach Afrika zu fahren. Was, wenn Hermine auch in der Schule blieb? Wer wusste schon, was sich zwischen beiden entwickeln könnte?  
  
Mit einem Schluchzen blieb Pansy auf der Treppe stehen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihre Eifersucht die neue Freundschaft zu Hermine zerstörte. Die Möglichkeit, dass da wirklich etwas zwischen den beiden war, war bei Lichte betrachtet lächerlich gering. Sie würde ihre Gefühle für sich behalten. Oder vielleicht Theo davon erzählen. Theo blieb jedes Jahr in der Schule, er könnte ein Auge auf Draco haben und ihr später berichten, ob sie sich um irgendetwas Sorgen machen müsste. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Theo würde sie verstehen, ihm konnte sie sich öffnen, ohne dass sie Angst haben musste, sich lächerlich zu machen!  
  


* * *

  
  
Hermine weigerte sich, vor dem intensiven Starren von Malfoy zurückzuweichen. Sie würde sich nicht wieder gegen irgendeinen unverrückbaren Gegenstand drängen lassen, nur damit er sie dann dort festhalten und küssen konnte. Ihre Begegnungen in der Bibliothek hatten sie eines Besseren belehrt. Mit roten Wangen, aber voller Entschlossenheit, blickte sie ihn an und gab trotzig zurück: "Der Spaziergang sollte dazu dienen, dass wir uns besser kennen lernen. Wenn du wieder nur wie ein triebgesteuerter Teenager über mich herfallen willst, gehe ich. Jetzt sofort."  
  
"Ach, komm schon, Granger!", erwiderte Draco neckend: "Erstens bin ich noch nie über dich hergefallen und zweitens hat es dir bisher noch immer gefallen."  
  
"Malfoy!", knurrte Hermine wütend, doch sofort hob er beschwichtigend beide Hände: "Na schön, okay. Ich gebe zu, was du letztes Mal gesagt hast, hat mich beeindruckt. Deine Worte über den Unterschied von Schwärmerei und Liebe. Und aus welchen Motiven man mit jemandem schlafen sollte. Ich sehe vielleicht nicht so aus, aber ich denke genauso. Und ... das macht dich für mich leider nur noch interessanter."  
  
"Denkst du wirklich, dass ich dir abkaufe, dass ausgerechnet DU diese Ansichten teilst?", schleuderte Hermine ihm verächtlich entgegen. Er durfte sich gerne über sie lustig machen, immerhin musste sie sich inzwischen eingestehen, dass sie ihren eigenen Worten nicht ganz gerecht wurde. Aber vorzugeben, dass er genauso wie sie dachte, war im Lichte seiner bisherigen Eroberungen schon mehr als dreist.  
  
"Ich meine das ernst!", antwortete er erhitzt: "Aber es gibt eben doch auch körperliche Anziehung zwischen Menschen. Einfach nur Lust auf den anderen, ohne dass da tiefergehende Gefühle im Spiel sind. Und ich finde nicht, dass es schlimm ist, dem nachzugeben. Und sei mal ehrlich. Hast du noch nie Lust auf Sex mit einem Kerl gehabt, ohne ihn zu lieben?"  
  
Errötend blickte sie zu Boden: "Doch, natürlich."  
  
"Und trotzdem hältst du dich für fähig, tiefe, wahre Liebe zu spüren!", fuhr Draco selbstsicher fort: "Warum darf ich das dann nicht auch so fühlen? Nur, weil ich bisher noch nie ernsthaft verliebt war? Bist du was Besseres, weil du meinst, die wahre Liebe zu kennen?"  
  
Verunsichert schaute Hermine auf ihre Hände. Sie kannte diese Liebe ja gar nicht, wie sie sich selbst hatte eingestehen müssen. Sie war nicht besser als Draco, das war absurd.  
  
"Außerdem ... sei ehrlich zu dir", fügte er leise und voller Überlegenheit hinzu: "Du fühlst dich zu mir hingezogen. Ohne Gefühle. Reine, animalische Anziehung. Lust. Verlangen."  
  
Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, ergriff ihre Hand und fuhr wie am Morgen mit festem Druck über ihren Handrücken: "Du gibst dich stark und abweisend, aber in Wirklichkeit willst du mich. Schau dich nur an, diese kleine, unbedeutende Berührung reicht schon, damit dein Atem schneller geht und du hochrot anläufst. Du kannst dein Verlangen leugnen, aber verbergen kannst du es nicht."  
  
Ertappt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie tatsächlich heftig ein- und ausatmete. Seine leise gemurmelten Worte, der beinahe schnurrende Tonfall, diese harmlose, aber doch irgendwie anzügliche Berührung der Hand - wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, konnte sie seine Worte nicht leugnen.  
  
"Ja", hauchte sie erschüttert: "Du bist attraktiv. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, ich finde dich anziehend."  
  
Sie konnte sehen, wie seine Augen triumphierend aufblitzten, doch er blieb ernst: "Endlich. Und jetzt, Granger, gestehe dir auch, dass du mit mir schlafen willst."  
  
Hermine schloss die Augen und schluckte. Wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er Recht, doch hier konnte ihr Verstand nicht kampflos aufgeben. Sie hatte gute Gründe, nicht einfach ihrem Verlangen nachzugeben. Sie brauchte Vertrauen, Sicherheit, Geborgenheit, um zumindest für ihr erstes Mal wirklich loslassen zu können, sich wirklich einem Mann hinzugeben, dafür reichte Verlangen alleine nicht aus.  
  
"Malfoy ...", flüsterte sie verzweifelt: "Ich ... ich kann nicht. Ich brauche einen Mann, den ich liebe. Es muss nicht gleich die große, wahre Liebe sein, aber für mein erstes Mal brauche ich die Sicherheit, dass er für mich da ist, mich beschützt, auf mich aufpasst. Lust alleine reicht einfach nicht."  
  
Noch immer massierte sein Daumen ihren Handrücken und plötzlich bemerkte Hermine, dass auch Dracos Atem schneller ging. Seine Augen blickten wieder so intensiv und begehrend wie am Morgen, doch sie spürte auch deutlich, wie angespannt er war. Er war mehr als nur ein bisschen erregt und das jagte Hermine eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen über den Rücken. Er wollte sie, tatsächlich. So, wie sie war. Verzweifelt kämpfte sie mit sich selbst, um nicht doch nachzugeben und wieder irgendetwas Dummes zu tun. Mit dem letzten bisschen Willen, das ihr nur geblieben war, presste sie heraus: "Ich habe mich mit Ron wieder vertragen, Malfoy. Rachesex ist nicht mehr nötig."  
  
"Mir geht es auch gar nicht mehr um Rache."  
  
Seine raue Stimme ließ ihre Knie beinahe nachgeben. Sie hatte deutlich gehört, dass er kaum noch Kontrolle über seinen Tonfall hatte, dass er hart geschluckt hatte, ehe er überhaupt die Fähigkeit gefunden hatte, etwas auf ihre Feststellung zu erwidern. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Hand, die sie immer noch festhielt und streichelte. Sie musste sich seinem Griff entziehen, musste den Körperkontakt unterbrechen, sonst würde sie den stillen Kampf mit sich selbst verlieren.  
  
Doch zu ihrer Überraschung war es schließlich Draco selbst, der sie losließ, einen Schritt zurück trat und sich umdrehte: "Ist schon gut. Geh nur wieder zu deinem Wiesel. Sperr dich nur ein in deine Moralvorstellungen und Vorurteile ... darin seid ihr Gryffindors alle sehr gut."  
  
Er klang wütend, doch Hermine war sich sicher, dass lediglich sein verletzter Stolz aus ihm sprach: "Du musst jetzt nicht direkt wieder beleidigend werden. Wenn du drüber geschlafen hast, wirst du mir vermutlich sogar dankbar sein, dass ich dich von diesem Irrsinn abgehalten habe."  
  
"Schwachsinn!", fuhr Draco sie an, nachdem er sich augenblicklich wieder zu ihr umgedreht hatte: "Im Gegensatz zu dir weiß ich ziemlich genau, was ich will. Und was ich fühle. Und im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich über meinen Schatten springen und zugeben, wenn ich mich für jemanden wie dich interessiere. Man mag's kaum glauben, aber in diesem Punkt bin ich ziemlich tolerant. Du hingegen ziehst Weasley vor. Und warum? Weil er dem richtigen Haus angehört und der beste Freund von Sankt Potter ist? Weil du dich schämen würdest, wenn du zugeben müsstest, jemanden wie mich zu mögen? Wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist, dann würdest du einsehen, dass du gar nichts von dem Schwächling willst!"  
  
"Will ich ja auch nicht!", schleuderte Hermine ihm ebenso wütend zurück. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass Malfoy innerhalb weniger Minuten von angenehm und offen wieder zurück in unausstehlich und beleidigend verfallen war: "Das habe ich doch eingesehen inzwischen. Aber nur, weil ich nichts von Ron will, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich dem nächst besten an den Hals werfe."  
  
Draco schluckte sichtbar: "Du ... du willst tatächlich nichts von ihm? Wieso? Wann hast du das bemerkt?"  
  
"Ja, tatsächlich", erwiderte sie ungeduldig: "Und das wieso ... keine Ahnung, es ist eben so. Wir sind gute Freunde, mehr nicht. Und wie ich gerade sagte: Das ändert nichts."  
  
"Doch, das tut es", widersprach er und irgendetwas in seinem Tonfall bereitete Hermine erneut eine Gänsehaut: "Es bedeutet nämlich, dass du endlich offen bist."  
  
"Ich sagte doch, dass es das gerade nicht bedeutet!", sagte Hermine. Sie hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis, wütend mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen: "Ich werde mich nicht dem nächst besten an den Hals werfen!"  
  
"Es ist ein Unterschied, ob man bereit für neue Gefühle ist, oder ob man sich jemanden an den Hals schmeißt", erklärte Draco lächelnd: "Mir reicht es völlig, dass ich jetzt weiß, dass ich nicht mehr gegen deine dummen Gefühle für Weasley ankämpfen muss."  
  
Fassungslos starrte Hermine ihn an. Sie konnte einfach nicht begreifen, warum Malfoy plötzlich so fixiert auf sie war - wo war ihre alte Feindschaft hin? Sie hatte zwar selbst bemerkt, wie gut er küssen konnte, wie sehr sie sich von ihm angezogen fühlte und wie angenehm man sich mit ihm unterhalten konnte, wenn er wollte, doch seine Sturheit war bemerkenswert. Egal, wie oft sie ihn abwies, er ließ nicht locker. Warum?  
  
"So, wie du aussiehst, glaubst du mir immer noch nicht, dass ich es ernst meine, was?", sprach er schließlich ihre Zweifel aus. Sie nickte nur, woraufhin er ihr mit dem Kopf bedeutete, den Spaziergang fortzusetzen. Zögerlich schritt sie an seiner Seite her, während sie darauf wartete, dass er den Faden wieder aufnahm. Es dauerte einige Minuten, ehe er ihr diesen Gefallen tat: "Ich glaube, ich muss da noch was klar stellen. Ich fürchte, du hast den falschen Eindruck von meinen kurzen Affären. Wenn ich mich wirklich für ein Mädchen interessiere, dann ist es mit einer schnellen Nummer im Bett nicht getan. Ich will sicherlich keine anhänglichen Weiber, aber trotzdem gehört da schon mehr zu. Es braucht Zeit, damit sich Verlangen und Leidenschaft richtig aufbauen. Ich springe mit den Frauen nicht sofort ins Bett, ich mache ihnen anständig den Hof. Kleine Aufmerksamkeiten, kleine Sticheleien, um ihre Lust zu entfachen. Nur eine Frau, die wirklich für mich brennt, ist aufregend. Und diese Mühe gebe ich mir nur, wenn ich entsprechend an der Frau interessiert bin. Um es also klar zu stellen: Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du sofort zu mir kommst. Aber ich werde nicht locker lassen, weil gerade dieses kleine Spiel hier für mich dazu gehört und wichtig ist. Und ich verspreche dir, wenn du dich dann irgendwann bereit erklärst, dann werde ich dir ein unvergessliches erstes Mal schenken. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du mir genug vertrauen kannst, dass du dich fallen lassen kannst, dass du es genießen kannst."  
  
"Falls!", unterbrach Hermine ihn: "Falls ich mich jemals dazu bereit erkläre. Das ist nämlich äußerst unwahrscheinlich."  
  
"Ich habe absichtlich Wenn und nicht Falls gesagt, Granger", gab Draco mit einem belehrenden, aber amüsierten Tonfall zurück: "Ich zweifle nämlich nicht daran, dass du früher oder später nachgibst."  
  
Wieder blieb er stehen. Misstrauisch blickte Hermine ihn an, erwartete fast, dass er sie wieder zu irgendetwas zwingen würde. Doch was er wirklich vorhatte, raubte ihr förmlich den Atem: Seine Augen waren ganz auf sie fixiert, während er seine rechte Hand auf ihre Wange legte und mit seinem Daumen ganz zart über ihren Wangenknochen strich. Dann rutschte seine Hand etwas tiefer, sein Daumen fuhr die Wange entlang bis zu ihrem Mundwinkel. Unwillkürlich öffnete Hermine die Lippen, als er sanft seinen Daumen darüber gleiten ließ, die Kontur ihres Mundes nachzeichnete, mit seinen Fingern dann ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht wischte und schließlich zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn legte, noch näher an sie herantrat, und ihren Kopf nach oben zwang. Ihr Atem hatte sich beschleunigt und wie schon viel zu oft in der vergangenen Stunde war sie rot angelaufen.  
  
"Ich werde dich jetzt küssen!", flüsterte er leise, und ehe sie protestieren konnte, zog er sie an sich und machte seine Worte wahr. Es war anders als zuvor. Zärtlicher, bedachter, aber nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Gegen ihren Willen erwiderte sie den Kuss diesmal sofort, schlängelte ihre Arme um Draco und drängte sich selbst noch näher an ihn. Kein Laut war zu hören, während sie einfach nur ganz langsam und bedacht die Lippen des anderen auskosteten, spürten, wie weich und warm sie waren. Erst, als Draco beide Hände um ihr Gesicht legte, ihre brennenden Wangen fest umschloss, wurde sich Hermine wieder bewusst, was sie gerade tat. Sie riss die Augen auf, doch das Gefühl, geküsst zu werden, während der Mann ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen hielt, war zu zauberhaft, als dass sie es sofort hätte beenden wollen. Ganz sachte zog sie sich zurück, gab Draco die Gelegenheit, noch einen letzten kleinen Kuss auf ihren Lippen zu platzieren, ehe sie ihn zwang, sie los zu lassen.  
  
"Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme: "Ich will nicht einfach nur schnellen, dreckigen Sex. Ich will Verlangen. Lust und Leidenschaft. Und Zärtlichkeit und Vertrauen."  
  
"Ja", flüsterte sie benommen und überwältigt zurück: "Das hast du gerade sehr deutlich gemacht. Aber an meinem Entschluss ändert sich nichts. Du kannst nicht nur einen Teil von mir haben. Entweder ganz, mit Herz und allem Drum und Dran, oder gar nicht."  
  
Ehe sie es sich selbst anders überlegen konnte, setzte Hermine den Weg fort. Draco starrte ihr kurz nach, ehe er sich beeilte, wieder aufzuschließen. Ganz oder gar nicht. Das war eine verzwickte Sache, denn trotz seiner Toleranz in Sachen Sex kannte er sich selbst nur zu gut. Er war noch nicht bereit für Ganz. Und vor allem nicht mit einer Gryffindor. Und ganz sicher nicht mit Hermine Granger.


	16. Chapter 16

"Und wehe, ihr packt die Geschenke aus, bevor Weihnachten ist! Ich warne euch! Ich habe deiner Mutter geschrieben, dass sie den Zustand aller Geschenke überprüfen soll, sobald ihr im Fuchsbau angekommen seid!"  
  
Mit gespielter Strenge und erhobenem Zeigefinger stand Hermine vor ihren beiden besten Freunden am Bahnsteig und grinste sie an. Sie war froh, dass endlich wieder alles in Ordnung war zwischen ihnen, aber trotzdem bereute sie ihre Entscheidung, dieses Mal über Weihnachten im Schloss zu bleiben, nicht. So hatte sie wenigstens Zeit, ihre völlig durcheinander geratenen Gefühle zu sortieren.  
  
"Ist ja gut, Hermine!", gab Ron lachend zurück: "Die Drohung mit meiner Mutter ist echt nicht nötig. Wir sind geduldige, anständige Jungs!"  
  
"Wer's glaubt!"  
  
Wehmütig, aber trotzdem fröhlich umarmte Hermine ihre beiden Freunde und drückte dann beiden gerade, als sie einsteigen wollten, noch jeweils einen Zettel in die Hand: "Hier, das ist euer Lernplan für die Ferien, damit ihr nicht vergesst, dass bald Prüfungen sind. Tut euch selbst einen Gefallen und haltet euch dran!"  
  
"Hermine!", rief Harry gequält aus: "Es sind Ferien! Weihnachten! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir lernen werden?"  
  
Sie lachte nur als Antwort, denn der Zug setzte sich bereits in Bewegung und alle Worte gingen im Lärm der schweren, alten Lok unter. Winkend blieb sie am Gleis stehen, bis der Zug hinter der Kurve verschwunden war. Als sie sich umdrehte, stand Theo hinter hier, die Hände tief in den Manteltaschen vergraben.  
  
"Du bleibst also tatsächlich hier!", stellte er fest. Hermine nickte: "Offensichtlich. Und du? Hast du dich anständig von Pansy verabschiedet?"  
  
Theodore seufzte tief. Das hatte er tatsächlich, doch das Gespräch, das sie gerade noch geführt hatten, war alles andere als zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen. Pansy hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie Draco und Hermine bei einem gemeinsamen Spaziergang beobachtet hatte - und ihn gebeten, ein Auge auf beide zu haben. Er bezweifelte, dass da tatsächlich irgendwelcher Anlass zur Sorge bestand, aber es betrübte ihn, dass Pansy auch im Augenblick des Abschiedes von ihm nur an Draco denken konnte. Zumal der gar nicht am Bahnhof aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Dein Gesichtsausdruck sagt schon alles", murmelte Hermine leise: "Wenn du nicht willst, reden wir einfach nicht drüber, okay?"  
  
Dankbar nickte Theo. Schweigend liefen sie durch das dichter werdende Schneegestöber zum Schloss zurück. Bis zum Heiligen Abend waren nun nur noch wenige Tage und Hermine war froh, dass sie all ihre Geschenke bereits zuvor eingekauft hatte. Das Wetter versprach, nur noch schlechter zu werden und es war fraglich, ob sie vor Weihnachten überhaupt noch einmal ins Dorf kommen würde.  
  


* * *

  
  
Unschlüssig rang Hermine mit sich selbst. Sie saß alleine an der großen Gryffindor-Tafel, offensichtlich die einzige aus ihrem Haus, die am Heiligen Abend so früh aufstehen wollte, und trank ihre erste Schale Milchkaffee. Auf der anderen Seite der Großen Halle saßen Draco, Blaise und Theo beisammen, während auch bei ihnen der Rest des Hauses noch zu schlafen schien. Sollte sie sich zu ihnen rüber setzen? Oder würde das merkwürdig wirken? Entschieden beschloss Hermine, dass Ferien waren und da die strikte Häusertrennung ruhig aufgehoben werden konnte. Sie griff nach ihrer Schale und schlenderte rüber.  
  
"Guten Morgen, darf sich eine einsame Löwin zu den Schlangen gesellen?", fragte sie, ohne jedoch an einer Antwort interessiert zu sein, und ließ sich auf der Bank neben Theo nieder.  
  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen auch an dich", gab Blaise zurück: "Wenn die Löwin sich traut und keine Angst hat, von den Schlangen gebissen zu werden, ist sie herzlich in der Runde willkommen."  
  
"Ich vertraue darauf, dass du mich nicht beißen würdest und dass du mich gegen alle anderen verteidigst!", erwiderte Hermine spielerisch und blinzelte dem dunklen Slytherin zu. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sich Dracos Miene verfinsterte, oder dass Theodore plötzlich sehr nachdenklich zwischen ihr und Blaise hin und her schaute. Munter fuhr sie fort: "Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zum Mittagessen alle gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade runter gehen? Es hat heute endlich aufgehört zu schneien und ich wäre froh, den Schlossmauern mal für ein paar Stunden entfliehen zu können."  
  
Es kam nicht sofort eine Antwort, und das führte dazu, dass Hermine sich mit einem Mal bewusst wurde, wie angespannt die Stimmung am Tisch war. War es ein Fehler gewesen, sich zu ihnen zu setzen? Sie war inzwischen mit Theo gut befreundet und trotz aller Gefühlsverwirrungen verstand sie sich auch mit Blaise gut. Höchstens zwischen ihr und Draco gab es Komplikationen, warum also hatte sie den Eindruck, dass alle drei Männer überfordert waren mit ihrer Anwesenheit?  
  
"Hey, falls ist unwillkommen bin, kann ich auch wieder gehen!", sagte sie locker, obwohl sie innerlich plötzlich ebenfalls unheimlich angespannt war.  
  
"Unter keinen Umständen!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von Blaise, während Draco gleichzeitig sagte: "Du störst nicht!"  
  
"Dann ist ja gut", murmelte sie. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, irgendein Detail war ihr entgangen, das dazu führte, dass die drei Jungs hier nicht wirklich glücklich über ihre Anwesenheit schienen. Sie warf Theo einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der hob darauf nur die Augenbraue, als wolle er ihr mitteilen, dass sie jawohl wissen müsste, was los war. Entschlossen, die Spannungen aus der Luft zu schaffen, fuhr sie so unbeschwert wie möglich fort: "Bin ich eigentlich die einzige, die in den letzten Tagen gelernt hat, obwohl Ferien sind?"  
  
Ein hörbares Aufatmen ging durch die Runde, als alle drei Slytherin sich begeistert auf ein Thema stürzten, das so völlig harmlos und bequem erschien. Zu Hermines Erleichterung konnte sie eine Unterhaltung in Gang bringen, die tatsächlich locker und freundschaftlich erschien. Das letzte, was sie wollte, war, die Freundschaft der drei Männer zu belasten, auch wenn sie keine Vorstellung hatte, wieso das überhaupt in ihrer Macht liegen sollte.  
  


* * *

  
  
Erleichtert ließ Hermine sich auf den Stuhl sinken. Sie hatte beschlossen, die Geschenke für ihre drei neuen Freunde beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen zu überreichen, und der Weg über den verschneiten Pfad vom Schloss hinunter hatte sich mit der beladenen Tasche als äußerst gewagt herausgestellt. Zum Glück war sie nie ernsthaft ausgerutscht, denn die Vorstellung, von einem der drei Männer ganz ritterlich aufgefangen zu werden, war auf zu vielen Ebenen äußerst unangenehm.  
  
"Ich bestelle uns erstmal eine Runde Butterbier, in Ordnung?", bot Theo an, der sich als einziger noch nicht gesetzt hatte. Die anderen drei nickten und griffen nach den kleinen Mittagskarten, um sich für eine richtige Mahlzeit zu entscheiden. Der Gastraum war recht leer, was aber ob der Weihnachtsferien nicht verwunderlich war. Nur vereinzelt saßen anderen Hogwartsschüler in kleinen Gruppen an den Tischen.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich probiere mal aus, wie gut sie hier Steak zubereiten können", murmelte Hermine, nachdem sie die Karte gründlich studiert hatte.  
  
"Du isst Fleisch?", fragte Blaise mit erhobener Augenbraue.  
  
"Ja, am liebsten Rind, am liebsten blutig", gab Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück. Sie wusste, dass die meisten Männer überrascht davon waren, wenn eine Frau - und dann auch noch eine wie sie - offen zugab, dass sie gerne blutiges Steak aß.  
  
"Das hört man selten", kam auch die erwartete Antwort von Blaise, während er so unauffällig wie möglich näher an Hermine ranrückte. Ihr wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass links von ihr an dem runden Tisch Blaise, rechts von ihr Draco saß und sie mehr oder weniger gefangen war zwischen zwei Jungs, die auf ganz unterschiedliche Art Interesse an ihr hatten. Sie wünschte sich, dass Theo bald wiederkommen würde, um sie aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu befreien.  
  
"Und was nimmst du?", erkundigte sie sich, um die angespannte Stille, die sich am Tisch auszubreiten drohte, zu überbrücken. Blaise lächelte sein umwerfendstes Lächeln und erwiderte: "Dasselbe wie du."  
  
Er lehnte sich noch näher zu ihr hin, so dass ihre Schultern sich beinahe berührten, doch Hermine war nicht gewillt, zur anderen Seite auszuweichen - denn dort wartete Draco. Der, wie sie mit einem raschen Seitenblick feststellte, wieder äußerst finster drein schaute. Genau in diesem Moment kam Theo mit vier großen Gläsern Butterbier an den Tisch zurück. Ehe Hermine aktiv werden konnte, war Draco aufgestanden und hatte seinem Freund zwei Gläser abgenommen, von denen er eines vor Hermine stellte: "Hier, schöne Dame, es soll ja nicht heißen, die einzige Frau in der Runde würde nicht angemessen behandelt."  
  
Hermine zwang sich, seinen Kommentar nicht ernst zu nehmen, und antwortete ebenso freundlich: "Oh, danke, werter Herr, zu aufmerksam!"  
  
Ein winziges Lächeln huschte über Dracos Lippen, während er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte, doch die Erleichterung, die Hermine darüber verspürte, dass sie seine Laune hatte bessern können, wurde getrübt dadurch, dass ein Blick zur anderen Seite einen Blaise zeigte, der aussah wie ein getretener Hund. Sie fragte sich plötzlich, ob es vielleicht eine schlechte Idee gewesen war, mit Blaise und Draco zusammen herzukommen. Der eine hatte ganz offenbar romantische Gefühle für sie, der andere wollte mit ihr schlafen, gleichzeitig waren sie beste Freunde - eine explosive Mischung, wie ihr mit einem Mal bewusst wurde. Warum ihr das nicht bereits beim Frühstück aufgegangen war, konnte Hermine beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen. Und nun hatte sie den Salat.  
  
"Also, Jungs, ich habe mir sehr viel Mühe gegeben und für jeden von euch ein Geschenk dabei!", verkündete sie, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf etwas anderes zu lenken: "Wenn ihr brav seid, bekommt ihr sie jetzt und dürft sie sogar sofort auspacken."  
  
"Ich bin immer brav", meinte Blaise schnurrend, während er sich noch näher zu ihr lehnte. Jetzt berührten sich ihre Schultern wirklich.  
  
"Ich sowieso", stimmte Theo zu, dem nicht entgangen war, dass sein Freund jede Gelegenheit nutzte, um Hermine nahe zu sein. Sein Blick wanderte zu Draco, doch der verhielt sich zu seiner Erleichterung völlig normal. Wie vermutet konnte er keinerlei übermäßiges Interesse von ihm an Hermine oder andersherum feststellen. Er würde Pansy Entwarnung geben können.  
  
"Nunja, brav ist nicht unbedingt mein zweiter Vorname", gab Draco zu, was allen am Tisch ein Lachen entlockte. Hermine wollte sich gerade mit erhobener Augenbraue zu ihm umwenden, da spürte sie plötzlich seine warme Hand auf ihrem rechten Oberschenkel. Sie hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Sie konnte ihm jetzt unmöglich in die Augen sehen. Mit leichter Röte auf den Wangen griff sie nach ihrer Tasche, um die Geschenke hervor zu holen.  
  
"Zuerst ... zuerst bist du dran, Theo", stotterte sie, während sie sich bemühte, die Hand auf ihrem Schenkel zu ignorieren. Warm war der falsche Ausdruck. Glühend heiß traf eher zu. Und zu ihrem Entsetzen begann Draco, ganz langsam die Innenseite ihres Schenkels hochzufahren. Sie räusperte sich vernehmlich, während sie ein kleines Päckchen über den Tisch reichte. Es kostete sie alle Konzentration, um ihren Blick auf Theo zu halten, während dieser sein Geschenk auspackte.  
  
"Trüffelpralinen!", rief dieser dann begeistert aus: "Wie konntest du wissen, dass ich die liebe?"  
  
"Ein Schuss ins Blaue", erklärte Hermine mit einem verkrampften Lächeln. Dracos Hand begab sich definitiv in Regionen, in die sie nicht gehörte. Darum bemüht, nicht weiter rot anzulaufen, wandte sie sich zu Blaise: "Und das ist für dich."  
  
Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis Blaise das flache Päckchen ausgepackt hatte: "Eine Formelsammlung für Arithmantik?", fragte er verwirrt. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: "Nicht einfach eine Formelsammlung. Ich habe sie verzaubert. Du hast hier vorne auf der ersten Seite ein Eingabefeld, in das du Zeichen oder Formeln oder ähnliches eintragen kannst und das kleine Heft sucht dir dann die Seitenzahlen mit passenden Formeln raus. Du musst also nicht blättern und du musst auch nicht wissen, wie eine Formel heißt oder in welcher Formel ein bestimmtes Zeichen vorkommt."  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich: "Wow, das ist wahnsinnig nützlich. Danke, Hermine!"  
  
Verzweifelt nutzte diese den Moment, um die lästige Hand loszuwerden: Sie sprang auf und gab Blaise eine ausführliche Umarmung. Dann, nach einem Moment, der selbst ihr zu lang erschien, setzte sie sich wieder hin und wandte sich zu Draco: "Und nun du, auch wenn du definitiv nicht brav bist!"  
  
Sie hatte fast damit gerechnet, dass er diese Worte als Anspielung auf seine Hand verstehen würde, doch der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war nicht freundlich. Er riss ihr das Geschenk aus der Hand, entfernte das Papier und starrte ausdruckslos auf das Buch in seinen Händen: "Bram Stokers Dracula?"  
  
"Ja", erklärte Hermine unsicher: "Weil wir uns doch letztens über Vampire unterhalten haben. Das ist das Muggel-Buch, mit dem die Beliebtheit von Vampiren in der Literatur angefangen hat."  
  
"Aha", war alles, was er dazu sagte. Mit einem Schulterzucken legte er es auf den Tisch, dann stand er auf und ging nach vorne an die Bar. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermine ihm nach: "Welche Laus ist dem denn jetzt über die Leber gelaufen?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Theo ebenso verwirrt. Falls Draco doch an Hermine Interesse haben sollte, war diese Reaktion auf ihre Umarmung für Blaise verständlich. Aber nichts, was er zuvor beobachtet hatte, ließ diesen Schluss zu. Misstrauisch blickte er seinem Freund hinterher, nur um zu sehen, wie er mit einer älteren Schülerin aus Ravenclaw an der Bar sprach. Schnaubend meinte er: "Ich glaube, das jetzt lag nicht an dir. Sieht eher so aus, als habe er ein neues Opfer gefunden."  
  
Hermine und Blaise folgten seinem Blick. Sie konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Draco der hübschen, schwarzhaarigen Schülerin eine Hand auf die Hüfte legte und sie zur Treppe geleitete, die zu den Zimmern über dem Gastraum führte. Ihr Herz machte einen entsetzten Satz: Warum hatte er sie erst beinahe unanständig berührt, nur um dann mit irgendeinem Mädchen auf einem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Sie kämpfte darum, sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht ansehen zu lassen, ehe sie sich wieder zu den beiden anderen umdrehte: "Na, dann sind wir eben nur zu dritt."  
  
"Zu zweit, um ehrlich zu sein", fiel ihr Theo ins Wort: "Mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich heute unbedingt noch etwas erledigen wollte und die Geschäfte schließen bald. Also, esst ihr ruhig ohne mich."  
  
Hermine konnte deutlich sehen, dass er beim Aufstehen Blaise verschwörerisch zublinzelte. Sie erinnerte sich, wie Theo erst vor kurzem eine Andeutung gemacht hatte, dass er vermutete oder wusste, dass Blaise mehr als nur Freundschaft von ihr wollte. War das hier etwa ein geplanter Kuppelei-Versuch von ihm? Ehe sie jedoch dagegen protestieren konnte, hatte Theo sich bereits seinen Mantel angezogen, zum Abschied kurz auf den Tisch geklopft und das Wirtshaus verlassen.  
  
"Das war ja richtig unauffällig", murmelte Blaise verunsichert. Amüsiert stellte Hermine fest, dass er genau dieselben Absichten hinter Theos plötzlichem Abgang vermutete wie sie selbst. Sie beschloss, Draco einfach zu ignorieren und dafür Blaise ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Nachdem sie sich über ihre Gefühle für Ron klar geworden war, war es eventuell an der Zeit, ihrer Schwärmerei für den großen, dunkelhäutigen Slytherin nachzugehen. Immerhin hatte Draco ihr gerade relativ deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass es ihm doch nicht so ernst war, wie er am See vorgegeben hatte. Wenn es ihm gegen den Strich ging, dass sie seinen besten Freund nähern kennen lernen würde, dann hatte er jetzt einfach Pech gehabt.


	17. Chapter 17

„Warum sollten wir uns davon aus dem Konzept bringen lassen?“, fragte Hermine sanft. Sollte Theodore doch Kuppler spielen, soviel er wollte, sie würde immer noch selbst entscheiden, auf wen sie sich einließ.  
  
„Ja, du hast Recht“, erwiderte Blaise leise. Hermine war sich sicher, dass er seinem Freund gleichzeitig unendlich dankbar und auch sehr wütend auf ihn war. Lächelnd griff sie nach seiner Hand.  
  
„Weißt du, was ich nicht verstehe?“, setzte sie an: „Ich kenne dich ja nicht erst seit gestern. All die Jahre zuvor warst du nie dieser sanfte, freundliche Mann, der jetzt hier sitzt. Merlin, vor ein paar Wochen noch hast du mich beleidigt und mir Blicke zugeworfen, als ob du mich töten wolltest. Was ist daraus geworden?“  
  
„Gegenfrage!“, gab Blaise unbehaglich zurück: „Du warst doch immer ganz vorne mit dabei, uns Slytherins zu verurteilen. Und jetzt zählen gleich vier zu deinem Freundeskreis, falls man Draco mitrechnet. Was ist da passiert?“  
  
„Wirf mich nicht mit Ron und Harry in einen Topf!“, protestierte sie: „Die beiden halten den Häuserzwist für eine ehrwürdige Tradition, ich nicht. Ich … konnte nur nie viel mit Malfoy anfangen, was man mir aber sicher nicht verübeln kann. Und du bist halt einer seiner besten Freunde, da ist es schwer, dich nicht ebenso zu behandeln wie ihm.“  
  
„Na, meinetwegen. Wenn du es genau wissen willst … ich war meistens einfach nur völlig frustriert davon, dass ich niemals irgendwo bessere Noten haben konnte als du. Das hatte gar nicht mal so viel mit deiner Person zu tun, ich kannte dich ja schließlich gar nicht.“  
  
„Neid also?“, hakte sie spöttisch nach, was ihr einen gespielt verärgerten Blick einbrachte.  
  
„Wenn du darauf bestehst, es so zu nennen“, murmelte er abfällig, ehe er sich ein wenig aufrechter hinsetzte: „Wirklich unausstehlich fand ich dich erst, als diese ganze Sache mit Pansy anfing.“  
  
„Was? Wieso?“  
  
„Weil du ziemlich herablassend zu ihr gewesen bist!“, erklärte Blaise etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt. Entschuldigend hob er die Schultern: „Ich wollte nicht so laut werden, sorry. Ich meine nur, anfangs hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du nicht helfen willst, sondern uns allen und insbesondere Pansy unter die Nase reiben möchtest, wie viel besser du bist.“  
  
Errötend blickte Hermine auf ihre Fingerspitzen: „Sowas ähnliches hat Theo auch gesagt. Das tut mir Leid, ehrlich. Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich immer so bin.“  
  
„Ist schon gut“, beruhte Blaise sie rasch: „Ich weiß es ja inzwischen auch besser. Und weißt du, wenn ich wen mag, dann kann ich auch wirklich ein anständiger Kerl sein. Glaub mir.“  
  
„Ja, das hast du mir oft genug bewiesen.“  
  
Schweigen breitete sich aus, während beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Plötzlich fiel Hermine etwas ein: „Was ist eigentlich mit unserem Mittagessen? Wir haben noch gar nicht bestellt.“  
  
„Du hast Recht! Dann lass uns das direkt einmal nachholen!“  
  
Mit einem geübten Wink gewann er die Aufmerksamkeit von Madam Rosmerta, beide bestellten ihr Steak und warteten dann hungrig darauf, dass es fertig wurde.  
  


* * *

  
  
„Das war wirklich ein schöner Tag soweit!“  
  
Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine grinsen. Dass Theodore sie einfach alleine gelassen hatte, dass Draco aus einer merkwürdigen Laune heraus eine andere Schülerin in ein Zimmer mitgenommen hatte, all das war im Verlauf des Mittagessens aus ihrem Gedächtnis entschwunden. Sie hatte ganz einfach die Zweisamkeit mit Blaise genossen, die Wärme, die seine Gegenwart ausstrahlte, die Ruhe, die sie bei ihm verspürte. So wohl hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Und als er auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss ihre Hand ergriffen hatte, hatte sie sich nicht gewehrt. Jetzt waren sie im Schloss angekommen, die Korridore waren leer, da die meisten anderen Schüler noch in Hogsmeade waren, und die innere Zufriedenheit, die Hermine gespürt hatte, wich langsam einer leichten Unruhe.  
  
„Hermine“, flüsterte Blaise, als sie um eine Ecke in den Gang abbogen, der zu den Stufen hinunter in den Kerker führte: „Warte bitte kurz.“  
  
Mit angehaltenem Atem ließ sie sich von Blaise zu einem der Fenster führen, vor denen sehr breite Fensterbänke waren, die dazu einluden, auf ihnen zu sitzen. Als wäre sie nicht schwerer als eine Feder schlang Blaise seine Arme um ihre Taille, hob sie hoch und setzte sie auf der Fensterbank ab. Hitze schoss Hermine in die Wangen, als er mit seinen Händen ihre Knie auseinanderschob und sich zwischen ihre Beine stellte, seine Arme wieder um sie schlang und seinen Kopf auf ihrer Brust ablegte.  
  
„Dein Herz schlägt so schnell“, murmelte er leise: „Aber meines schlägt sicher noch schneller.“  
  
Dann löste er sich ein Stück von ihr, um eine Hand auf ihrer Wange ablegen zu können, und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Da war ein Glitzern, als würde er gerade den größten Goldschatz der Welt betrachten. Nervös wurde Hermine bewusst, dass dieser dunkle Junge vor ihr tatsächlich in sie verliebt war. Sie spürte, wie der Daumen seiner rechten Hand über ihre Wange streichelte, wie seine linke Hand unter ihren Umhang wanderte und wie zufällig direkt über dem Bund ihres Rockes hängen blieb. Errötend schloss sie die Augen und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. Sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen schauen, sie wusste, sie würde vor Angst weglaufen, wenn sie die Menge an Zuneigung, die in seinem Blick lag, noch länger sehen würde. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich an ihn und zog ihn mit beiden Armen fest an sich.  
  
Langsam fuhr seine linke Hand weiter runter, bis sie schließlich direkt auf ihrem Hintern zum Liegen kam. Wieder schoss Hitze durch Hermine, doch diesmal beschränkte sie sich nicht auf ihr Gesicht. Eine wohlige Wärme sammelte sich zwischen ihren Beinen, während sie unbewusst ihre Schenkel enger um Blaises Hüfte schloss.  
  
Ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sich ein Stück zur Seite gedreht und sie in einen Kuss gezogen. Begierig öffnete Hermine ihr Lippen, ließ ihre Zunge über seine gleiten, doch ihre Augen blieben fest geschlossen. Seine Hand wanderte von ihrer Wange über ihre Kehle weiter hinunter und kam schließlich auf ihrer rechten Brust zum Liegen. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entwich ihr, als er plötzlich fest zupackte und sich gleichzeitig mit seinem Becken noch enger an ihres presste. Überrascht und schockiert von ihrem eigenen Laut riss Hermine die Augen auf.  
  
„Blaise“, keuchte sie zwischen zwei Küssen: „Blaise, stopp. Das geht zu weit. Warte.“  
  
„Dir gefällt es doch auch, oder nicht?“, war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam. Statt von ihr abzulassen, küsste er sich sachte einen Weg von ihrem Mund hinunter bis zu ihrem Hals.  
  
„Ja“, presste sie hinaus: „Aber … das ist nicht richtig. Nicht so schnell.“  
  
Mit dem letzten Rest an Selbstkontrolle, den sie hatte, schob Hermine ihn von sich weg. Sie konnte sehen, dass er verwirrt und erregt war, und es tat ihr beinahe Leid, den heißen Kuss unterbrochen zu haben, doch sie wusste, sie würde es am Ende bereuen.  
  
„Blaise, das geht nicht. Wir stehen an unterschiedlichen Punkten. Es wäre unfair von mir, dich auszunutzen, obwohl ich immer noch nicht weiß, ob ich eine Beziehung mit dir will.“  
  
„Unfair von dir?“, fragte er verblüfft den Kopf schüttelnd nach: „Du willst mich nicht ausnutzen?“  
  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß“, sagte sie schnell und hob abwehrend die Hände: „Es ist spät, das zu sagen. Ich hätte es gar nicht zu dem Kuss kommen lassen sollen, das war nicht okay, ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, wirklich.“  
  
„Du … du denkst wirklich, dass du einen Fehler gemacht hast?“, kam es immer noch verständnislos von Blaise. Hermine nickte nur, inzwischen etwas verwundert über seine Reaktion. Mit einem freudlosen Lachen trat Blaise weiter von ihr zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an die gegenüber liegende Wand stieß.  
  
„Hermine Granger“, sagte er schließlich und sein Tonfall klang ungläubig, aber aufrichtig: „Du bist die beeindruckendeste Frau, die ich jemals kennen lernen durfte. Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient.“  
  
Ohne ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, auf seine rätselhafte Aussage zu reagieren, stieß Blaise sich von der Wand ab und verschwand Richtung Kerker. Völlig verwirrt blieb Hermine zurück. Sie hatte sich Blaise gegenüber nicht korrekt verhalten, sie hätte seine Annäherungsversuche deutlicher abblocken müssen, um keine falschen Signale zu senden. Stattdessen hatte sie seine Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung genossen, bis es schließlich zu diesem Kuss gekommen war. Und das, obwohl sie nicht einmal wusste, ob sie ihn genug mochte, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Warum also sagte er nun, dass sie zu gut für ihn war? Wenn überhaupt war er zu gut für sie!  
  


* * *

  
  
„Du kannst aufgeben, Draco.“  
  
Überrascht schaute der so Angesprochene zu seinem Freund auf: „Bitte?“  
  
„Die Wette. Ich habe so gut wie gewonnen.“  
  
„Aha“, knurrte Draco: „Und wie kommst du zu dem Schluss?“  
  
Blaise grinste überheblich: „Och, einerseits, weil es Hermine offensichtlich nicht geschmeckt hat, dass du heute Mittag mit einer wildfremden Schülerin auf ein Zimmer verschwunden bist. Und andererseits, weil wir heute Nachmittag schon sehr kurz davor standen.“  
  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!“, schnappte Draco: „Granger macht so schnell für niemanden die Beine breit. Sie flirtet vielleicht gerne mit allen möglichen Männern, sie lässt sich auch bereitwillig küssen, aber mehr läuft da nicht.“  
  
Ein Stich fuhr Blaise durch die Brust. Sie ließ sich bereitwillig küssen? Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass ihr Moment auf der Fensterbank etwas Besonderes gewesen war, auch ihre Worte danach hatten so geklungen, als meine sie es wirklich ernst mit ihm und habe nur aus falscher Rücksichtnahme abgebrochen. War das nur vorgeschoben gewesen und in Wirklichkeit ließ sie sich liebend gerne küssen, ohne sich auf weitere Folgen einlassen zu wollen? Verkrampft verschränkte Blaise die Arme vor der Brust. Nein. Das würde nicht zu dem Mädchen passen, das er die letzten Tage kennen gelernt hatte. Er hatte sich nicht ohne Grund in Hermine verliebt. Sie war anders.  
  
Bemüht, sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, gab er zurück: „Achso. Na, du musst es ja wissen. Dann habe ich mir eben nur eingebildet, dass sie ihre Beine gerne für mich breit gemacht hat, dass sie mich mit ihren Schenkeln beinahe zerquetscht hätte, dass sie beinahe in Seufzen und Stöhnen zerflossen wäre alleine von einem Kuss von mir.“  
  
Er wusste, dass das übertrieben war, aber was Draco gesagt hatte, nagte an ihm. Er würde alles daran setzen, Hermine für sich zu gewinnen. Für Draco mochte das alles ein Spiel sein, eine sinnlose Wette mit einem Freund, aber für ihn war es längst viel mehr als das. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass ausgerechnet sein bester Freund ihm das Mädchen vor der Nase wegschnappte. Noch dazu, wenn besagter Freund es nicht einmal ernst mit ihr meinte.  
  
„Schön, bilde dir nur ein, was du gerne glauben willst“, presste Draco wütend hervor. Ehe Blaise genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, warum sein Freund so gereizt reagierte, war jener aufgesprungen und hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen.  
  
Mit eiligen Schritten lief Draco Richtung Bibliothek. Falls es stimmte, was Blaise erzählt hatte, falls da wirklich eine heiße Nummer zwischen Hermine und ihm gelaufen war, würde sie sich sicher so schnell nicht im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zeigen. Sie würde sich einen Ort zum Abkühlen suchen – und er kannte sie gut genug, um genau zu wissen, wo das war.  
  


* * *

  
  
„Na, hatten wir Spaß heute Nachmittag?“  
  
Erschrocken wirbelte Hermine herum. Sie war so vertieft darin gewesen, die Sektion der Bücher über die Geschichte Europas zu durchstöbern, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass ein anderer Schüler die Bibliothek betreten hatte. Warum nur traf sie hier ständig auf Malfoy?  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, gab sie unwillig zurück: „Du jedenfalls sahst so aus, als ob du Spaß hattest.“  
  
„Ja, den hatte ich!“, kam es ebenso kühl von Draco: „Aber mir kam zu Ohren, dass du dich auch gut vergnügt hast? Sieht so deine Vorstellung von der großen Liebe, die für’s erste Mal nötig ist, aus?“  
  
„Bitte was? Wovon sprichst du?“, fuhr Hermine ihn an, obwohl sie eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, worauf er hinaus wollte. Offensichtlich hatte Blaise geredet.  
  
„Ach, tu doch nicht so!“, zischte Draco wütend, während er langsam auf sie zukam: „Du schwingst hier große Reden, dass du nicht mit mir schlafen willst, weil die Vertrauen und Liebe und Geborgenheit fehlt, und dann wirfst du dich Blaise an den Hals? Machst die Beine für ihn breit? Warum hast du’s nicht durchgezogen, wo ihr schon dabei wart, mh? Was hat dich abgehalten?“  
  
„Draco Malfoy!“, schrie sie verärgert: „Wie kannst du es wagen, dich so in meine Sachen einzumischen?“  
  
„Deine Sachen?“, schleuderte er ihr entgegen: „Deine Sachen? Du hast mich abgewiesen, obwohl ich es ernst meinte. Du hast mich angelogen, um mich loszuwerden. Wenn du nichts von mir willst, sag es mir halt direkt. Wo ist der Mut von euch Gryffindor jetzt, hm? Wovor hattest du Angst? Hast du dich nicht getraut, mir zu sagen, dass du nicht mich, sondern meinen besten Freund ficken willst?“  
  
Hermine erbleichte. Was um alles in der Welt hatte Blaise erzählt, dass Draco jetzt so reagierte? Sie zitterte vor Wut, doch sie versuchte, ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen: „Pass auf, was du sagst, Malfoy. Ich lasse mich nicht gerne beleidigen. Wenn du meinst, dass ich dich belogen habe, bitte, glaub, was du willst. Ich jedenfalls war immer aufrichtig zu dir. Und ich meine, was ich gesagt habe! Ich mache nicht einfach so meine Beine breit, wie du es ausdrückst.“  
  
„Da habe ich was anderes gehört.“  
  
„Was weiß ich, was Blaise erzählt hat!“, platzte es zornig aus Hermine heraus: „Vielleicht war er nur sauer auf mich, weil ich ihn abgewiesen habe. Fakt ist, da war gar nichts zwischen ihm und mir, was im Widerspruch zu meinen Worten stand!“  
  
Draco stand inzwischen so dicht vor ihr, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren konnte. Es war verrückt, doch trotz all dem Hass, den sie auf ihn in diesem Moment verspürte, ergriff sie plötzlich das unbändige Verlangen, ihn zu küssen. Oder ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die jene aus dem dritten Schuljahr noch in den Schatten stellen würde. Heftig atmend und noch immer aufgebracht starrte sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und sie konnte sehen, dass die Flammen der Wut in ihm ebenso hoch loderten wie in ihr.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Draco entging nicht, wie Hermines Blick für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf seine Lippen fiel, nur um dann mit noch größerer Wut zu seinem zurückzukehren. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schloss er den kurzen Abstand zwischen ihnen, griff mit einer Hand in ihr Haar und zog sie an sich. Es war kein zärtlicher Kuss wie am See und er war auch nicht leidenschaftlich wie die zuvor. Es war ein Kuss, um seinen Zorn loszuwerden und seinen Punkt deutlich zu machen. Als er spürte, wie Hermine sich zu wehren begann, ließ er von ihrem Mund ab und beugte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um heiße Küsse auf ihrem entblößten Hals zu platzieren. Ein halb überraschtes, halb erregtes Keuchen entfuhr ihr.

„Du bist ernsthaft wahnsinnig, Malfoy!“, stöhnte Hermine: „Entscheide dich, was du willst. Du kannst nicht in der einen Sekunde daher kommen und mich beleidigen und dann in der nächsten so über mich herfallen!“

Er entließ sie aus seinem festen Griff und baute sich stattdessen zu voller Größe vor ihr auf, beide Hände auf ihren Schultern abgelegt: „Ich will dich.“

„Und weil du mich willst, kommst du aus dem Nichts hier an und beleidigst mich?“

„Ich lasse mich nicht gerne verarschen, Granger!“, presste er angespannt hervor: „Wenn du mich nicht willst, sag es direkt. Aber den einen Tag was von Gefühlen und Sicherheit faseln, um am nächsten Tag meinem besten Freund die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken, das geht nicht.“

Hermine lief leuchtend rot an. Natürlich war es nicht in Ordnung, was sie hier tat, insbesondere deswegen, weil Blaise ernsthaft in sie verliebt war. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie wusste doch selbst nicht, was sie fühlte, und wenn sie beide Männer auf Armeslänge Abstand hielt, würde sie es nicht heraus bekommen. Trotzig gab sie zurück: „Gerade du musst hier den Moralapostel spielen. Von dir hört man doch ständig nur irgendwelche Gerüchte über kurze Affären mit diversen Mädchen.“

„Wenn ich es mir hätte aussuchen können, hätte ich sicherlich auf ein Mädchen gewartet, das ich wirklich will und das wirklich mich will“, erwiderte Draco ruhiger: „Aber die Wahl hatte ich nicht. Und nach dem ersten Mal spielt es dann eh keine Rolle mehr.“

„Keine Wahl!“, prustete Hermine: „Was ist passiert, lag plötzlich eine nackte Frau in deinem Bett und du konntest in deiner jugendlichen Unbeherrschtheit nicht anders, als über sie herzufallen?“

Mit einem ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht blickte Draco zur Seite: „Nein. In meiner Familie ist es Tradition, dass ein Junge an seinem vierzehnten Geburtstag von einer erfahrenen … Gesellschafterin in die Kunst der Liebe eingeführt wird. Dieser Tradition widersetzt man sich nicht.“

Das Lachen blieb Hermine im Hals stecken. Die verschlossene Miene von Malfoy zeigte deutlich, dass seine Worte nicht erfunden waren und dass er nur höchst ungerne darüber sprach. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch sofort legte er seine Hand darüber, um ihr das Wort abzuschneiden: „Spar dir dein Mitleid, Granger. Es war ganz gewiss nicht so, dass ich nicht Spaß an der Sache gehabt hätte. Und ich habe ganz gewiss nicht deswegen mit vielen anderen Frauen geschlafen, weil ich irgendein Trauma verarbeiten müsste, falls das jetzt in deinem überemotionalen Köpfchen als fixe Idee aufgetaucht ist.“

Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen. Sie glaubte Draco, dass er die Erfahrung an sich nicht so schlimm fand, im Gegenteil, für die meisten Männer war es gewiss eine Erleichterung, Erfahrung mit Sex zu haben, ehe sie sich auf ein gleichaltriges Mädchen, in das sie vielleicht verliebt waren, einließen. Trotzdem. Sonderlich gesund konnte so eine Tradition nicht sein. Doch sie würde ihre Gedanken hinunter schlucken und ihm kein sowieso ungewolltes Mitleid schenken.

„Jedenfalls“, fuhr Draco fort, als er sah, dass Hermine stumm blieb: „Ich habe genau genommen nur mit fünf Frauen danach geschlafen. Und wie ich es dir erklärt habe: Das waren zwar keine festen Beziehungen, aber auch keine kurzen Quickies. Ich bevorzuge es, den auserwählten Damen anständig den Hof zu machen, und ich bin von Anfang an ehrlich bezüglich meiner Absichten. Genau wie jetzt bei dir. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du ebenso ehrlich zu mir sein könntest. Immerhin bist du hier die Gryffindor, nicht ich.“

„Ich bin auch ehrlich!“, sagte Hermine betont, während sie sich auf einem der vielen Sessel an einem Fenster der Bibliothek niederließ: „Du hast doch selbst erkannt, wie ich auf dich reagiere. Das ist vollkommen aufrichtig und nicht gespielt, so sehr es mich auch wurmt, dass ausgerechnet du das auslöst. Was willst du noch von mir?“

„Ich will, dass du mir die Chance gibst, dir zu zeigen, dass Sex auch außerhalb einer Beziehung gut sein kann. Und dass man auch für das erste Mal ohne Liebe genug Sicherheit haben kann, um es schön zu finden.“

„Meine Antwort darauf kennst du: Ganz oder gar nicht.“

Draco schluckte. Er war inzwischen an einem Punkt, wo gar nicht für ihn einfach nicht mehr in Frage kam. Doch ganz war noch immer ein so abstraktes Konzept für ihn, dass er nicht aufrichtig ja dazu sagen konnte. Er wollte ihr auch nicht vorlügen, eine Beziehung mit ihr zu wollen, nur, um sie ins Bett zu kriegen, sowas tat er nicht. Langsam setzte er sich auf den Tisch vor ihrem Sessel und ließ die Beine baumeln. Schweigen breitete sich über ihnen aus.

„Vielleicht“, sagte er schließlich zögerlich: „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir gar nicht erst versuchen, den anderen von unserer Meinung zu überzeugen. Warum machen wir nicht einfach weiter wie bisher? Gib mir eine Chance, dich besser kennen zu lernen. Und lern mich besser kennen. Vielleicht ergibt sich der Rest dann ja von alleine. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.“

Spöttisch schaute Hermine ihn von der Seite an: „Du meinst, du willst mich solange bearbeiten, bis ich dir wie Pansy zu Füßen liege, unsterblich verliebt, aber so auf dich fixiert, dass ich mich auf Sex ohne Beziehung einlasse, obwohl es mir das Herz brechen wird, einfach nur, weil ich nicht anders kann?“

„Das war nie meine Absicht!“, fuhr Draco sie verteidigend an: „Und überhaupt, was weißt du schon davon?“

Hermine errötete leicht, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie gerade dabei war, sich zu verplappern. So nachlässig wie möglich erklärte sie: „Ich bin nicht blind, das hat doch jeder mitbekommen. Aber gut. Meinetwegen, sehen wir, was wir noch für einander bereithalten.“

Triumphierend sprang Draco vom Tisch: „So ein Streit hat auch was Gutes, findest du nicht? Ein reinigendes Gewitter, oder wie man das nennt.“

„Eines noch“, fügte Hermine schnell an, um seine Zuversicht zu zügeln und ihr Gewissen zu erleichtern: „Die Sache mit Blaise ist nicht einfach so weg. Du meinst es nicht ernst mit mir, also wirf mir bitte in Zukunft nie wieder vor, wenn ich mich nach anderen Männern umsehe, die es vielleicht ernst meinen könnten.“

Draco erstarrte. Natürlich, er hatte ja noch die Wette mit Blaise laufen und offensichtlich zog dessen Masche ziemlich gut. Er hoffte sehr, dass Hermine nicht auf seinen besten Freund herein fallen würde. Er schätzte seinen Freund sehr, aber ob er nicht Interesse an einer Beziehung vorgaukeln würde, um die Wette zu gewinnen, dessen war er sich nicht so sicher. Ernst erwiderte er: „Ich kann dir das nicht verbieten. Aber ich hoffe, du bist bei anderen Kerlen ebenso vorsichtig wie bei mir.“

„Oh, wie süß“, kam es nur leichtfertig von Hermine: „Machst du dir Sorgen um mich?“

Genervt packte er sie am Arm: „Ja, Granger, das tue ich. Und sei es nur, weil ich mir ungerne meine Beute vor der Nase wegschnappen lasse. Also, pass auf dich auf!“

Mit klopfendem Herzen sah Hermine zu, wie Draco aus der Bibliothek stapfte. Gewiss, er sorgte sich eher um seine Eroberung als wirklich um sie, aber dennoch: Seine letzten Worte waren wie ein Pfeil in ihr Herz geschossen und hatten es in einem Zustand völliger Aufruhr zurück gelassen. Alleine die Fantasie, dass Draco Malfoy aufrichtig um sie besorgt war, löste in ihr ein Bauchkribbeln und Herzklopfen aus, dass Hermine um ihren eigenen Verstand zu fürchten begann.

* * *

 

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist!“

Lachend fiel Pansy in Theos Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. Sie war selbst erleichtert, nach den Ferien wieder zurück in Hogwarts zu sein, denn trotz aller weihnachtlicher Ablenkung waren ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu Draco zurückgekehrt. Die Sorge, dass zwischen ihm und Hermine etwas entstehen könnte, hatte sie einfach nicht losgelassen.

„Und, wie war Weihnachten in der Schule?“, erkundigte sie sich. Sie wollte Theo nicht direkt mit ihrer Neugier überfallen, sie schuldete ihm zumindest ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit.

„Recht unaufgeregt. Es waren ja nur wenige Schüler hier. Aber du musst gar nicht erst versuchen, deine Neugier zu verbergen“, erklärte er mit einem leichten Lächeln: „Ich sehe dir an der Nasenspitze an, dass du darauf brennst, von meinen Beobachtungen zu hören!“

Pansy errötete leicht: „Unterschätze mich mal nicht, mein Lieber. Ich bin tatsächlich trotz allem auch an deinem Wohlergehen interessiert. Du bist immerhin mein bester Freund, ich interessiere mich für dein Leben!“

Für einen Moment meinte sie, einen sehr traurigen Ausdruck auf Theos Gesicht zu sehen, doch sofort kehrte sein übliches, angedeutetes Lächeln zurück: „Ich danke dir für deine warmen Worte. Trotzdem kannst du nicht abstreiten, dass du alles über Draco und Hermine wissen willst.“

„Ich habe ja eher den Eindruck, dass du darauf brennst, es mir zu erzählen!“, gab Pansy zurück: „Also schön, ich wehre mich ja schon gar nicht mehr.“

„Ich kann Entwarnung geben“, fing Theo an, während sie gemeinsam vom Bahnhof in Hogsmeade aus Richtung Drei Besen liefen: „Es ergab sich eine recht merkwürdige Situation, das muss ich zugeben. Hermine hat uns drei, also Blaise, Draco und mich, zum Mittagessen ins Drei Besen eingeladen. Und ohne, dass ich genau den Finger drauf legen könnte, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass unheimliche Spannung in der Luft lag. Insbesondere zwischen Blaise und Draco.“

„Haben die beiden sich etwa gestritten? Sie sind doch sonst so unzertrennlich.“

„Richtig, das hat mich auch gewundert“, nickte Theo: „Aber ich glaube, die Ursache ist eine andere. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du wie üblich deinen Mund halten kannst. Jedenfalls habe ich vor kurzem von Blaise gehört, dass er sich in Hermine verliebt hat.“

„Was?“, entfuhr es Pansy schockiert: „Ich dachte, er hasst sie?“

„Scheint, als ob die Nachhilfestunden da Abhilfe geschafft haben. Ich bin mir zwar nicht so sicher, wie ernst er es meint, aber ich dachte mir, ich werf mal ein Auge drauf, wie Hermine dazu steht. Und genau hier kommt vermutlich der … Streit zwischen Draco und Blaise her. Bei dem Mittagessen hatte ich das deutliche Gefühl, dass Hermine ihm auch nicht abgeneigt ist. Das war so offensichtlich, dass selbst Draco das bemerkt hat. Und so, wie ich das sehe, ist Dracos Hass auf Hermine immer noch so groß, dass er kein Verständnis für Blaise hat.“

„Bist du sicher, dass es nicht einfach nur Eifersucht war?“, hakte Pansy nachdenklich nach.

„Absolut“, versicherte ihr Theo: „Draco hat das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen, um sich mit einer anderen Schülerin zu vergnügen, so genervt war er von Hermine. Er hat mir danach zwar erzählt, dass nichts weiter zwischen dem Mädchen und ihm gelaufen sei, aber … naja.“

„Und Blaise?“

„Das ist das Beste an der Geschichte!“, erklärte er grinsend: „Ich hab die zwei einfach alleine gelassen und offensichtlich konnte er bei Hermine landen. Jedenfalls gab es wohl eine wilde Knutscherei zwischen beiden. Und ehrlich gesagt schätze ich Hermine nicht so ein, dass sie mit einem Kerl rummacht, an dem sie nicht auch wirklich Interesse hat.“

Langsam nickte Pansy: „Ja, das denke ich auch. Ich hab sie ja inzwischen echt gern, aber dass sie überhaupt Interesse für Männer hat, ist für mich echt schwer vorstellbar.“

„Na, ihr Interesse an Weasley war doch unübersehbar.“

„Ach, komm schon, Theo!“, rief sie aus: „Das war doch kein Interesse an einem Mann. Also, ich meine, sexuelle Anziehung mit allem drum und dran. Der ist doch nicht geeignet dazu, das Herz einer Frau wirklich in Flammen zu setzen. Dass Hermine überhaupt mal an ihm interessiert war, ist mir echt ein Rätsel. Aber ich wette, dass das auch eher eine brüderliche Liebe war, die sie einfach falsch verstanden hat.“

Überrascht blickte Theo seine Freundin an. Ihre Worte kamen der Wahrheit näher, als Pansy selbst wohl vermutete, und dass sie überhaupt so einfühlsam war, Hermines Verliebtheit so gut zu verstehen, war beeindruckend.

„Darf ich dich zur Feier der Wiedervereinigung auf ein Butterbier einladen?“, fragte Theo mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. Pansy lachte nur: „Sehr gerne, mein Lieber. Pass nur auf, dass du nicht zu ritterlich zu mir wirst, ich wäre in Gefahr, mich in meinen besten Freund zu verlieben. Und das wäre eine Tragödie, meinst du nicht?“

Theo zuckte zusammen. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie verzweifelt er über ihre Aussage war. So unbekümmert wie möglich entgegnete er: „Es gibst wahrlich nichts Besseres als unerwiderte Liebe in einer Freundschaft, um die Freundschaft zu töten.“

„Ganz meine Meinung!“

_Ich bin definitiv masochistisch veranlagt. Warum hab ich das gesagt? Ich bin einfach nur hoffnungslos verloren. Idiot._


	19. Chapter 19

"Wie waren deine Ferien?"  
  
Erfreut schaute Pansy von ihrer Zeitschrift auf. Dass Draco sie von sich aus nach ihren Ferien fragen würde, hätte sie nicht erwartet. Nach all den dunklen Gedanken, die sie sich über Weihnachten gemacht hatte, konnte sie jetzt glücklich feststellen, dass sich alles viel besser als erwartet entwickelte. Nicht nur, dass ihre Sorge bezüglich Hermine unbegründet gewesen war, nein, Draco schien auch plötzlich viel interessierter an ihr als noch vor den Ferien. Wie sagt man so schön? Abwesenheit steigert die Zuneigung!, dachte sie innerlich grinsend.  
  
"Ich hatte wirklich schöne Ferien", erwiderte sie lächelnd: "Meine Eltern geben sich immer viel Mühe, damit Weihnachten ein anständiges Fest wird. Und dass ich neuerdings an der Schule interessiert bin, fanden sie so toll, dass ich überhaupt nicht im Haushalt helfen musste. Ich konnte richtig viel lernen."  
  
"Mir gefällt dein neuer Lerneifer auch", meinte Draco, während er sich von seinem Sessel erhob und neben sie auf das Sofa setzte: "Ich war schon immer der Meinung, dass Intelligenz einer Frau gut steht."  
  
Obwohl sie es verhindern wollte, errötete Pansy: "Versuch bloß nicht, dich mit solchen Komplimenten bei mir einzuschleimen. Du weißt doch, das zieht bei mir nicht."  
  
"Ist ja gut", lachte er vergnügt: "Pansy, die Eisprinzessin, hat ihr Herz gut geschützt gegen alle Angriffe. Ich weiß schon."  
  
Da sie nicht wusste, was sie darauf sagen sollte, widmete sie sich wieder der Lektüre ihrer Zeitschrift. Sie musste sich zwingen, nicht breit zu grinsen. Draco war ebenso offen, locker und freundlich zu ihr wie vor dem gemeinsamen Sex. Darüberhinaus erkannte er endlich an, dass sie ihr Interesse an der Schule ernst meinte und lobte sie dafür. Natürlich hieß das nicht, dass er sich in sie verlieben würde, aber es war lange nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich wie zuvor. Der Plan funktionierte besser, als sie es jemals gedacht hatte. Sie war Hermine wirklich dankbar.  


* * *

  
  
"Hab ich dir eigentlich was getan?", erkundigte Draco sich ungeduldig bei Theo. Es nervte ihn, dass sein bester Freund stumm und stur im gemeinsamen Schlafsaal saß und ihn nur finster anschaute.  
  
"Du weißt genau, warum ich wütend auf dich bin!"  
  
"Nein, mein Herr, zufällig weiß ich das nicht."  
  
Die Art, wie Theo mit den Augen rollte und sich auf seinem Stuhl aufsetzte, als müsse er einen Vortrag vor besonders begriffstutzigen Kindern halten, brachte Draco an den Rand seiner Geduld.  
  
"Ich kam nicht umhin, dein Gespräch heute Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum mitanzuhören", begann Theo kühl: "Und ich frage mich ernsthaft, was in dich gefahren ist."  
  
"Häh?"  
  
"Stell dich nicht so dumm. Was soll die freundliche Tour bei Pansy? Ich dachte, dir sei inzwischen klar geworden, wie sehr sie dich mag. Und ich dachte, dass du das nicht erwiderst!", fuhr Theo ihn unbeherrscht an.  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, was falsch daran ist, wenn ich mich mit einer guten Freundin über die Ferien unterhalte?", gab Draco ungeduldig zurück.  
  
"Gar nichts! Aber du hast dich nicht einfach nur über die Ferien unterhalten, du hast mit ihr geflirtet!"  
  
Wütend ließ Draco sich auf sein Bett fallen: "Wann habe ich denn mit ihr geflirtet?"  
  
"Oh bitte!", kam es ebenso verärgert von Theo: "Die Bemerkung darüber, wie attraktiv Intelligenz macht? Und das Geplänkel über die Eisprinzessin? Ganz ehrlich, Draco. Ausgerechnet du müsstest doch am besten wissen, dass sowas nur als Flirterei rüberkommen kann. Beleidige mich nicht, indem du mich für dumm verkaufen willst."  
  
Draco wollte gerade zu einer zornigen Antwort ansetzen, doch er hielt inne. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, hatte er unbewusst genauso flirtend mit Pansy geredet wie früher auch. Nur dass er früher nicht gewusst hatte, dass ihre harsche Ablehnung in Wirklichkeit ihre unerwiderte Liebe verbergen sollte. Es war nicht richtig, mit ihr zu flirten, das wusste er selbst. Er ließ die Schultern hängen: "Ich hab nicht nachgedacht."  
  
"Du denkst ziemlich häufig nicht nach, wenn es um Pansy geht!", zischte Theo, offensichtlich nicht besänftigt von seiner Einsicht: "Geh mal tief in dich und überleg dir, was du wirklich für sie fühlst. Wenn du es nämlich zufällig doch ernst meinst mit ihr, dann solltest du dazu stehen."  
  
"Das tu ich nicht, das weißt du doch. Ich mag sie, sie ist eine gute Freundin, aber mehr ist da einfach nicht."  
  
"Gut", sagte Theo gepresst: "Dann handle gefälligst auch danach. Es ist nicht richtig, ihr ständig falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Ich mag sie zufälligerweise auch gerne und ich habe echt keinen Spaß daran, ständig mitansehen zu müssen, wie du sie durch dein gedankenloses Handeln verletzt."  
  
"Ich hab's ja verstanden, Theo! Du kannst dich abregen!", gab Draco genervt zurück. Er hatte seinen Fehler eingesehen, was wollte Theodore denn noch von ihm hören? Er konnte schlecht seine vergangenen Handlungen rückgängig machen. Er würde einfach in Zukunft besser aufpassen. Mit sehr schlechter Laune und einem ebenso schlechten Gewissen zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf.  


* * *

  
  
"Erklär mich für verrückt, aber ich freue mich schon richtig auf unseren nächsten Test in Alte Runen!"  
  
Mit großen Augen starrte Theo seine Freundin an: "Bitte? Hat das Lernen mit Hermine so sehr auf dich abgefärbt?"  
  
"Nein, das nicht!", lachte Pansy amüsiert: "Es ist auch gar nicht der Test, auf den ich mich wirklich freue. Aber ich habe beschlossen, dass ich nach der nächsten guten Note Draco sage, was ich fühle."  
  
Entsetzt blieb Theo vor dem Klassenraum für Geschichte stehen: "Was?"  
  
"Naja, wir haben uns Sonntag gut unterhalten. Also, gut gut. Ich glaube, ich habe wirklich eine Chance bei ihm. Und wenn ich jetzt nochmal eine gute Note schreibe, dann nehm ich meinen Mut zusammen und versuche mein Glück", erklärte Pansy strahlend. Wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt blickte Theo sie an. Er wusste, dass Draco ihr einen Korb geben würde, und nach dem belauschten Gespräch zwischen beiden würde Pansy das sicherlich nicht gut verkraften. Einmal mehr verfluchte er seinen besten Freund innerlich - wie konnte man nur so gedankenlos sein?  
  
"Willst du mir nicht viel Glück wünschen?"  
  
Abrupt erwachte Theo wieder aus seiner Starre. Was sollte er ihr nur sagen? Vor kurzem war er noch selbst der Meinung gewesen, dass es das beste wäre, wenn Pansy sich einfach eine klare, deutliche Absage einholt und Draco dann vergisst. Aber nach all den Hoffnungen, die er ihr gemacht hatte, würde sie es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen und ewig im Liebeskummer versinken. Tief holte er Luft: "Ich halte das für keine gute Idee?"  
  
"Was?", fragte Pansy überrascht: "Sonst hast du doch immer gesagt, ich soll es ihm sagen!"  
  
"Ja, schon", gab Theo langsam zu: "Aber ... ich glaube einfach nicht, dass ... naja, dass Draco deine Gefühle erwidert."  
  
Das fröhliche Grinsen verschwand von Pansys Gesicht: "Aha. Und woher willst du das wissen? Hast du ihn etwa gefragt?"  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht!", log Theo rasch, doch ehe er fortfahren konnte, fiel ihm Pansy wieder ins Wort: "Na also, dann kannst du es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich habe jedenfalls ein gutes Gefühl."  
  
"Ich mein es doch nur gut!", flüsterte Theo eindringlich, besorgt darum, dass die anderen Schüler, die in den Klassenraum strömten, ihr Gespräch hören könnten: "Ehrlich, Pansy."  
  
"Ich zweifle langsam daran, dass du es gut meinst!", fuhr Pansy ihn an, bemühte sich dabei aber selbst um einen leiseren Tonfall: "Wenn du wirklich mein bester Freund wärst, würdest du mich unterstützen!"  
  
"Ist es etwa die Aufgabe eines besten Freundes, eine Freundin sehenden Auges ins Verderben rennen zu lassen?", gab er verzweifelt zurück, doch Pansy wollte nicht hören: "Du weißt es doch gar nicht! Warum bist du so überzeugt davon, dass Draco mich nicht will? Bin ich etwa nicht gut genug?"  
  
"Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt!", murmelte Theo frustriert. Es war offensichtlich, dass er bei Pansy gegen eine Wand redete, und das letzte, was er wollte, war ein ernsthafter Streit mit ihr.  
  
"Draco wollte mit mir schlafen, bevor ich Interesse an der Schule gezeigt habe. Also findet er mich zumindest attraktiv! Und du warst es doch, der meinte, dass er mich richtig mögen könnte, wenn er mich nicht mehr für ein dummes Mädel hält! Ich kriege bessere Noten! Und ich bin ernsthaft an der Schule interessiert! Was willst du denn noch?", erkundigte Pansy sich aufgebracht.  
  
"Es geht hier doch gar nicht um mich! Für mich reicht es völlig aus, wie du bist!"  
  
"Ach, aber für Draco bin ich nicht gut genug, oder wie?"  
  
"Pansy!", herrschte Theo sie an, inzwischen auch mehr wütend als verzweifelt: "Hör auf, mir das Wort im Mund zu verdrehen! Du bist ein hübsches, cleveres Mädchen, aber das heißt einfach nicht, dass du auch Dracos Typ bist!"  
  
"Nur weil DU mich nicht willst, heißt es nicht, dass Draco mich auch nicht will!", zischte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, ehe sie verletzt davon marschierte. Niedergeschlagen blickte Theo ihr nach: "Aber ich will dich doch!"  


* * *

  
  
"Ich werd's ihm sagen!", verkündete Pansy an diesem Montagabend bei ihrer gemeinsamen Lernstunde mit Hermine: "Wenn ich in dem Test, den wir heute geschrieben haben, mindestens ein A habe, sag ich's ihm!"  
  
Unsicher blickte Hermine auf: "Du meinst, du sagst Malfoy, was du führ ihn fühlst?"  
  
"Genau!", sagte Pansy triumphierend: "Nichts und niemand kann mich davon abhalten."  
  
Ein kaltes Gefühl breitete sich in Hermine aus. Natürlich, die ganze Nachhilfe-Aktion diente ja nur dem Zweck, dass Draco sich in Pansy verlieben würde. Ihre eigene merkwürdige Schwärmerei für ihn war vollkommen unangebracht, selbst wenn bisher alles zwischen ihnen rein körperlich war. Im Grunde genommen betrog sie Pansy. Andererseits wusste sie ja inzwischen, dass Draco sich niemals so für ihre neue Freundin interessieren würde - und es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihn von sich aus angegraben hätte. Trotzdem mischten sich in ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen und etwas, was Eifersucht sehr ähnlich war.  
  
"Freut mich, dass du so entschlossen bist", sagte Hermine langsam: "Hast du schon mit Theodore drüber geredet?"  
  
"Ach, DER!", kam es so verärgert von Pansy, dass Hermine unwillkürlich zusammen zuckte. Verwirrt hakte sie nach: "Was ist mit Theo?"  
  
"Er ist ein totaler Idiot! Ich hab ihm natürlich als erstes gesagt, was ich vorhabe. Und kannst du dir vorstellen, wie er reagiert hat? Er meinte, ich hätte eh keine Chance!"  
  
"Das hat er gesagt?", fragte Hermine verblüfft.  
  
"Ja. Er hat so getan, als wäre es völlig abwegig, dass sich überhaupt jemand mal jemals für mich interessiert!", fuhr Pansy erregt fort, doch hinter ihrer Wut bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg: "Dabei war er es, der diesen Plan hier vorgeschlagen hat. Er ist doch mein bester Freund! Ich verstehe nicht ... ich dachte, er mag mich!"  
  
Hermine musste schlucken. Theo war in Pansy verliebt und ganz offensichtlich wusste er inzwischen genauso gut wie sie, dass Draco einfach kein Interesse an Pansy hatte, zumindest nicht so, wie die sich das erhoffte. Und sein verliebtes Herz wollte sie vor dem Schmerz, den ein Korb sicher auslösen wollte, bewahren. Aber warum er dann solche Sachen zu ihr sagte, war ihr ein Rätsel: "Hat er wirklich gesagt, dass seiner Meinung nach kein Mann sich für dich interessieren würde?"  
  
"Naja, nicht direkt!", schniefte Pansy, inzwischen hoffnungslos am weinen: "Aber ich hab schon verstanden, dass er genau das sagen wollte. Wie kann ein bester Freund sowas sagen? Bin ich so hässlich, dass selbst Theo mich nicht attraktiv findet?"  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie bezweifelte, dass Theo gesagt hatte, was Pansy verstanden hatte, genauso wie ihr klar war, dass er einfach nur aus Liebe zu ihr gehandelt hatte. Aber das konnte sie Pansy auch schlecht sagen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihr selbst von dem Geständnis abgeraten, denn sie wusste genauso wie Theo, dass es nicht positiv enden würde. Aber gerade, weil sie selbst so eine merkwürdige Beziehung zu Draco hatte, wäre das nicht aufrichtig gewesen. Überfordert vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
"Theo ist einfach nur richtig gemein!", schluchzte Pansy leise: "Es tut mir so weh, was er da gesagt hat. Niemand weiß besser als er, wie er mich verletzen kann. Und ich dachte, gerade er würde das nicht ausnutzen. Selbst Draco kann mich nicht so fertig machen."  
  
Mitfühlend ergriff Hermine eine ihrer Hände und drückte sie sachte: "Theo ist ein wichtiger Freund für dich, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Er ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben!", erklärte Pansy: "Wir kennen uns schon ewig! Er weiß immer, wie er mich aufmuntern kann, er ist immer für mich da. Als ... als ich mit Draco geschlafen habe, war er derjenige, der mich danach gefunden hat. Er hat mich in Arm genommen und einfach nur stumm dagesessen, während ich geheult habe. Und er war ja auch der, der diesen Plan vorgeschlagen hat. Und jetzt, da es funktioniert, stellt er sich plötzlich so an."  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine ihre Freundin. War es möglich, dass Pansy für Theo mehr empfand, als sie selbst bemerkte? Dass sie so weinen musste, weil ein einfacher Freund ein paar fiese Worte gesagt hatte, war doch ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er ihr wichtiger war, als sie zugeben wollt, oder?  
  
"Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, was dir Theo wirklich bedeutet?", fragte sie so vorsichtig wie möglich.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Naja, es kann ja nicht sein, dass du dir wegen einem guten Freund die Augen aus dem Kopf heulst", erklärte Hermine sachte: "Sowas passiert zwischen Freunden eigentlich nicht."  
  
"Ja, eben!", erwiderte Pansy verzweifelt: "Deswegen ist es doch so schlimm! Ein Freund sollte einen anderen Freund nicht zum Weinen bringen."  
  
Unzufrieden senkte Hermine den Blick. Wie sollte sie Pansy dazu bringen, über ihre Gefühle für Theo nachzudenken, ohne ihr direkt zu sagen, dass sie vielleicht in ihn verliebt war? Konnte man überhaupt um diesen heißen Brei herum reden?  
  
"So meinte ich das nicht", setzte sie an, doch dann unterbrach sie sich. War es nicht einfach nur ihre eigene Eifersucht, die sie dazu trieb, Pansy von Draco auf Theo umlenken zu wollen? Sie sollte sich da besser raushalten, zumal sie ja nicht einmal ihre eigenen Gefühle verstehen konnte.  
  
"Komm", meinte sie schließlich: "Wir lassen heute die Bücher einfach mal Bücher sein und holen uns einen heißen Tee, was meinst du?"  
  
"Wo kriegen wir denn um diese Zeit heißen Tee her?"  
  
"Es hat seine Vorteile, sich für Elfenrechte stark zu machen", kommentierte Hermine grinsend: "Ich kenne da einen geheimen Pfad in die Küche und die Hauselfen wären die letzten, die Schüler an die Lehrer melden, nur weil sie in der Küche auftauchen. Ich unterhalte mich gerne mit den kleinen Elfen, auch wenn sie mir gegenüber immer sehr vorsichtig und reserviert sind. Was ich gar nicht verstehe, ich setze mich immerhin mehr als alle anderen für sie ein. Aber ... das ist ja auch egal, jedenfalls machen sie uns bestimmt gerne einen Tee."  
  
Mit großen Augen folgte Pansy Hermine auf dem Weg zur Statue, die den Geheimgang zur Küche bewachte, und beobachtete fasziniert, wie Hermine sie mit einem kleinen Trick dazu brachte, den Weg freizugeben. Sie hätte niemals gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Hermine Granger irgendwelche Geheimgänge in Hogwarts kennen würde oder gar andere dazu anstiftete, die regeln zu brechen.


End file.
